Defying The Fates
by disneyqueen
Summary: Squeal to Strength To Move On. Keely and Phil's life has finally seemed to be going right. An old enemy from the not so distant past, threatens to tear them apart. Can Keely and Phil defy the fates before they loose each other for good?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. Here's the squeal to Strentgh to Move On. Please read that first just so you understand the charators and the behavior between them. I OWN NOTHING, but Sam, the plot and the song.I hope you enjoy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Phil, please…stop…" a young blond said, in between her laughter. Her long green shirt and blue jeans, trapped against a dark blue shirt and black jeans of her "attacker".

A young man, Phil Diffy, didn't loosen his grip around the girls' waist, as he continued to tickle her.

"Who's the best man in the world?" Phil asked, chuckling himself.

Golden hair flew into the girls' green eyes and she waved her hands about, before hitting something.

"Ouch!" Phil exclaimed releasing his girlfriend immediately. The girl smiled playfully as she turned to face him.

"I told you to let me go," she said laughing softly, before lying down on the panic blanket. She stared up at the clear blue sky, allowing the late spring afternoon sun to warm her.

Phil rubbed his shoulder and ran a hand though his dark brown hair. He closed his eyes, remembering the past few months. After his ex girlfriend, Samantha, had been placed in juvenile hall, nearly everything had fallen into place. His dad had started to come home from almost every night for dinner, her father had forgiven him once he released it was Sam harming his little girl, he was actually enjoying his English class, and he had the best girlfriend in the world. The one, who loved him for him and accepted him as much as he accepted her. He turned slightly and stared down at his girl, the one and only. He smiled down at her as she stretched smiling.

"What is it?" she asked, her eyes snapping over and locking with Phil''.

He shook his head muttering, "Nothing Keels, just thinking."

"About what?" Keels, Keely Teslow asked, raising herself up onto her elbows.

Phil lowered himself down next to her and simply stared at her for a few moments. He placed a hand on her check, playing with her hair smiling sweetly.

"About the most beautiful girl in the whole world," he replied, before leaning in and kissing her square on the lips.

The two teenagers stayed that way for a few moments, but as Phil moved his hand down along her back, she pulled away, lowering her face, biting her lip gently.

"What's wrong?" he asked, pulling his hand away as if it had touched a hot stove, concern filling his voice

Brushing her hair behind her right ear, she muttered quietly, "It's nothing Phil really, I'm fine, just…"

"Just what?" he asked, lifting her chin up towards him. Gazing into his eyes, she smiled softly knowing that he would never hurt her on purpose.

"What is it?" he repeated softly, but she could sense the urgency in his tone. She shrugged, but then said, "It's just a still have a bruise there."

"I thought all those bruises were healed?" he asked, feeling his body grow tense.

"Phil, please it's fine, it's just for some reason I felt her hands on my back that's all," she replied lowering her gaze.

"Keels, please…"

"It's nothing Phil, I just know how much you hate bringing her up," the blond replied gently.

Phil sighed deeply as he lay all the way back down on the blanket. He motioned for her to follow. She lay down wrapped in his arms with her head lying against his chest.

Stroking her hair gingerly, he said, "It's no that, I'm just worried about you…I mean what she did goes beyond a five mouths on jail."

"Phil, let's be reasonable, she's a teenager like us," Keely said, no clue why she was defending his ex.

He didn't respond, but stroked her hair tenderly and kissing her on her forehead. Keely lay still against him, closing her eyes to the world around her. For last few weeks, that was all she needed to escape any pain, was him. Phil brought safety, love and understanding back into her world since she and her father had moved to Pickford. She smiled as she heard his heart beat against her ear as she breathed in hi scent. That sweet scent that belonged only to him and she prayed everyday for just one weft of his scent. The scent carried with it the knowledge that he was still with her and could hold her tightly in his arms, just as he was doing at that moment. He shifted slightly beneath her, causing her to pull away to look at him.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, running a finger along his jaw gingerly.

He gazed up into her eyes for moment with saying anything, but then remembered. Sitting upright again, he turned away from her for a few seconds.

"What is it?" she asked excited.

"It's a surprise Keels," he said a smile creeping onto his face, as he unlocked the case in front of him.

When he finally turned back around, he held his guitar in his right hand. Keely's smile grew as her eyes looked over the instrument. Placing it on his lap, Phil fixed his fingers ready fro the first cord.

"What song is it tonight, Maestro?" she asked, bowing her head in obedience. Phil glanced over at her, a sly smile creeping onto his face.

"It's a new song, Milady….just for you," he said, bowing his own head towards her. Keely squealed with excitement, crossing her legs and sat patiently for him to begin.

Clearing his throat, he declared, "Ladies and Gentlemen, tonight I shall be playing a song that I wrote for Miss Keely Teslow," locking h is gaze with her own, "the most amazing and beautiful girl, women I've even known."

Keely smiled, but lowered her gaze from embarrassment as she tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear. Phil smiled back, but then lowered his gaze as well as he began to play. The notes seemed to fly without any hint of practice, as if the notes and cords simply flew though his fingertips onto the guitar. After a few seconds of the sweet music of a ballad, he began to sing.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Here on this earth, there's only bliss**

**Here in this night, there's only light**

**Let us fly away, into a sweet kiss**

**Our love shining with all it's might**

**Let the evening star as our guide **

**Only you could make my heart soar**

**On the wings of heaven **

**(Chorus) Until I'm wrapped in your arms**

**Don't let me fell back down**

**I'll protect you from every harm**

**This I swear to you, before dawn**

**To you and no other **

----------------------------------------------------------

He glanced up and saw her eyes shining with love and happiness. She knew that every word was might only for her, no one else in the universe. A gently breeze blew around them, causing her to laugh for pure joy. God her laugh could make anyone stop and listen. Even her laugh held the melody of a songbird. That was way her father called her his little songbird, and he was right.

--------------------------------------------------

**Set sail for the unknown**

**Our love binds us as one**

**Out on our own**

**Though the tears**

**Though our fears**

**I'll hold on**

**Until I'm wrapped in your arms**

**Don't let me fell back down**

**I'll protect you from every harm**

**This I swear to you before dawn**

**To you and no other **

**To you and no other**

------------------------------------------

He strummed the last chords, his eyes never leaving his angel's face. When the music had finally faded away, neither of them said anything, each speechless. For a few seconds, he thought she hated it. Yet the next moment, she placed the gaiter down next to him and was on top of him, kissing him over and over again.

"I take it loved it," he said, in between kisses.

She nodded, never whaping her smile from her face as she straightened herself. Sitting back on her knees, she asked, "You wrote that?"

"Yeah," he replied sheepishly.

"It was amazing," she said, reaching out and placing a knee on his knee.

He glanced down and smiled, but then admitted, "I think it could've been more upbeat or had some better lyrics…"

He was cut off as she placed her index finger over his lips.

"Phil, it was perfect, just like you," she reassured him, smiling and placing a small kiss on his check. A few moments later, she pulled away, pressing her lips inward, savoring the moments.

Just then, Phil glanced at his watch his eyes nearly jumping out his head. "It's almost 6: oo!" he exclaimed, jumping up.

Keely laughed saying, "Calm down Phil, just hold on and if you need to came over to my house and call your Mom."

"Yeah I think I might, Thanks Keel," he said as he began cleaning up.

Keely shrugged. "No Problem."

Once they had packed everything up, they headed back to her house. Hands laced together, they talked, laughed all the way there, simply enjoying each others company. Everything was finally going right for them and they didn't have a care in the world except for each other, and that was enough for both of them. Love that all they needed in the world, their own world they had created in the last couple of mouths. A world where they could only go and no one else could even dream of their world, it was a dream world, created by their dreams together. Nothing could break it apart ever.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please tell me what you think. Should I continue, please review and any suggestions would be helpful too. Thanks, please tell me what you thought of the song and the idea of a kind of musical theme though out the story. All original pieces. Please review and tell me what you think. More soon, depending on reviews.


	2. WHAT?

Here's the next chapter. I OWN NOTHING, it all belongs to Disney channel except for Sam and the plot. I hope you enjoy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Opening the door, Keely said, "You can use the phone in the kitchen if you like."

"Thanks," he said, following her inside and closing the door firmly behind him.

Turning around to face him, she said, "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

Phil smiled slightly, nodding, but then a thought struck him. "Isn't your Dad going to be home soon?"

She shook head, causing her curls to fly into her face. Brushing them away, she replied, "He's working a late shift tonight…and besides it's not like we're going to anything…."

Her voice trailed off, her checks turning bright red at the very idea. As much as she loved him, she still had a great amount of dignity.

Phil understood at once and had to look away from her for the moment as the idea crossed his mind. "Yeah, it would be a sure fire way for your Dad to really hate me."

Keely bit her lip, nodding. After a few uncomfortable moments, both teens burst out laughing at the very idea and trying to fix the awkwardness that had formed.

Coming back to his senses, he asked, "So, can I use your phone?"

"Oh yeah, no problem," she said pointing down towards the kitchen.

He laughed sheepishly, seeing that he had been coming here at least three or four times a week.

Walking into the kitchen, he heard her call out, "I'm gonna watch some TV."

"Ok, I'll be there in a few minutes, depending on what my mom says," he called back, as he picked up the phone and began to dial.

Keely fall down onto the couch exhausted. Lying down on, she picked up the remote from the table and began flipping though channels. Stopping on a silly cartoon, she sighed with pleasure. Cartoons and music were the two things that took her mind off of stress, besides Phil. Yawning, she starched out and laughed at the silly cartoon.

Just then, Phil came into the room confused, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing-"

She broke out laughing again. Phil looked over at the TV and burst out with her, collapsing onto a chair beside the couch. Yet their laughter was cut short as an emergency message popped up on the scene.

"What the heck?" Phil asked, looking from the scene, to Keely, and back again, completely confused.

"Attempted murderer, Samantha Freemen, was let out on parole today, after five months in juvenile hall," the reporter said solemnly.

The scene went back for a few seconds before the show came back on. Phil sat there dump struck and his mind seemed to be going in circles at the message replayed over and over in his mind. He glanced over at Keely, jumping up, walking over and holding her close. He picked up the remote and shut the TV off as he tried to sooth her. Yet her body seem frozen and even his touch couldn't help her out of her emotions.

Keely stared at the now blank scene, but the message it brought chilled her heart. She felt arms wrap around her, but it need nothing to comfort her. Even though physically all the wounds were healed, at the moment she felt all of them, ten times more than before. Her heart began to race, but at the same time it felt as if it was about to break. Sweat ran down her back, forehead, and hands as her body began to tremble.

"Shh, Keels, it's all right, I'm here," the distant voice of her boyfriend spoke to her.

She tried to call out to Phil, but her voice seemed to be on mute. Heat rose on her heat, but her head felt light and her vision began white. Everything around her vanished in a cloudy mist. Soon everything became dark and still as if in a dream, a dreamless slumber.

"Keely, Keely, are you all right?" Phil asked, shaking her shoulders lightly. Her eyes inched open, so slowly that at first he had thought he had imagined it.

"Keels?" he asked softly, running his index finger along her forehead, brushing away the sweat on her brow. Her mouth moved, but no sound came out and he didn't know what to do. He didn't feel as if he could leave her side, but there were no adults around. After a few more seconds, her eyes opened all the way, but they were dazed with shock and disbelief.

"Keels?" he asked again, taking one of her hands, in his own.

She blinked and then finally let out a moan, but more from fear than from pain. Phil placed a hand on her check, but she pushed him away.

He was confused saying, "Keely, please it'll be ok."

She shook her head, straitening herself and then tried to stand, but then fall back down on the couch. Finally she collapsed in tears and her body shook in fear, her eyes darting around as if Sam would come out from hiding and killing her.

"Phil?" she asked softly.

"Yes," he reassured her, placing an arm around her shoulder. He rubbed his hand up and down her shoulder speaking soothing words in her ear. Yet she couldn't find comfort in anything and Phil could feel a chill running down her spine.

"Shh, Keels, it'll be fine…I swear to you, nothing, no one will ever harm you," Phil said gently, stroking her hair and laying her head against his chest.

"Phil, please don't let…" her voice trailed off, as teas rolled down her face. Phil kissed the top of her head, rocking her back and forth until she slipped into a sweet dream.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you enjoyed it. Please review


	3. Another Day and Surprise Guest

**Here's the next chapter. I OWN NOTHING, but the plot and any charators not from the show. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Keely felt chills running down her spine the whole time. Not even Phil's presence, as he stepped off the bus, calmed her nerves. Phil laced his fingers with hers as they walked into the school courtyard together.

Phil squeezed her hand lightly, whispering, "It's going to be ok."

Keely nodded, but he could feel her hand shaking as her eyes darted all around, just as they had done in the apartment.

"Hey guys," a voice called over to them. Turning slightly, Phil spotted his friend Will Martian walking over to them.

"Hey, how are you?" Phil asked, raising his other hand for a high five, which Will gave him.

"I'm good, not so sure about the football time though, you should come back," Will said almost pleading with his friend.

Phil shrugged. "I'm sure they have a better player than me now."

"Ha, yeah right, come on you were the best player we've ever had and you know it Phil," Will said, smiling at his friend.

Just then he spotted Keely next Phil. Her eyes were darting everywhere and fear was clearly shown in her green eyes.

Will glanced over at Phil, who mouthed, "Her."

Will nodded, but then frowned in confusion. Phil noticed, but didn't say anything as Keely squeezed his hand tighter.

"It's ok," Phil whispered into her ear. Brushing her hair away, she loosened her grip and gave Will a small smile.

"Hi, how are you?" she asked, forcing a smile.

Will returned the gesture, but couldn't see the force behind her smile. Phil noticed, but said nothing as the two exchanged how their weekends where. Just as Will finished, the bell rang overhead.

"Damn, oh well, see you two around," Will said quickly, before hurrying off to his math class.

Phil watched him go and for a moment wondered if he had any idea about Sam. Yet he had little time to think about that, because Keely was pulling on his sleeve.

"Come on, we're going to be late for class," she said quickly.

Phil turned back towards her, chucking slightly. "Keels, calm down, we're going to be fine."

"Yeah until we get a detention," she replied, shoving his shoulder playfully. Phil laughed, returning the gesture and then gripping her hand tightly.

"Come on," he said, leading her towards their English class.

Keely laced his fingers with Phil's, causing him to turn to look at her. She smiled, her eyes shining as he gazed into her eyes.

Yet the next moment, she asked quietly, "Phil, do you think Mrs. Lavender knows about…"

Her voice trailed off as she broke their eye contact, her gaze lowered onto the floor. Phil pulled his hand from hers and turned all the way around to face his girlfriend. Placing a hand on her cheek, he raised her head until their eyes were locked again.

"Keel, please don't worry about that, please"

"But Phil," she whispered, leaning in closer to him. He could feel her hot breath on his neck and for a moment couldn't think about anything.

"Keels," he said, bringing her into a small hug.

She hugged him fiercely, digging her fingers into his back as tightly as possible. He stiffened, but then relaxed as his fingers fall gracefully onto her golden hair. Sighing he pulled away from her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Please Keels, I promise nothing will happen to you, I love you to much to see you hurt again," he said caressing her cheek. She sniffled slightly closing her eyes for a moment.

"You really mean it, Phil?" she asked gently. Reopening her eyes, she stared into his dark eyes, almost into his every soul.

"Keels, you don't even have to ask, I would do anything for you," he said, brushing a strand of golden hair behind her ear.

Keely smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek. Just then the second bell rang.

"Oh, crud!" Phil cried out, grabbing her hand and darting down the almost deserted hallway to class.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mrs. Lavender looked up from her attendance sheet as the door banged open.

"Good of you to show," she said, looking at both her students with a firm disappointment.

"Sorry Mrs. Lavender," both teens replied in unison.

"Just take your seats please," Mrs. Lavender said, motioning with her hand, but not looking at them.

Keely blushed in embarrassment, nervously chuckling as she and Phil moved to their seats. Keely froze for a few seconds as she moved to her desk, feeling blood drain from her face. No one else noticed, but her eyes had fallen onto Sam's old, still vacant desk. For a few moments, Keely could see nothing, but the desk and its former owner sitting in it. Goose bumps ran along her arms and a prickling feeling formed on the back of her neck the longer she looked at the desk.

"Is something wrong, Keely?" Mrs. Lavender asked, watching her student closely.

Snapping her head around, Keely shook her head. "No, sorry."

"Yes, well could you take her seat now, please," Mrs. Lavender asked, before turning towards the white board.

Keely took her seat quietly, slumping into it as more embarrassment flowed into her cheeks and she felt her face growing hot.

"You all right?" a female asked from beside her.

Keely glanced over and saw Ann staring at her though concerned eyes. Keely smiled slightly at her friend and nodded her head. Ann didn't look convinced, but at that moment Mrs. Lavender had began teaching. Keely glanced over to her friend and smiled inwardly. Five months ago, Ann had been in Sam's old gang and had made no attempt to befriend Keey. Yet know, the two were like long lost sisters. Doing all that girls could do together and they were always together, when Phil or Ann's boyfriend Ben couldn't be with them.

"How much can things change and for the better too?" Keely asked herself, her heat rising with hope and for the first time, all thoughts of Sam's return had vanished from her mind.

Phil glanced over at Keely and found that she was really smiling, causing him to smile as well. "I'm glad she's feeling better, and-"

His thoughts were cut off as the classroom door opened. The vice Principal entered the room heading right towards the teacher and paying no attention to the students.

Mrs. Lavender turned towards him asking, "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Yes, I…" his voice trailed off as he leaned in and whispered something in her ear.

Phil watched the adults closely and noticed Mrs. Lavender glance over at Keely, her eyes wide.

"That can't be good," he though to himself, glancing from the teacher, to Keely and back again.

He gulped, but didn't say anything, trying not to over react. Keely seemed to be lost in her writing and for another time, he was glad she loved to write. It kept her from seeing the pain that was slowly creeping into his heart. As much as he wanted to know what she was writing, he had more important things on his mind, and the longer he watched the adults the more nervous he became. The vice Principle straightened himself and motioned to the door.

Mrs. Lavender nodded saying, "Thank you."

Vice Principle nodded and turned his attention to the class.

Clearing his throat, he began. "I am pleased to welcome back a former student. She had to leave do to some complications, but I want you to treat her no different than you did before. Please join me in welcoming back Samantha Freedman."

He began clapping and soon other began to follow him as a young figure entered the room. She had brown hair pulled in a pony tail and was wearing a navy blue short sleeve shirt and a black skirt that reached just below her knees. She had a genuine smile and her eyes shone with a fondness of life that had been missing that last time Phil had seen her.

She smiled at everyone and even gave a small wave to all her peers as she spoke. "Hi, I'm so glad to be back, I know I messed up big time, but I'm not going down that road anymore, so I'm so glad to be back with familiar faces."

Her smile never faded, but it looked so natural and warm that no one felt that it was forced. Phil glanced over at Keely and Ann and saw that they were just as confused as he felt. He wasn't sure what to make of the new Sam, or even if Sam had changed at all. One thing he knew for certain, was that Sam wasn't going to get anywhere near his girlfriend. A chill ran down his spine, but he brushed it off as Sam resumed her old, old seat. She shot him a look of happiness and smiled. Yet his facial expression was unreadable and he had no idea what to make of this new person before him. Keely glanced over at Phil and slipped him a piece of paper. He took it and looked up to make sure that Mrs. Lavender wasn't looking.

Unfolding the note, he read, what's going on with Sam?

He read and reread the note, glancing over from Sam, to Keely and back again completely uncertain. Taking his pen, he replied and handed it back to Keely.

It read, I have no idea, meet at our place at 11

Keely read the note, before slipping it beneath her other notebooks. Glancing over, she nodded slightly, but Phil could see her hands trembling with fear. Phil took a deep breath, but he could feel himself trembling with fear too. Who was this new girl and had she really changed? He intended to find out, but first he had to keep his promise and protect Keely from anymore harm, and he would keep that promise.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you enjoyed that. Please review and what did you enjoy about this chapter. Please explain with as much detail as possible, please. Thanks more soon I hope. Also any suggestions for the next chap. would be must helpful, THANKS TO ll my failthful reviewers, you guys MEAN THE WORLD TO me. THANKS, review please.  
**


	4. Lunch and Happiness

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Later at lunch, Keely walked out into the courtyard, a gentle breeze blowing past her. Hair flying in front of her, she brushed it away, her eyes wondering around. Kids were sitting down at their lunch tables, laughing with friends. Adjusting her backpack, she pulled her baby blue sleeve as it slide partly down her shoulder.

"Keely," Sam asked from behind her.

Keely felt her skin crawling with both fear and mistrust. Keely sighed heavily, ignoring her as much as possible.

"Keely, you want to hang out?" Sam asked, walking up and standing in front of her.

"Sam, not know ok," Keely said not looking directly at her.

Sam's eyes flashed with sadness for a moment, but then returned to happiness. Keely felt chills running down her spine as she caught sight of that smile. That smile was to good to be real and it freaked her out, truly it did.

"Keely, please just talk to me, I really want to be your friend…Keels please…" Sam's voice trailed off as she reached out to take Keely's' hands in her own.

Taking a step back, Keely lowered her gaze into the ground, uncertainty filling the air. Folding her hair behind her ear, Keely said, "I…I have to go, I'll see you around."

Without another word, she darted around Sam and headed over towards her usual lunch spot.

"Hey Keel," Phil called out to her.

"Hey, how are you?" Keely asked, walking over and placing a kiss on his cheek.

Blushing slightly, he said, "Nothing much…what's wrong?"

Keely forced a smile and sat down on the bench. Opening her backpack, she said, "Nothing's wrong, Phil why do you ask?"

"Because you have her fake smile on," he said, pulling out his own lunch.

"Are you saying that I'm a lair, Phil Diffy!" Keely exclaimed in fake offence.

Phil placed his hand on her knee rubbing it comfortingly. "Keels' please you can tell me anything."

"It's nothing," she persisted, taking a bite from her sandwich.

Phil's eyebrows rose in amazement as he replied, "Right, come on Keels….," he paused for a moment, "…is it Sam?"

Keely froze for a moment and she stopped chewing, her eyes glazing over for less than a second. Swallowing hard, she muttered something under her breath that he couldn't decipher.

"What?" he asked, lowering his sandwich.

Keely didn't look at him, but took another bite of her sandwich staring off into space. Gently he took her hand in his own, rubbing his thump gingerly against it.

"Keely…keels, please listen to me, I swear that if tried anything to hurt you I would kill her for you," he said quietly, but there was passion beneath his voice.

Keely shook her head, lowering her gaze onto his hand holding hers. "No you won't Phil, you're not a killer," she whispered, her voice cracking at the end.

"I don't care…Keels if Sam hurt you"

"Phil, calm down, please all she did was try to be friendly. That's the only thing she's guilty of," Keely said, tucking some hair behind her right ear.

Phil didn't say anything for a few seconds, simply stared at her. Keely glanced up at him and had to suppress a laugh at his facial expression. Phil's eyebrows lowered for a moment as he watched her failing in her attempt not to laugh.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

Keely closed her eyes, shaking her head muttering, "Nothing Phil really."

Phil didn't looked convinced, but shoved her playfully saying, "Hey knock it off."

Unfortunately that only had her break out in fits of laughter. Holding her sides, she cried out, "Phil, just stop talking."

"Hey!" he cried pretending to be offended. After a few more seconds, she stopped laughing and muttered, "Sorry Phil."

"It's fine, but I promise that if Sam wants to get to you, she's going to have to go though me first," he declared, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, bring her into half a hug. Keely smiled as she returned the hug with a small kiss on the cheek.

"I love you Phil," she whispered into his ear. Phil released her and stared directly into her green eyes a sheepish smile on his face.

"Can I get that in writing?"

Keely shoved him in the shoulder saying, "Only if you can catch me."

Without another word, she grabbed her backpack and lunch and darted off. Phil stared after for a moment before jumping up and running after her.

"Hey that's not fair!" he cried out, running after her as fast as he could.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phil and Keely walked over to her apartment, hands laced with the others'. "You know I never get that message in writing," Phil said.

"You never caught me did you?" Keely asked, smiling at him.

Phil shrugged, adjusting his backpack on his shoulder. Keely blushed asking sweetly, "So, do you want to come off?"

"Have to take a rain check Keels, my Dad's coming home tonight and it's his big day today," Phil replied, rolling his eyes playfully.

"You know that some else's big day is next week," Keely said quietly.

Phil stopped walking for a moment turning to face his girlfriend directly. His eyebrows narrowed in confusion. "What's next week?"

Keely laughed, but then stiffened as his facial expression hadn't changed. "You seriously don't know what next week is, Phil," she whispered, shock and sadness filling her eyes.

"What, is it school break, or maybe a test, or maybe someone's Birthday!"

Keely squealed with happiness, jumping up and down, hugging him tightly.

Yet the moment, she pulled away from him saying, "Don't ever do that again, you had be scared for a minute Phil."

"Sorry, couldn't resist," he admitted as he ducked a blow to his shoulder. He laughing in his victory, but was meet with a slap at his head.

"Ow! Keely," he exclaimed, rubbing his head. Keely placed her hands on her hips satisfied, smiling at him.

"That's what you get for messing with me Philip Diffy," she said, looking directly into his eyes.

"Is that so Miss Teslow, well than this is what you get!" he cried as he began to tickle her.

She burst into fits of laughter trying to get away, but he held her fast. In between her laughter, she cried, Phil, remember what happened last time."

At once, Phil released her, nodding in agreement. "Very good point, look I have to get going, see you later, Keel."

"See you, Phil," she replied before running inside to the apartment.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Opening the front door, he called out, "Mom, Pim I'm home."

Barb Diffy walked into the hall from the kitchen, drying her hands. "Hey Phil, how was school?"

Phil shrugged placing his backpack down. "Where's Pim?" he asked, looking around.

"In the kitchen, she's working on something for school," Barb said, brushing off some white flower from her dark green shirt and jeans.

Phil's eyebrows narrowed as he headed towards his room. "Remind me to call for something that's actually decent food."

"I heard that!" Pim cried running into the hallway with a handful of flower.

Barb stepped in between her children crying, "all right that enough, Phil go do some work and Pim get back in the kitchen."

Both kids mumbled under their breath, but Barb wouldn't give. Pointing in both directions, she cried, "GO, now!"

Phil rolled his eyes, running up the stairs. Closing his bedroom door, he flung himself onto his bed. Everything was going fine, but then he bolted up right. He had forgotten his lyric book at school.

"Damn it," he cursed under his breath. He sighed, slamming himself in the forehead, lying back down.

"I'm so stupid," he muttered under his breath just as the phone rang. He groaned in annoyance, but after the second ring he got up and picked it up.

"Hello," he said not interested at all.

"Hi Phil, I found something that belongs to you," a familiar voice said.

Phil nearly fell out of his chair and he gulped down a curse forming on his lips.

Taking a breath he managed to say, "Hey, Sam, how are you?"

"Hey Phil, so come by the park in about ten minutes and I'll give you your book."

"Why not at school?" he asked, feeling both fear and hatred.

"Ten minutes," Sam repeated firmly. The other line went dead.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know it's a cliffie, but now we're getting into the action. Vote on what should happen. **

**1) Phil goes and Keely's there tied up  
**

**2) Phil goes and Sam "convinces" him to break up with Keely**

**Vote in your review. I hope you enjoyed it and please reveiw thanks. **


	5. The Deal

**Here's the next chapter. I OWN NOTHING, but the Sam and the plot. I know it's short, but please bear with me. I hope you enjoy it.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**"Hey Phil, so come by the park in about ten minutes and I'll give you your book."**

**"Why not at school?" he asked, feeling both fear and hatred.**

**"Ten minutes," Sam repeated firmly. The other line went dead.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Phil paced up and down his room his heart pounding as Sam's words resounded in his ears. He glanced over the phone and for the sixth time thought about calling Keely. Shaking his head, he sat down on the edge of his bed, placing his head in his hands taking deep calming breaths. Running his hand though his hair, he sighed deeply. Glancing at the clock, it read, 5: 00.

He groaned, but stood up and walked downstairs. Grabbing his coat, he ran down stairs his heart thumping against his chest.

"Phil, where are you going?" Barb asked.

He stopped dead in his tracks, his hand just about to turn the knob. Pulling it away, he cursed under his breath before turning back to face his mom. Barb was waiting patiently for an explanation, her hands parched on her hips.

"So where are you going?" she repeated gently.

Phil just stared at her for a few seconds, trying to think of a good excuse. Since even his mom wouldn't like the idea of going over to see an attempted murderer.

"Keely just called and wanted to talk me about something," he said quietly, not meting Barb's gaze.

Barb's eyebrows narrowed in confusion, as she replied, "Really, I thought you just got back from walking her home."

"Mom, please I really need to go," he begged, his eyes darting over at the clock.

He had five minutes, and he didn't want Keely to get hurt. Barb noticed her son looking at the clock, but said nothing.

After a few seconds, she said, "All right, but be home for dinner at 7."

"Thanks Mom," he said, giving her a small wave, before he ran out the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He ran down the driveway, slipping on the cement for just a moment. Pulling his coat as he went, he could feel a sudden coldness in the air. Wind rushed around him and he felt his checks burn red, but his nose was dripping with sweat. Whipping sweat from his face, he picked up speed his legs burning with both exhaustion and pain. The streets were almost completely deserted just as the night, when he had found out Sam's true nature. Rounding a corner, he saw the park, dark and as deserted as the streets. Slumping against the wall, he tried to reduce the thumping of his heart against his chest, and the sweat that was dripping slowly down his fingertips.

After a few moments, he straightened himself, taking a few deep breaths. Running his hand though his hair, he began to walk over towards the park. The wind blew around him causing the empty swings to creak, the chains rattling, and the few overhead lights seemed to flick on and off. Phil walked around his eyes darting everywhere at the slightest sound. Even in the dull dusk light, he felt chills and goose bumps running along his arms and down his spine. A few seconds later, he heard a familiar voice calling over to him from his left.

"Phil, how are you?" Sam asked, waving over towards him, a large smile placed on her face.

Phil spun around, his heart sinking in his stomach, but his mind racing with possibilities. Sam sat on her swing patiently, her smile never fading and her eyes looking at him all over. The intensity of her gaze, unnerved him and he had to look away. For the first time, her smile faltered uneasy, but then she shook her head in disbelief.

Standing up, but never lifting her gaze, she said calmly. "That Teslow girl really changed you Phil; I hear you aren't even playing football anymore."

Phil shrugged. "Things change."

Sam nodded, moving closer to him the gravel cracking under her feet. Phil didn't back away and tried to keep himself from bounding her in the head.

When she was only a few inches away, he asked softly, "Where is she?"

"Where's who?" Sam asked, taking a few steps closer.

At that he retreated back a few steps, keeping only a few inches between them. Yet though few inches, were enough to keep him true to Keely. However, Sam's longing gaze never left his own.

"Where is she?" Phil repeated gently, but there was no mistaking the firmness underneath his tone.

"What's special about Teslow?" Sam asked, a flash of fire running though her eyes.

The wind blew around them, but neither of them took any notice as their eyes locked onto each others'. Sam smirked and her eyes narrowed until they were almost slits.

Taking a small step forward, she said, "Phil, I…I don't know what she's done to you, but I'm here now. Please come back to me."

"No! Sam you're a crazy bitch, and the only thing Keely has done is show me true love and real compassion for something. Unlike you, you selfish heartless bitch!" Phil cried out, glaring daggers at his ex girlfriend.

Sam's smile finally vanished from her face and the wind blew loose strands around her shoulders.

"Phil, Phil, Phil…I forgive you for leaving me, but now I'm back, can't we just start over?" she asked, moving closer.

Phil back up further, but soon had backed up into a tree.

Sam stood away from him a few inches staring directly into his eyes. "Listen Phil, if you don't want anything to happen to that girl, I would be gratefully that I'm allowing you back."

"You can't do anything to her," he said, forcing a laugh.

Memories from that night after Keely had left his house and then later at school that day that Sam had been taken away played over and over in his mind. However, he wouldn't let Sam have the satisfaction of seeing his fear. Sam shook her head chuckling to herself.

"Phil, Phil, Phil, don't think I'm a weakling liker that bitch," placing her hand in her pocket, "I have my ways and trust me, that evil, worthless slut will be begging, begging me to end her life. However, if come back to me willingly she'll be perfectly fine."

"You wouldn't," he replied, hoping to sound confidant, even though he felt his heart sinking down.

"I wouldn't say that," Sam replied softly, withdrawing her hand from her pocket.

Darkness was falling quickly now and he could just make out the shadow of a knife in her hand. From her other pocket, she pulled out his small lyric book. Smirking, she cut the book up into small fragments.

Gulping, he managed to say, "Please put that away."

"Of course, Phil," she replied softly, as thought nothing was wrong.

Once the knife was safely away, she moved closer, pressing herself up against him, he's back pressed roughly into the tree. Her lips fall onto his own gently, just a passionate kiss of any lovers. Phil closed his eyes, but then began to return the kiss, wrapping one arm around her neck gingerly. Wind blew around them as the two were covered in complete darkness, the fragments of all his songs scatting in the breeze, drifting away. The loyalty to Keely was gone and there was nothing he could do to change it without causing anymore pain.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope enjoyed it and please review. Please explain with as much detail as possible please. I know it's a little over dramatic, but it's a fanfic. Please don't burn me for that. Please explain and 1 out of 10 what would you rate it and why. Please and look out for more soon. **


	6. The Note

**Here's the next chapter. I own nothing, but Sam, Ann,Ben and the plot. I know the last chapter was a let down, but hopefully this is better. I hope you enjoy.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keely walked into the courtyard humming a song. Her blond hair was curled, bouncing around her shoulders, her short sleeve blue shirt and dark red skirt swaying in the slight morning breeze. Lying her backpack down, she sat down on a bench, pulling out a book. Just then she heard two voices calling over to her.

"Hey Keely," both cried.

Keely glanced up, a smile and a spark of happiness sprang into her eyes.

"Hey guys," she replied, giving her friends a small, but excited wave.

Ben and Ann walked towards her, their fingers intertwined with each others. Keely couldn't help, but smiling at them, they were meant for each other, just like her and Phil.

"How are you?" Ann asked, sitting down beside her friend.

"Great, I can't wait for tonight!" Keely exclaimed, a large smile forming on her lips.

"What's tonight?" Ben asked causeries, but not nearly as excited.

"It's our anniversary!"

"Uh, me and Ann just had ours," Ben asked confused.

Keely laughed and swatted at his leg playfully. "Phil and me, stupid."

"Oh…how long?" Ban asked, adjusting his backpack.

"About six months," Keely stated, as thought it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Ben opened his month, but his voice was drowned out by Ann screaming for excitement.

"Really, oh my god, what are you going to wear?" Ann asked, clasping Keely's hands in her own.

"I'm not sure, but I was thinking…, what?" Keely asked, her eyes widening and her month almost dropping to the ground.

Ann didn't say anything, but turned in the direction her friend was staring in.

"Oh my god," she breathed out, as shocked as Keely.

Phil had just walked into the courtyard and silence had seemed to fallen over the whole school. His arm was wrapped around Sam's waist and her arm was draped around his shoulder. No one spoke as the "couple" walked towards school. As they passed, people felt their months hitting the pavement and could barely think. Keely sat frozen in place and her mind was buzzing with confusion and a ping of heart ache. Her grip tightened around Ann's hand and the excitement vanished from her eyes.

"Phil?" she asked softly, barely able to hear herself.

Phil didn't even glance her way, just looked straight ahead. His eyes seemed glazed over, but his facial expression was unreadable. Pausing for a moment, he seemed to be thinking about something, but then Sam tugged at his arm.

"Come on Phil, we'll be late for class," Sam said.

Phil nodded stiffly, but then Sam turned him to face her. Wrapping her arms around him, she drew him into a kiss, a short, but deep kiss.

The silence around them was deafening and if listened for a tear hitting the pavement. Only Ann seemed to see, Phil's body stiffening in disgust and he didn't return the kiss right away. Confused Ann glanced over at her friend, feeling her heart sinking into her stomach. Tears were rolling down Keely's face and her lips were beginning to tremble.

"Why Phil?" she asked, trying to hold back her tears.

Sam broke away and smirked at the blond in triumph.

"What's wrong Teslow? You know that he never belonged to you, you were just a little whore that he used to satisfy himself."

Ben glanced over at his friend, as Ann placed a comforting arm around her.

Stepping in front of them, he said, "Leave Keely the hell alone, you bitch."

"Oh, Ben, I would to stay and catch up, but we have class," Sam said smiling sweetly.

Just then the bell rang; Sam smirked at the three friends, before wrapping her arm around Phil's and heading inside.

Slowly everyone began heading inside, all avoiding looking at the three. Ben rolled his eyes and turned back to Keely.

"Don't think about that slut, she's nothing. You're amazing Keely," he said, offering her a large smile.

Keely glanced up at him returning the gesture gratefully.

"Thanks Ben, I'm going to go the bathroom," she said, pulling away from Ann.

"You sure?" both her friends asked.

Keely nodded gently whipping away the few tears. Without waiting for an answer, she ran past Ben and into school. Ben and Ann watched her leave, but as the second bell rang, they knew they couldn't skip class.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After class, Ann went looking for her missing friend. She found Keely lying outside the theater. Her knees pressed against her chest, trying not to cry, yet he could clearly see her hands trembling against her knees. Clearing her throat, she walked up to her friend slowly. The blond snapped her head around, startled, but then relaxed as she recognized her friend.

"Keely, why did you skip class?" she asked softly.

Keely's eyes seemed to glaze over, but said nothing as a few tears slipped down her face. Ann moved closer, but with each step Keely shrank away from her, moving against the wall. She stopped her advance and calmly sat on the floor about a foot away from the blond.

"Keely, please don't shut people out. Why don't you try to talk to him?" she asked, placing a hand in her back pocket.

"Don't you think I tried Ann, but he's to busy breaking my heart to notice," Keely said, her voice cracking, more tears rolling down her face.

Ann sighed heavily, but reached out and gingerly placed her hand on Keely's knee. Keely's eyes snapped up and stared directly at her friend, even though her vision was blurred by tears. A few moments of silence passed neither girl knowing what to say.

Finally, Keely spoke, but her voice caused a chill to run down Ann's spine. "Why do you care? Why aren't you with your perfect boyfriend?"

"Keels…please Phil's great"

"Until he back stabs you!" Keely cried, turning away, resting her head on her knees.

Her body shook as more tears and sobs escaped her, but she didn't say anything. Ann sighed heavily, but then tried to lighten the mood.

"We're not going to have another Sam are we?" she asked, inching closer, a teasing smile on her lips.

"That's not funny," Keely said softly.

"You're right, but Keel…you can't keep him from your life for ever, I mean I'm sure he has a reason," Ann said, carefully choosing her words.

"It…it doesn't matter, Ann, he was just using me while Sam was gone."

"You know that's not true," reaching into her back pocket, "besides he gave me something for you."

Keely's head snapped up, but inched around to look at her friend. Her face was bright red and tears glinted in her eyes, but she sucked them back down.

"What?" she asked, barely able to breath, as Ann's words echoed over in her mind. Ann nodded and handed the folded note to her friend. Keely stared at it for a few seconds and then glanced up at her friend, fear filling her green eyes.

"It's ok," Ann whispered gently.

Keely raised her hand, but heisted for a few moments. Keely whipped her tears away, sniffling as she held the small note in her trembling hands. Taking a deep calming breath, she opened it.

It read, _Meet at my house at 9pm. All my love my Song Bird._

Keely read and reread the note her mind not completely grasping the message. After a minute, she looked up at Ann her eyes widening, but her eyebrows lowering in confusion.

"Is this real?" She asked, pushing her blond curls away form her face. Ann simply nodded, smiling slightly.

"See, he's not a heartless bustard," Ann said.

Keely laughed halfheartedly as she stood up. Together the two friends headed to their next class, a ray of hope filling her heart. Yet within that hope a flicker of doubt remained and she couldn't shake it away, no matter how much she tried.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you enjoyed it. I hope it was better than the last one. Please review and 1 out of 10 how would you rate it and why. Please explain in as much detail as possible. Please and THANKS.  
**


	7. What Should We Do?

**Here's the next chapter. I own NOTHING, but the plot. I hope you enjoy it.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Keely, it's so good to see you!?" Barb Diffy exclaimed, bringing the teenager into a warm embrace.

"You too, Mrs. Diffy," Keely replied, forcing a smile.

Barb released her, placing her hands on her shoulders. "You do now what time it is?"

The blond nodded, laughing gently.

"Yeah, but Phil…" her voice trailed off, turning her head around her.

Her eyes scanned the darkness, but there wasn't any sign of someone watching her. Sighing with relief, she turned back to face Barb. Barb looked at her up and down, concern crossing over her features.

Keely smiled reassuringly, asking, "Is Phil up in his room?"

Barb nodded. "He should be up in his room, but he might be busy or sleeping."

Keely nodded and walked past her, heading upstairs.

Barb called over her, "Keely, Sweetie, it's almost nine o clock."

"I know, but he emailed me to come over, he has something to talk to me about," Keely replied, not turning around to face her.

A few seconds of silence passed, closing her eyes, she mouthed, "Please don't tell me to leave."

"Ok, would you like to spend the night?" Barb asked.

Keely sighed in relief inwardly, but replied, "Uh, sure, if I can, thanks Mrs. Diffy."

Barb nodded, turning to go back into the kitchen.

Keely ran up the remainder of the stairs quietly. Reaching the top, she spotted Pim coming out of her bedroom.

"Hey Pim," she called out, waving. Pim spun around startled, but then held her hand over her thumping heart.

"What the heck are you doing here?" she asked, eyebrows frowning in confusion as she stared at the older girl.

"Phil told me to come by," Keely replied honestly. Pim didn't look convinced, but shrugged it off.

"I thought it might have been that other girl," Pim said, glancing at Keely guilty.

The young blond saw the teenager stiffen as her eyes dulled over, staring off into space.

Taking a step forward, Pim asked carefully, "Keely?"

Blinking, Keely came back and focused her gaze on the younger girl. "I'm fine, so is Phil in his room?"

"Yeah, but he's been acting strange since last night," Pim said, shrugging.

Keely didn't know what to say and watched as Pim walked past her.

Pim began to walk downstairs, but called over her shoulder. "He has been in his room for hours and he might be a sleep, it's really dark inside."

With that, Pim continued walking downstairs. Keely watched her go in silence, uncertain, but then shrugged it off. Turning around, she began walking towards his room down the hall. Stopping in front of the door, she glanced down at the floor, there wasn't any light coming though.

"She was right," she thought to herself. Knocking gently, she called out, "Phil, are you in there?"

No one answered.

"Maybe he is sleeping," she thought to herself, gripping the door knob gently.

Opening the door, she peered inside quietly. The room was dark, except for a few small lights stationed around. The blinds were down; completing the darkness and a hollow feeling began creeping into her stomach.

"Phil?" she whispered, stepping causally inside.

Shutting the door, she called out again. "Phil?"

Suddenly, she felt hands wrap around her waist, spinning her around. She would've screamed, but a hand cupped over her moth, muffling her screams. In the near complete darkness, it was almost impossible to make out her attacker. Waving her hands frantically, she tried to get away, but strong arms restrained her. She felt her body being brought closer and then a breath of hot air filled her ear.

"Keels," the voice whispered into her ear.

Her arms froze in mid air, feeling her body relax almost instantly. The arms around her waist released her slowly, but gentle hands remained perched gracefully on her hips. From the dim lights around the room, she saw those same intense blue eyes and wavy dark hair of her boyfriend.

Surprised, she asked in a whisper, "Phil?"

He nodded smiling down at her. They stared at each other for a few seconds, but then Keely pulled away and shoved him onto the bed.

"What the hell are you trying to do, scare m to death?" she asked offended and slightly annoyed.

Phil raised himself into a sitting position, staring at her startled, but understanding. "Keely, please be quiet, and I'm sorry about startling you like that-"

"You nearly gave me a heart attack!" she exclaimed, glaring down at him.

Phil sighed, inching off the bed and standing up to face her. Keely took a few steps back, glancing around the room. He didn't advance on her; instead he simply stood in place looking directly at her though the darkness.

"I'm so sorry, but I had to make sure that-"

"Why is it so dark?" she asked, cutting him off and ignoring his comment.

"I had to make sure no one can see inside this room," he explained quietly.

Keely turned back to face him, her full attention fixed on him, waiting patiently for him to continue. He stared at her, uncertain, but then realized what she was waiting for. Taking a deep breath, he walked over to the window, closing in his eyes, and began explaining.

"Sam called my house the other day saying that she had my lyric book, you know the one you gave me for my birthday. Well, I went to get it back, and she…she said that…that if I didn't break up with you, that she…she would," he paused, taking a deep calming breath, "that she…she would …"

His voice trailed off, tears actually rolling down his face. Keely stared at his back, noticing a chill run down his spine. There no need for him to finish his story, both of them understood what Sam had declared. Keely felt her knees beginning to buckle, but she sucked up her fear and straightened herself.

Staring at him, she asked softly, "But…but what about that, that kiss?"

Phil whipped his tears away, but couldn't bring himself to face his girlfriend.

"That kiss," he whispered, "meant _**nothing**_ to me."

"Really?" she asked, uncertainly, brushing some hair out her face.

Phil didn't say anything, but finally turned around to face her. From the dull light surrounding the room, she could see his intense eyes watching her closely. Neither of them said anything, an uncertain silence fall around the two teenagers. Keely's eyes lowered onto the floor, her fingers nervously. Phil stood still, watching her and his eyes running along her body.

Taking a few steps forward, he said gently, "You know, I would never lie to you."

She nodded silently, raising her gaze to meet his own.

"But…but then…" she paused trying to express her feelings in the right words. "But…do you have any idea, how…how much..." she paused, her bottom lip trembling.

Phil took another step towards her. Her eyes snapped onto his, uncertainly, but she didn't back away.

She opened her mouth again, but he cut her off, as his lips closed over hers. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he brought her closer, pressing her body against hers. Her arms soon wrapped around his neck, running though his soft dark hair. His hands intertwined with the tips of her golden curls. Their lips moved everywhere in a passionate and long kiss. Pulling away fro air, he stared directly into her green eyes.

"Believe me now," he whispered, moving his hand around to her cheek.

Caressing it, he leaned in gently touching her forehead. She smiled, laying her hand tenderly over his on her cheek.

"I, I do…I love you Phil," she breathed, gazing into his dark, intense blue eyes.

Whipping away a strand of golden hair, he whispered, "I love you with my very soul Keely, my song bird."

"You're the only song in my life," she replied quietly.

His smile grew, the longer he stared down at her. After a few moments, they leaned back into another, shorter, but none the less passionate kiss. A moment later, Keely pulled away, her eyes wide with happiness, but quickly turned into fear.

Still wrapping in his arms, she asked, "What bout Sam?"

He sensed the urgently and fear beneath her angelic features. Her hand slowly lowered onto her shoulder, his thump gently rubbing against her neck. He remained quiet for a few seconds, his eyes darting all around the room, before returning on her.

"Phil?" she asked, her fingers digging tighter into him.

He ignored the moment of pain, trying to remain as calm as possible. His eyes were blank and his facial expression unreadable. Keely began to panic and her words began to tumble out in a rush of fear and sadness.

"Phil, what are we going to do? She could, oh god Phil what are we going to do?" she asked, her eyes searching his for some kind of reassurance

Phil placed a finger against her soft lips, silencing her at once.

Looking directly into her eyes, he whispered, "Keel, do you trust me."

She nodded automatically, her eyes growing wide from both fear and uncertainty.

Moving his hand onto her cheek, he asked, "Did I not promise that I would always protect you."

She nodded again, closing her eyes and allowing her head to tilt into his open palm.

"You do trust me, don't you?"

She nodded, opening her eyes again, staring directly into his.

"But what can we do? I mean she could…What are we going to do?" she asked, a single tear escaping and rolling down her cheek.

Rubbing the tear away with his thump, he whispered, "We have to run."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please explain in detail, what you enjoyed about the chapter. 1 out of 10 what would you rate it and why? Please answer those with as much, AS MUCH DETAIL AS POSSIBLE, thanks. More soon I promise **


	8. Getting Started

**Hey it's another chapter and in one night too. That's a new record for me. I own NOTHING, but the plot. I hope you enjoy.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Last time: **

**"You do trust me, don't you?"**

**She nodded, opening her eyes again, staring directly into his. **

**"But what can we do? I mean she could…What are we going to do?" she asked, a single tear escaping and rolling down her cheek.**

**Rubbing the tear away with his thump, he whispered, "We have to run."**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keely simply stared at him, her throat had done completely dry and her eyes seemed to grow wider with each passing second. She felt her knees buckling and her heart was thundering against her chest, about ready to burst from inside. His words kept resounding in her perfect ears and for a moment her eyes were focused far off, beyond him. Into another world, where there was no fear of death or plans of escape. She felt hands shaking her shoulder gently and a distant voice calling out her name. After a few seconds, she returned, her gaze focusing only on the young man before her.

"Keels, are you ok?" he asked quietly, placing a few pieces of golden hair behind her ear.

She didn't say anything and felt herself felling back, but his grip tightened around her waist, holding her up.

"Keely, please say something," he said.

"Phil, did you…did you mean it?" she breathed out, barely able to speak.

Noticing her body beginning to tremble, he led her over to his bed. He half carried, half supported her over and settled her down gently, his arm still wrapped around her shoulder.

Sitting down next to her, he said, "Keely, listen…I know you might not have wanted to hear that, but I don't know what else to do."

Keely closed her eyes, taking deep calming breaths, falling gently against his chest. His arm lowered from her shoulder and he began rubbing it comfortingly along her arm. Slowly, she moved one arm around his back, rubbing it in the same fashion. Opening her eyes, she stared out into the almost complete darkness of his room, a chill running down her spine. The darkness of his room was almost like the future dark and uncertain, but then her eyes fall on one of the small lamps. She smiled slightly.

"But there's always a light at the end of the tunnel," she thought to herself, a leap of hope in her heart.

However, than another thought occurred to her and a trimmer ran down her spine. "The questions is can we make it to the end of that tunnel."

She was so lost in her thoughts, that she almost missed Phil talking to her.

"I guess…I could, keep up the masqueraded of being Sam's little puppet boyfriend," he mused, thinking out loud.

Keely pulled away from his grasp, sitting bolt right up, staring directly into his eyes.

"You promised me, that that bitch meant nothing to you!" she exclaimed, a few tears rolling down her face.

Phil simply stared back at her shocked and slightly proud of his girlfriend. However, when he opened his mouth, a chuckle escaped him.

"I never thought you would be the one to curse," he said gently, but he was smiling.

Keely paused for a moment and than laughed along with him. Their laughter sob sided after a few seconds, as their problem resurfaced around them. Taking a deep breath, he ran his hand though his hair, breathing out in frustration. Keely watched him closely, and timidly placed a hand on his leg.

"Phil, you ok?" she asked.

He turned towards her, taking her hand in his own, and gripping it tightly.

"Keely, I know that…I know you'll miss your Dad, but…unless we leave…than we…" his voice trailed off, his eyes lowering onto his bed quilt.

Keely took a breath, removing her hand from his grasp gently. Standing up, she walked almost like a ghost over to the window.

Hugging herself, she asked quietly, "did you really mean it?"

Phil didn't even bother to answer, she knew that he had meant it, or else he wouldn't have any suggested it. He stood up slowly, but made no move to go over to her.

"I know it's almost ridicules, but if you want us to be together….you do want that, right?"

"Of course," she said softly, tears causing her voice to crack.

"Well, if we want to be together, than we need to go someplace safe," he explained gently, taking a few steps towards her.

She nodded, but another chill rand own her spine. He walked up, placing a firm, but gingerly laid a hand on her shoulder. She leaned back, pressing herself against him, placing her own hand over his.

"Is this the only way?" she whispered, gripping his hand tightly.

"I don't think we have a choice," he replied simply, squeezing her hand in reassurance.

"I'll follow you to the ends of the earth Phil," she said, turning around to face him. He gazed down at her, slowly moving his hand down her arm and around her waist.

"I'll follow you anywhere in the universe, Keely Teslow," he whispered, leaning in for another kiss.

He titled her head up, her own hands sliding comfortable around his neck.

"Promise," she whispered.

"Always," he replied, his lips barely an inch from hers.

Just as their lips meet, a ring from his cell phone filled the room.

Breaking apart instantly, he blushed embarrassed and held up his finger saying, "One second."

Keely nodded, unwrapping her arms from his neck and sitting patiently on the bed. Phil flipped open the phone pressing it tightly to his ear.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hi Phil, I was wondering, would you like to go to the movies with me tomorrow?" Sam's voice filled his ear.

He felt himself physically cringe at the sound of her voice, but his voice remained even.

"I think I'm busy tomorrow Sam," he said glancing over at Keely, but then turned hastily away.

"Phil, if you're blowing me off, I swear that dirty bitch slut will be in the hospital by the next morning," Sam replied icily.

Phil glanced over at Keely again, a chill running down his spine, his mind beginning to race at options. Keely stared at him intensely, almost feeling his fear as her own. Every few moments, he would glance at her, each time with more urgently and fearfully. Her hands began to tremble and she felt hot tears prickling her eyes, but she wouldn't…couldn't look away from him in shame.

"Sam, I'm not blowing you off, my Dad's coming home tomorrow and my mom wants us to stay for dinner. He's been gone away on business for like a week," Phil explained, turning all the way around from Keely.

"All right fine, but if I see you and that bitch together, you'll be sorry you ever got to know," Sam hissed on the other end.

The line went dead and Phil closed the phone with a heavy sigh.

"What was that about?" Keely asked softly, from behind him.

He closed his eyes, swallowing his tears back down, he turned back to her. At once, she stood up, locking his gaze with her own. He opened his mouth, but there wasn't any need for words. All the answers she needed were filling his sorrowfully and pain filled gaze. Finally her knees buckled and she fall back onto the bed, fresh tears pouring down her face. Her face was squinted up as she sniffled and her lips began to tremble. Her body shook and she fall down and cried into his pillow. Phil stood there watching her break down, all because of him. It ripped his heart out, but he couldn't do anything, but comfort her and allow her to cry.

Walking slowly over, he knelt down on the bed, reaching up and stroking her hair. "Keels," he cooed, as her cries grew in volume.

"Shh, it'll be all right, I promise you, I'll never leave you alone, ever," he vowed to her, standing up and sitting on the edge of the bed.

Keely didn't look up, but shook her head, digging her face further into the pillow beneath her. Just then, a gentle knock came at the door. Keely's dries stopped instantly and Phil's head snapped around.

"Phil, is everything all right in there?" Barb asked though the door.

Phil sighed inwardly, but then felt guilt creeping into his heart as he called out, "Everything's fine Mom."

"You sure, does Keely need anything?" Barb asked, concern evident even though the door.

Phil stroked her golden hair, whispering, "do you need anything?"

Keely sucked down her tears and managed to call out, "Nothing, thanks Mrs. Diffy."

"All right then, Phil I'm going to bed and Pim is in her room finishing her homework," Barb informed her son.

"Got it, Mom," he called back, almost wanting to yell at her to just go away.

"Good night Keely, night Phil," she called.

"Night Mom/ Mrs. Diffy," both teenagers called out at the same time.

They listened as her footsteps faded down the hall in silence. Phil stroked her hair once more, before getting up and opening the door.

A moment later, he closed the door quietly saying, "She's in her bedroom."

Keely nodded silently, as she sucked down the remainder of her tears. She sniffled softly, but her body was no longer trembling and her face was tear washed, even in the dim light, he could make that out.

"So, what do we do?" she asked softly, running her fingers though her hair.

He didn't say anything, but walked over towards her. Standing over her, he finally replied honestly, "We need to leave tonight."

Keely froze for a moment, but her gaze fall onto his outstretched hand, waiting for her. Reaching up, she paused momentary, but then grasped it tightly, hope and comfort flowing into her heart.

Pulling her to her feet, he said, "There's no time to get your things, but I have a lot of money saved."

"How much?" she asked curiously.

He smirked, leading her over to his desk. A small piggy bank stood up right.

"Um, I'm not sure that'll be enough fro even food," she said, doubtful.

"Oh really," he said, picking it up and smashing it.

Pieces flew everywhere, but Phil's eyes never left the large pile of money in the center.

"Wow, how much it that?" she asked amazed.

Phil picked it up and began stuffing it into his pockets. Turning away, he ran to his closet, throwing a small suitcase on the floor.

With looking away from his task, he said, "About 240 dollars."

"What!?" Keely exclaimed even more amazed. He nodded, as he began throwing things into his suit case.

Stopping momentary, he said, "Keely, you could ask Pim for some cloths."

"I think she gave me all the cloths that didn't fit her when we first met," she said quietly.

"Then we'll just have to buy some," he said, closing his suit case tightly.

"Phil, do you really think we'll be gone that long?" she asked, fear creeping into her voice.

Phil stopped and finally turned around to face her. She had fresh tears rolling down her face and he could see the fear and doubt in her face. Going up to her, he brought her into a warm hug, stroking her hair as she cried into his chest.

"Keels, are cloths that important to you?" he asked.

"No, but…what about my Dad? Phil, I'm all he has left, and now I'm just going to leave without eve saying that I love him," she sobbed into his chest, her throat turning rare.

Phil paused, she was right, and Phil respected and found the bond between her and her father so incredibly and now she was just going to leave him.

"Shh, Keely, we'll go and say good bye all right?" he asked, pulling away and placing his index finger under her chin.

Keely nodded, a smile creeping onto her face. Throwing her arms around him, she cried, "Oh thank you Phil. You have no idea what this means to me!"

"Shh, I know, I know, Keels, come on, we have to leave now," he said, laughing softly and picking up his suit case in his left hand.

With his right hand intertwined with Keely's, they quietly left the house, leaving a note for his parents, and went over to her apartment.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Opening the apartment door, she called out, "Dad, I'm home."

Yet no one answered. She ran though all the rooms calling out for her father, but then spotted a note on the kitchen table.

It read, **Keels, I had to take a late shift and I won't be home until tomorrow, all my love Dad**

Keely felt herself beginning to cry again, but swallowed them back down as she read and read the note.

Phil slid his hand around her shoulder saying, "Write him a note, it's better than nothing Keels."

She nodded, finding a loose piece of paper by the stove.

With out, turning around, she asked, "Phil, could you go into my room and get a pile of cloths, I have some tops and shots and skirts floating around the room, just collect them and put them in my backpack, It should be by desk."

Phil didn't say anything, but nodded as he hurried off in the direction of her room. Once she was alone, she sighed deeply, staring sadly down at the blank paper. Sitting down at the table, she began to write.

**Dear Dad,**

**Sam's out of jail, as I'm sure you know. For my protection, I'm leaving, but don't worry I have Phil with me. He's the best boyfriend I could every wish for and we'll look after each other. Try no to worry, I'll be fine. I hope you see you again soon. I'll never forget the things you and Mom taught me and you'll always be in my prayers before I go to sleep each night. I know this is hard, but I can't bear if you got hurt trying to protect me. I know you'll want to come after me, but please don't. I'm perfectly fine. I hope to see you again as soon as possible. I love you with my whole being and I can't even find word to express how much I'll miss you. I love you, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so much. **

**I'll be fine. **

**Love forever, **

**Your Song Bird **

Keely reread the letter, tears rolling down her face. Closing her eyes, she swallowed the rest down and footsteps could be heard down the hall. Turning, she saw Phil coming back with her backpack over his shoulder. Placing the note down, she stood up and held out her hand for her backpack.

"Keely, I got it-"

"Don't be stupid Phil, I can carry my own stuff, please give me my back pack, she said gently, never lowering her hand.

Phil sighed and handed it to her. Slipping it on her back, he asked, "Are you ready?"

"As ready as ever," she replied gently.

Phil nodded, placing a hand on her shoulders, turning her to face him completely.

"You know I love you, and I'll protect you and you'll see your Dad again," he promised her, smiling.

She nodded, reaching up and placing a kiss on his cheek. He smiled, his fingers lacing with hers. They kissed softly, before they left her apartment, into the unknown future. Each praying that they would see their families again, but also that they would be able to protect each other. As they left the apartment, they didn't see someone watching them from another building, an evil grin arched on their face, as the two lovers disappeared into the dark night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me what you enjoyed about it and 1 out of 10 what would you rate and why. Please answer in AS MUCH DETAIL POSSIBLE, about what you liked about the chapter. Thanks to ALL MY FAILTHFUL REVIEWERS. More coming soon**


	9. On The Run

**Here's the next chapter. I own NOTHING, but the plot and Sam. I hope you it.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Glancing at his watch, he noticed that they had been "on the run" for about two hours.

Coming to a stop, he said, "It's late."

"What time is it?" Keely asked, before letting out a small yawn. Looking at his watch again, he read, "midnight."

"No wonder, I'm tired, but where are we going to stay?" She asked, looking up and down the deserted street.

At this time of night Pickford was as deserted as a ghost town. The street lights and the occasional dog barking in the distance were the only signs of life. Phil gripped her hand gently, reassuring himself that she was with him. When she returned the squeeze, he smiled slightly, but then he too let out a yawn.

"Unfortunately, at this time of night, I'm not sure if two kids would be able to rent a place," he answered honestly, sitting down on the ground.

Keely nodded in agreement, sitting down beside him.

"As long as I'm with you, I'm fine," she whispered.

Phil turned towards her, a large smile forming on his lips. He leaned over and placed a tender kiss against her cheek.

Pulling away, he said, "I know, but it gets pretty cold at night."

She nodded again, just as a huge gust of wind blew around them, ruffling the trees fiercely.

Rubbing her arms up and down, she said, "I see what you mean."

A few seconds later, the wind died down, but neither of the teenagers made a move to get up.

"Any ideas?" he asked, after a minute.

Keely thought for a moment before shaking her head in defeat. Phil was right, no hotel would let two teenagers rent a room and they had just left Keely's dad a note. Not to mention Phil's parents would be steamed at him if they went back there. Also if Sam every find out, she would be digging her own grave. A tear rolled down her cheek, but she whipped it away quickly, praying that he hadn't seen.

Apparently he did. He placed a hand on her knees, saying, "Don't worry Keel, we'll find somewhere to stay tonight, I promise you."

Keely smiled, staring directly into his eyes. If he promised, than it would happen. He had never let her down before and right now promises meant more than anything to her. Phil turned towards her, just simply starring at her beauty, both physical and inner. From the street light over head, her golden hair shone brightly and her intense green eyes, seemed as though they could see right into his soul.

Reaching up, he caressed her cheek tenderly, whispering, "I swear to you, I'll find us a place to spend the night."

Keely nodded, placing her own hand over his, pressing it harder against her cheek.

"I know, and no matter what, I'm sure I'll love it Phil, since you'll be there with me," she said, leaning in closer.

Soon their lips meet in a short, gentle, but comforting kiss. It lasted a few seconds, but that was enough fro them. Just knowing that someone loved them as much as they did was enough for both of them to keep going.

Pulling away, Phil said, "I think we should get getting, Keels."

She nodded, pressing her lips inward, savoring the last kiss, before standing up.

"Lets go," she said, turning back and holding out to him.

Phil nodded, and gripped her hand tightly, without any hesitation. Pulling him to his feet, she asked, "Any idea?"

He sighed, picking up his suitcase, shaking his head sadly. Keely shuddered as a chill ran down her spine and an eerie silence fell around them. For another moment, they just stared at each other unable to say anything. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, taking her hand in his and began walking down the street.

A few minutes passed in silence, but it was now at least a comfortable silence. Suddenly, Phil stopped dead in his tracks; his had snapping in all directions. Keely watched him closely, her hand instantly grabbing his tightly.

Huddling closer to him, she whispered, "What is it?"

He didn't answer, or even glance down at her, his senses on high alert. His hand began gripping his suit case so tight, that his knuckles were turning pure white. His other hand holding onto Keely's was beginning to turn white too.

"Ow, Phil, what's going on?" she asked hastily, trying to loosen his grip.

However, the harder she tried to get away, the harder his grip became. He didn't answer, but began to walk quickly down the street, avoiding the street light glows on the ground. Keely was dragged along in complete uncertainty. Her golden hair blew in the winds and into her face, blinding her as Phil darted down the street. Her backpack was pouncing against her back, each time digging in a little deeper and with more force as it slammed into her back.

"Phil, what the heck is going on?" she screamed, her voice echoing around them in the complete darkness and silence of the night.

"No time Keel," he called over his shoulder, never stopping his pace.

Keely sighed, closing her eyes, her heart thumping against her chest. With out her sight, her hearing seemed to grow and beneath the wind, she heard the distant sounds of footsteps on the grass, now moving onto the pavement. Her green eyes snapped open and her heart was thundering in her ears, goose bumps and chill running all along her body.

"Phil!" she cried nothing, but fear in her tone.

Phil glanced over his shoulder, and from the remaining light of the street light that they had just passed, he could see her eyes clearly. Her intense, expressive pure green eyes were wide with fear and tears were starting to roll down her face. He wanted nothing more than to just hug her into him, but the footsteps were getting closer and closer with each passing second. Uncertainty filled him, but he knew that they couldn't stop, if they wanted to escape.

"Just a little longer," he promised, turning away and picking up speed.

However, this time Keely was running along side him, making the escape easier, but none the less frightful. They ran for what seemed like an hour, but it must have been a few minutes. Their legs were burning and their throats were rare red as the cold night air flew into their lungs. Keely squinted in the darkness, and her eyes grew wide with both confusion and hopefulness. It was a small a banded building, slanted to the left, standing by itself; no other houses were stationed around it and no street light around it, giving away the hideout. Keely nudged Phil's side with her elbow, carefully to not be noticeable. Phil felt it and his head snapped around to face hers. Looking directly at him, she sent him almost a telepathic method though her eyes. Phil understood at once, a small uneasy smile spreading onto his face. However, they were both brought back to the danger at hand as the footsteps were running at fully speed towards them.

Phil stopped monetary and then gripping her hand tightly, he darted down the street. For a few moments, Keely wondered if he had actually figured out the message she sent him. A minute later, Phil turned a sharp right and they slid into the complete darkness, as the building shadows hide them. Keely breathed out a breath of relief, but Phil cupped his hand over her mouth, pressing themselves harder against the brick wall.

The heavy foot steps stopped abruptly, the dark figure looking down the street and around the area, confused and frustrated. Sighing, he turned around and began walking back the way he had come.Muttering under his breath, "It's to late for this."

Soon the footsteps and the figure vanished into the darkness, heading in the opposite direction.

Removing his hand, Phil said quietly, "I think it's safe."

Keely nodded, but didn't stand up, instead she slid down the wall, placing a hand over her heart, and her breathing was deep and shallow. Phil squinted in the darkness, watching out for the figure, but he was really gone. Sighing in relief, he joined Keely sitting against the brick wall.

After a few moments, he asked, "How, how the heck did you see this place?"

Keely shrugged, unable to say anything, her heart still thumping madly against her chest.

Leaning forward and pressing his hand against the wall, he said satisfied, "It looks pretty steady. Why don't we go, at least for the night?"

Keely was to tired to ague with him, even though the idea of sleeping this dark building scared her slightly.

Phil took her hand, pulling her up and together, they walked casually around until they found an entrance. It was a large hole blown away from some storm.

Phil turned towards Keely, uncertainly, but then asked, "Can I have a flashlight?"

"I didn't bring one," she said honestly.

"You were writing the note to your Dad, and I packed one for us," he explained, moving carefully around her.

"You thought of everything did you?" she asked smiling softly.

Phil laughed, replying honestly, "Not everything, I forgot the tooth brushes and stuff like that."

Keely laughed too, as he found the flashlight. Turning it on, he moved carefully back to her right side. Shining it though the hole, they two teenagers stared into a possible hiding place. Broken glass glinted on a dirt floor. The large whole was lined with fragments of sharp and pointed loose bricks sticking out. Moving the light around, a few bugs scattered away into darkness and small holes along the bottom of the walls. Causally, he stepped though, the glass breaking into tiny pieces, but the dirt floor was firm.

"It looks fine, and frankly I'm too tired to look for a better place," he said, still moving the light around. The brick walls were covered with vines and small little trees were growing up from the cracks in the wall. Keely watched him for a few minutes, before following him inside.

"Well, it's defiantly not a five star hotel, but it has a nice old rustic charm to it," she asked, moving closer to him.

He shrugged, walking around and making certain that there were no loose boards or anything. After about five minutes, he turned around to face, keeping the light on the ground.

"Well, Keels I think we found our room for the night," he said, moving over towards, letting out a yawn.

She nodded, as she bent down, moving her hands carefully in the dirt.

"There's no glass anywhere near there, it's all over by the entrance," he explained, motioning with flashlight.

Keely nodded, sitting all the way down on the ground. Removing herself from the backpack, she let out a sight of relief, rubbing her shoulder gingerly.

"That feels so much better," she muttered to herself.

Phil sat down next to her, placing the flashlight down beside him.

Yawning, she asked, "I don't suppose you brought pillows and blankets with you."

"Unfortunately no, but you can use my jacket as a pillow and hers as a blanket," he said, already pulling it of.

"Phil, don't be stupid, then what will you do?" she asked, holding up her hand in rejection to the jacket.

"Keels, take it, you need some sleep," he said simply.

"So do you, smart one," she said placing her hands on her hips, glaring at him.

"Keels, please just do this for me," he pleaded, rolling up his jacket.

Keely didn't say anything, but moved closer towards him. He laid it down and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as she huddled closer towards him.

"Phil, thank you so much," she whispered, running her index finger gingerly along his jaw.

"For what?" he asked gently.

"For being here with me, just loving me. I love you so much and I don't know what I would do without you," she replied softly, lowering her finger and leaning against his chest.

He stroked her hair gently, muttering, "I love you too Keels."

"Will you sing me a song?" she asked quietly, wrapping one arm around him.

"Of course," he whispered into her air, before kissing her on the top of her golden head.

Clearing his throat, he hummed a tone for a moment, before opening his mouth and letting a soft lullaby drift out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the song ended, he looked down and saw that she had drifted off to sleep. Laying her gently down on the ground, placing her head gingerly on his jacket, and then he placed her jacket over her, a smile creeping onto her lips, even as she slept, her rosy cheeks and angelic face shown brightly in the darkness.

Leaning down, he whipped a strand of golden hair away from her face. "I love you, Keely Teslow, and I'll protect you from any harm that comes after you. Even if I have die to save, I'll protect you, until the very end."

Laying down beside her, he leaned closer and gently placed a kiss on her. His hand ran along her arm gently as he simply watched her sleep peacefully. Soon he joined her in a peaceful slumber, only her angelic smile and intense green eyes filling his peaceful dreams.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please me what you liked about it, in AS MUCH DETAIL AS POSSIBLE and as always 1 out 10 what would you rate this chapter and why? Please review and thanks, More soon I promise THANKS**


	10. Next Morning

**Here's the next chapter. I own NOTHING, expect Keely's Dad and the plot. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Keely's eyes flattered open as bright sun shine fall over her face. Holding her hand over her eyes, she sat up, looking around almost in a daze. Her jacket fall onto her lap gracefully as a chill ran down her spine. The vines and the small trees growing in the cracks seemed to glow as rays of sunlight fall over them. Stretching, she felt warmth flowing all around her. From her face, all the way down to the dirt floor. Turning to her right, he eyes instantly fall onto Phil. He was sleeping peacefully and for a few moments, nothing else mattered, but watching him.

"He's to good to me," she mused.

She noticed that he was sleeping on nothing, but the dirt floor and nothing but the cloths on his back were covering him. Sighing, she reached out, brushing a wavy of dark born hair away from his forehead. Smiling, she turned away, moving towards her backpack. Unzipping it, she began pulling things out, carefully placing it on the two jackets.

It was filled with tops and pants, just as she had instructed him to do the night before. After a few minutes, she decided on a dark red short-sleeve top and a pair of blue jeans. Making certain that Phil was a sleep, she changed quickly. Stuffing the other cloths back inside, she heard a movement from behind her. Snapping her head around, she saw Phil's eyes opening.

"Hey," she called out to him.

Turning towards her voice, he yawned. "Good morning," raising himself up on his elbows, "how long have you been up?"

Keely shrugged, zipping her backpack closed all the way. "Not long, you didn't think to bring any food did you?"

Phil shook his head, sitting up all the way. His stomach growled, causing both of them to chuckle slightly. Keely motioned to the two jackets lying on the floor, now almost covered completely in dirt.

"I thought I told you, that you should use one too," she said, trying to sound stern, but failing miserably.

Phil shrugged, a smile creeping onto his face as he stared at her. Keely rolled her eyes and throw his jacket at him. However, he caught it with ease.

"And the great Phil Diffy makes another touch down," he said, trying to sound like an announcer.

Keely laughed, but then added slyly, "You forgot the wonderful pass by Keely Teslow."

"And a wonderful pass by the talented and beautiful Miss Keely Teslow," he declared, pulling the jacket back on.

She laughed, brushing some hair away from her face. Phil joined her and then slowly, almost with out registering, they leaned in until their lips meet. The first morning kiss was short, but it sent warmth flowing though both of them.

Keely pulled away, whispering, "I love you."

"I love you too, Keel," he replied, placing her hand around her neck, fingering piece of her hair. Moving further back, she felt his arm slipping away, confused.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

She shook her head, but her gaze had lowered onto the floor. Reaching out, Phil placed a warm, comforting hand on her knee.

Rubbing it, he asked, "Keels, please tell me what's the matter?"

"It's…it's," she paused for a moment, "It's just….who was that guy…."

Her voice trailed off, a tear rolling down her cheek and a chill running down her spine. Phil sighed heavily, moving closer towards her.

Placing a hand against her cheek, he admitted, "I have no idea, Keels. That's what scares me the most; we're on our own, completely on our own."

Keely nodded, sniffling slightly. Even with the sun shining on her back, she felt a certain about of dampness surrounding them. They were all alone and no matter what they did, it seemed that they were lost. Tear rolled down her face, but she pulled away from him, ashamed. Turning away, she brushed them away as quickly as possible, her lips trembling.

"Keel, what's wrong?" he asked quietly, but made no move towards her.

Her body shook as more silent tears rolled down her face.

Brushing at them fiercely, she chocked out, "I, I'm sorry, but I miss my Dad," turning quickly around to face her boyfriend, "I mean it's not that I don't want to be with you, I mean I love you more than life itself….but he's my Dad, Phil…"

Her voice trailed off as more tears rolled down her face. Phil simply stared at her, uncertain of what to say. After a few minutes, he stood up, walking around till he was in front of her. Kneeling down, he cupped her cheek in his right hand, titling her chin up until their eyes locked.

"Keel, I know how much it hurts," she turned away, "No I do. Keely, do you honestly think that leaving my family behind is easer for me. I love them as much as you love your Dad. I even have the up most respect for him, cause he's the one that brings a smile and knows you like no one, not even I can. Do you honestly think I would ripe you away from that, if I had any other choice."

Keely glanced over him, half listening to his words, but the other half simply scared and confused. Running her though her hair, she tired to hold onto his words and the seriousness behind them, but her mind seemed to be blocking his words. Phil watched her intently, but her facial expression was unreadable and her eyes were glazed over, staring off into space. Reaching out, he turned her to face him.

"Keely, I know you don't believe me, but I meant every word, just as much as that fact that I love you-"

He was cut off, as Keely fall against him crying into his chest.

Wrapping his hands around her, he whispered soothingly, "Shh, Keels, it'll be ok. You'll see your Dad soon, I promise."

"Really?" she asked though her sobs.

Phil stared over the top of her head for a few moments, everything was unknown and uncertain in the panic they had created. Yet he couldn't bear to lie to her.

Taking a deep breath and stroking her hair comfortably, he said, "I promise, you'll see him as soon as possible."

Keely nodded silently, whispering, "I love you Phil."

"I love you too," he replied, laying a gentle kiss on her head.

After a few minutes, she pulled away from him asking, "Phil, what are we going to do, I mean we can't stay here without being noticed."

He nodded, but could think of another answer.

Finally, he said simply, "We'll stay here. I mean I doubt Sam will figure it out that soon."

"But what about that guy last night?" she asked urgently.

"That guy could've been anyone, please trust me. If something happens, we'll run, but for now it's better to stay put. Trust me," he said gently.

"I trust you," she said, smiling up at him.

Returning the gesture, he said, "That's my girl."

Keely laughed, as she pulled off her jacket, laying it on the ground next to her. Together the two teenagers began their first day of being alone together. Yet neither of them felt uncomfortable, except the dangerous fear of being found.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Barb, is Keely over there!?" John Teslow asked in a panic.

"No, I can't find Phil either, his bed hadn't been slept in at all," Barb answered truthfully, trying not to panic.

"You don't think they could…?" John asked, his voice trailing off as he held his hand to his head, a small head ache forming.

Barb glanced at the clock over her stove, before speaking again. "It's about nine now. I'm sure they're fine, John."

"I don't care, I'm calling the police!" he declared.

Barb sat down at the kitchen table defeated, but she tired to reason with her friend. "Please, John, just wait for a little bit more."

"Barb, I have to go to work and I won't be able to concentrate at all, unless I know she's safe," John said, heaving a deep sigh.

"I know, I know, but you can' just ignore your job," Barb said calmly, laying her head in her left hand, resting on the table.

"You don't know, Barb, she's my little girl and the only reason for living, if anything happened to her, I don't know what I would do," John exclaimed, before actually breaking down into a small sobs.

"All right, I'll be right over," Barb said, whipping away some hair from her face.

"Thanks Barb," John replied gratefully, before hanging up the phone.

Placing the phone down, she collapsed into her arms, tears rolling down her face. She could barely breathe as the possibilities raced though her mind at lighting speed.

"Oh Phil, what were you thinking?" she asked herself, whipping away from her face.

Sucking down the remainder of her tears, she grabbed her keys and ran out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About ten minutes later, the Teslow apartment door opened. "Oh thank you, Barb, for coming," he cried for joy, but there was sadness and pain showing though his gaze.

"Don't even think about John," Barb said, coming inside and closing the door tightly behind her.

John escorted her into the kitchen saying, "I got home around 1 am and I thought she was sleeping, but then this morning, I didn't see her. Her bed hadn't been slept in either."

Barb nodded, placing her purse on the table.

"Would you like some tea, John?" Barb asked, walking over to the stove.

John sat down at the table without saying anything.

Opening a cupboard, she asked again, "Would you like some tea, John?"

"Sure," he replied, absentmindedly.

A few minutes, the two adults sat the kitchen table talking. John showed Barb the note he had found that morning.

After reading it twice, she said, "I know Phil will look after with his life, John. Nothing and no one can destroy his love for your daughter; I know that for a fact."

"I know, and Phil's a great young man, but…she's all I have," John said, sipping his tea.

Barb nodded, reaching a hand out and stroking his hand. Neither adult said anything for a few minutes, an eerie silence falling around them. Each one glancing at the note every few seconds, rereading the message.

Finally, Barb said, "John, I know that she'll come back. She's a fighter and nothing on earth would keep her away from you, without a good reason."

"Except I have no idea why she would run away," he said defeated.

Barb looked at the note again. The first sentence was seamed with ink, completely unreadable.

Sighing, she said, "They'll come home soon. I know that John."

He nodded, but didn't look convinced at all. Barb tired to smile at him, but even her own heart was breaking at the thought of never seeing her only son again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. 1 out of 10 what would you rate it and why? Was it realistic? and what about the interaction between the charators, what did you think of that. Please explain wirh AS MUCH DETAIL as possible,Thanks I hope you enjoyed it.  
**


	11. Hungry

**Here's the next chapter. I own NOTHING, but the plot. I hope you enjoy**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keely's stomach growled softly, as she gazed out into the mid afternoon sky, though small cracks in the ceiling. Holding her hand over it, she sighed heavily, her head beginning to become lightheaded again.

"Phil, are we going out to get some food?"

"Maybe later," he replied simply, from his spot over near the entrance.

Keely turned her head, but then closed her eyes as a soft chilly breeze drifted over her face. Sitting up, she pulled her jacket around her tighter, covering the v-neck of her blue blouse.

"We've been here for almost two days, Phil, can't we just go and get something to eat."

"Not if I want to keep you safe," he answered, not once looking over at her.

Keely pushed her hair from her shoulders and brushing the dust off her white sweat pants, letting out a small sigh of frustration. He had given her the same answer that he had given her the day before and the day before that. It seemed never-ending with him; even her own father was never this protective of her. His back was still turned to her, but the breeze blew his dark hair towards her, causing her to smile gently. Her eyes softened the longer she gazed at his back, but then a wave of growls from her stomach would return. Standing up, she tried to walk over to him, but only after a few steps she fall back down on her knees. Her fall seemed to echo around the single room building, almost drowning out her own cry of pain.

"Ow!" she exclaimed in a whisper.

Phil's head snapped around at once, his gaze instantly locking on his hurt girlfriend.

"Keely! What happened?" he asked, darting over to her side, ignoring the shards of glass pricking at his skin.

"It's nothing," she muttered, her eyes on the ground, as another growl escaped her stomach.

Phil grabbed her shoulders, shaking her gently. Their eyes locked onto each other and his heart almost jumped out of his chest. Keely's eyes were filled with sadness, wide and large. Gazing into them, he felt he could see right into her very soul; a soul filled with confusion, hunger, anger, but most of all homesickness, mixed in with complete fear. Lowering her gaze, golden hair fell into her green eyes, a mess and tangle of hair, with a light form of dust lying over it. Phil relaxed his grip around her shoulders, his eyes examining her all over; with such intensity that even he had to stop after a few seconds. A moment later, he placed his index finger under her chin, raising her up until their eyes locked.

Whipping the hair away, he asked gently, "What's wrong?"

Keely simply stared at him for a few moments, biting her bottom lip and shaking her head lightly. Phil lowered his finger from beneath her chin, leaning forward, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. Keely stiffened, but a few tears escaped her, her body began shaking.

Pulling away, Phil yanked off his own jacket, saying quickly, "here take mine," placing it around her, "Stay warm Keels."

She nodded, pulling her hair out from beneath his jacket, a faint smile creeping onto her lips. "Tanks, but do you need to keep warm"

"Don't worry about me, ok," he said, cutting her off, rubbing his hands up and down her arms, trying to increase the warmth.

"So much for a warm spring," she chuckled lightly.

He smiled back up at her, caressing her cheek tenderly.

Gazing at him, she asked, "Phil, can't we just go to like a burger king or something? You said yourself you had like 200 something dollars."

"For emergencies," he said almost sternly.

"If I die of starvation, it's on your head Phil Diffy," she said, almost echoing his own sternness.

Phil's head snapped around to face her, completely surprised by her small out burst of anger. He stared at her carefully, grabbing her tightly as she began to sway back and forth.

"Keels, is everything ok?" he asked, urgency and concern filling his eyes and voice.

Closing her eyes for a moment, she nodded gently, but then fell forward into his chest.

Wrapping his arms around her tightly, he cried, "Keely, Keely, are you ok?"

A few second later, she moaned quietly into his chest.

"Keely," he whispered, placing his chin on top of her head.

Keely pulled away slightly, her arms felling onto his knees, steadying herself.

Sighing and placing a hand to her forehead, she said, "I'm just so hungry, Phil. I haven't had anything to eat in like three days."

"I know, Keels," he paused for a moment, caressing her cheek, "Why don't we go to Burger King."

"Oh, so now you listen to me," she said, smirking and shoving him playfully in the shoulder.

He laughed too, standing up and holding a hand out towards her. Taking it, she was pulled to her feet, almost felling into him.

"Sorry, both of them muttered at the same time.

Looking up at him, Keely's gaze locked with Phil's once more. Instantly, she looked away, embarrassed, pulling her hands away from his grasp, holding them over her chest. Phil blushed too, looking down at the floor for a few minutes.

"So, why don't I go and get us something to eat?" he said, finally breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Why don't we both go?" she asked, a little confused.

"I just thought it would make it easier for you," he said, his eyes darting around the small building.

Keely shook her head, handing back his jacket. "Right, Phil."

"Keely," he pushed the coat back towards her; "I can't take that when you're shivering."

"Phil, relax, I'm a big girl, and you're starting to freak me out," she admitted, handing him the coat, but he refused it.

Picking up his wallet and sticking it into his pocket, he asked, "Why is that?"

"Why what?" she asked, picking up her own backpack

Glancing at him, a small smirk formed on her face. "Cause you're starting to become my Dad," she said, slinging the backpack over her shoulders.

She began walking, but then Phil gripped her wrist, spinning her around to face him. However, she lost her footing, crashing into her, and together, the two teenagers fall onto the ground, one on top of the other.

"Ow!" Phil cried out, as his head struck the dirt floor.

"You ok?" Keely asked, urgently, pushing herself up slightly, enough to look over his head.

Phil laughed, but it turned into a short cough instead.

After a moment, he managed to say, "I think you hurt my ego than my head actually."

"Sorry," she said softly, her cheeks turning bright red.

She began to push herself off of him, but he grabbed her arms, pulling her back down into a passionate kiss. After a moment of surprise, she began to return the kiss with just as much passion. Phil released his hold on her arms, wrapping his arms around her, his fingers intertwining with the tips of her golden hair.

However, it only last for a few moments, she pulled away, whispering, "I think we should get going."

Without another word, she pushed herself back onto her knees, and stood up.

Holding out a hand, she said, "Need a hand, Phil?"

He laughed, accepting her hand gratefully. "Thanks."

She shrugged, adjusting her backpack, staring at the entrance. Even in the spring, the sun seemed to sink quickly. Phil noticed it too and glanced down at his watch, he read, 5: 30 pm.

"We should probably get going," he said, beginning to head towards the entrance.

Keely nodded, but then noticed his jacket was still lying on the ground.

Picking it up, she called out, "Phil didn't you forget something."

"Huh?" he said, turning around to face her. She held out the jacket, but he shrugged.

"Phil," she said, folding her hand over her jacket, staring at him intently.

He sighed, holding out his hand for the object.

"Fine, Mom," he said, pulling it on slowly.

Keely laughed gently, shoving him playfully again. "Now all we need are the children and we would have a complete family, right here," she said, a smile creeping onto her lips.

"We do have brat, who just wants to kill us for sending her to a boarding school," he said, forcing a laugh himself, after the words had left his mouth.

Keely forced a hollow laugh too, running her hand though her hair slowly. Phil bit his bottom lip, but then wrapped her comforting hand around her shoulder, rubbing his hand up and down.

"Keel, I love you to much, to see you get hurt in anyway, please trust me, when I swear to you that no one is every going to harm you in anyway, not as long as I'm here to protect you."

Keely shifted, turning towards him a faint smile. Leaning in, she whispered into his ear, "I trust you."

Phil smiled, bringing her into a warm and tight embrace, with her returning the gesture. He breathed in her sent and sighed in sheer happiness, but the noticed the time.

"Oh crud, we really need to get going, I think there's a Burger King like two blocks away, I think," he said, releasing his girlfriend.

"Oh, yeah," she said, blushing slightly, adjusting her backpack.

Taking her hand, Phil led her carefully though the entrance and back into the "real" world. Together, the two headed down the block, happiness shining from their faces. However, the threat of being found was forever lingering in the back of their minds, never leaving them alone. Yet as long as they were with each other, they knew that they could get though anything…at least they hoped.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you enjoyed it. I know it's kind of a filler chapter, but I don't want all my chapters to be filled with drama. Please rate it, 1 out of 10 and why. What did you think of the interaction between them, was it to grownup for teenagers? Please review and keep a look out for the next chapter, coming soon. Thanks to all my reviewers. **


	12. Who Are They?

**Here's the next chapter. I own NOTHING, but the ploy. I hope you enjoy**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The early evening streets were filled with people, allowing the two teenagers to blend in with ease. Phil and Keely walked in a single file line, as the crowds surrounded them, but Phil's grip never loosened on her hand. Every few minutes, Keely squeezed his hand for reassure him that she was still with him. Every squeeze caused him to smile gently and then return the gesture with as much reassurance that she still had him and that he would never leave her. However, the crowds were beginning to get on his nerves, all the noise and being shoved every which way was starting to get old fast. Not to mention it was taking them twice as long to reach their destination. Just for a moment, the large group seemed to group further apart from them, allowing Phil to feel a tender hand on his shoulder.

Closing his eyes, he heard a voice whispering, "Phil, I'm here fore you."

He smiled broadly as the hot breath of her voice tickled in his ear. Yet the next moment, he felt himself being pushed and shoved again, as people kept rushing past him and Keely.

Sighing in frustration, he thought to himself, "These people are so damn rude."

As if he had spoken a loud, he felt a comforting squeeze. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Keely sending him a fait understanding smile as she sent him another squeeze.

It seemed to say, "Phil, it's all right, at least they shied us from spying eyes."

He smiled faintly, returning the squeeze, sending the message, "I know."

Turning back ahead of him, he tired to keep that in mind, but it didn't help that no one even apologize for crashing into them.

Taking a deep breath, he muttered to himself, "We're almost there."

About five minutes later, the crowd narrowed and soon disappeared behind the two teenagers.

Glancing over her shoulder, Keely said, "That's weird."

"That's Pickford," Phil replied, looking after the crowd too.

Keely turned back toward him, smiling gently and walked up until they were standing side by side. Phil was about to reach up to kiss her, but her stomach let out a loud growl, causing him to stop.

Moving away, he chuckled, "I guess your stomach being your father around me."

"Hm, yeah, I guess so," she said laughing lightly.

Blushing, she turned away for a moment, but then snapped her head around to face him, a huge smile on her face.

"What is it?" he asked.

She didn't say anything, but turned towards him a large blinking sign, not even two feet away. The sign was blinking in blue and gold, reading, Burger King

Keely nearly jumped up and down with excitement, but restrained herself to a huge smile. Phil stared in wonder for a moment, but then took his girlfriend by the hand and led her over. Instantly, the two noticed that compared to the crowds of people on the streets, the parking lot was nearly empty. Keely counted the number of cars, tapping Phil on the shoulder.

"What is it?" he asked, turning to face her.

"There's only ten cars here," she whispered, as though afraid of acknowledging it to loudly.

"It's fine, Keely. No one comes here on a regular basis, unless they're visiting," he explained, surprised she hadn't known, since had had lived in Pickford for almost a year now.

He squeezed her hand, bringing her into a small embrace.

Brushing her hair away, he whispered into her ear, "Keely, nothing is going to happen, you're safe with me. You know that."

Hugging him tightly, she whispered in reply, "I know, I love you Phil."

Releasing her, he gazed into her eyes, saying, "ready to go get a bit to eat."

"I'm starving," she said, taking his hand and walking towards the restraint.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Opening the door, he escorted her inside, instantly smelling the burgers and French fries cooking.

"That smells so good," she said, breathing the smells in as though it was heaven.

Phil nodded, but his eyes were beginning to search the room intensely. Without saying a word, she pulled him along after her as she ran up to the counter.

"Good evening, welcome to Burger King, can I take your order," a young man said with a smile. Yet from his tone, it was obvious that he was completely bored.

However, Keely took no notice as she placed her order with eagerness. Phil momentary tuned her out as he looked around the room. Despite the ten cars parked out front, there were only eight people actually sitting and eating their meals peacefully. On the far side on the restraint, two people, two young men were standing near the soda machine. The two men were barely a year older than Phil. They were wearing black jeans and white shirts, all matching in style. Except for their hair collar, they could've been twins. Phil watched them and soon found they were staring directly at him.

Blinking, he thought to himself, "Calm down Phil, you're over reacting. Calm down Phil-"

"Phil, are you ready to order," Keely asked, tapping him on the shoulder.

Turning around to face her, he nodded, forcing a fake smile, as a chill ran down his spine.

After placing his order, he turned his attention back to the men, but they had moved. Scanning the area, he soon spotted them over near the exist. They seemed to be watching the two teenagers, but it seemed more out of curiosity than anything else. Surprising another chill of fear, he turned back towards the casher and paid for the meal.

Picking it up, he said, "Keel, would you mind going over and getting the soda, I'll find us somewhere to sit."

"Ok," she said, sending him a small smile, before heading over to the soda machine.

Phil watched her go and then snapped his head around to look at the two men. They were watching Keely drift away from him, small smiles creeping faintly on their faces. Phil looked around, but no one else seemed to register what was going on, completely obvious to both him and the other two men. His eyes locked onto the men, but he made his way over towards an empty table, hoping not to cause a screen, but the men meant one thing. Trouble, big trouble for both him and Keely.

He set the try down, but didn't slide into the booth. Instead his eyes followed the two men as they walked towards something. Looking from them, he scanned their path way to figure out their destination. His heart fall into his chest and hunger vanished from him instantly.

"Keely," he whispered, barely hearing himself.

He let go of the tray and almost bolted over towards her. However, he missed the "Wet Floor" sign, slipping and falling directly on his back. Keely spun around at the sound of the thud, but then froze momentary as she caught sight of the two men walking towards her, picking up speed as they went.

"Keely, come on," Phil cried, standing up, but falling back down to his knees, from the fresh water on the floor.

She glanced over at him, and then snapped around towards the men. Their twin blue eyes were filled with hatred and almost revenge. Without thinking, she tossed the soda onto the floor, pieces of ice and the soda providing another trap for the men. She felt the stars of the customers, but paid no attention to them. Snapping her head around, she saw Phil slowly getting to his feet, steadying himself. Carefully, but as quickly as possible, she grabbed his arm, helping him stand.

"Come on," she said quickly, helping him walk away from the wet floor.

Once they were on dry floor, they darted out towards the exist. Unfortunately, they could hear pounding footsteps close behind them. Phil grabbed her wrist and burst though the door into almost complete darkness. Without saying anything, he darted to the right, running as fast as possible down the sidewalk.

"Slow down!" she cried, but Phil ignored her pleas.

Those men meant trouble and he would never put her in harms way again. The pounding footsteps behind them were growing closer every second and it was almost two against one. Phil didn't believe in the male domination over women, but those guys were nothing to joke about and he wasn't even certain that he would be able to beat them. The footsteps were pounding after them at what seemed like lightening speed.

"That bitch isn't getting away this time!" one of the men said.

Phil recognized it at once and stopped dead in his tracks. It was that same man from two nights ago and hearing it clearly he felt even sicker to his stomach. He was the older brother of his Ex. He began to run, but the next second he heard Keely scream, her hand slipping from his and her screams were cut off into silence. Phil spun around and for the fourth time that day he felt himself felling; only there was n one to catch him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please rate it 1 out of 10 and why? Was it realsiatic? Any suggestions for the next chapters? What descriptions did you like? Where Keely and Phil's interaction good? Please answer those questions and again ANY suggestins would be helpful please. Thanks and look out for more soon **


	13. Trouble

**Heres' the next chapter. I own nothing, but the plot and any charators you don't reconize from the show. I hope you enjoy. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Sam paced up and down her bedroom, ringing her hands together nervously, but her eyes were glaring with hatred at a picture stationed on her dresser. Her older brother, Tim had gotten a call from his friend Dean about two days ago. He had seen Phil and Keely leaving her apartment, together. Snapping her head around towards her dresser, a low growl escaped from her throat. Running over it, she grabbed the yearbook from its place on the dresser, throwing it onto the ground.

The book slammed closed, but Sam had already marked the page, an evil smirked glued onto her face. Pulling her underwear drawer open, he drag around until she finally found it, her knife. Pulling it out, she smiled as the silver blade glimmered in the dim lamp light. Sitting down, she paged though the book, until she found the right one.

"You worthless bitch, you think you're so damn good," she spat down at the picture.

Keely's smiling face looked directly at Sam. The golden hair was pulling into a bun with ringlets around her ears. Pink lip gloze glittered slightly, and her green eyes seemed to shine with the sun itself. She was wearing a dress, with the sleeves just off the shoulders, exposing her slender bare shoulders.

Sam sneered down at the picture, raising her knife and slamming it down right were Keely's heart would be. "You little soulless bitch, you're as good as dead when I get me hands on you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keely lye limp in the strong arms of the Sam's older brother, Tim. His arms were wrapped around her wait, one hand removing his hand. Phil stood there momentary frozen in place, his eyes glancing from his helpless girlfriend, to the cold, soulless eyes of Tim, and back again. Phil's mouth slowly dropped open, but no words would form, only a small amount of fear, kept him rooted to the spot.

"Cat got your tongue Phil," Tim sneered, his grip tightening around her wait.

After a few milliseconds, Phil managed to say, "Let her go."

He was surprised at how calm and collected his sounded. As though his girlfriend was nothing more than an object to him, something he needed, but didn't really want. However, inside his heart was pounding and his could see nothing, but her once smiling ace, now pressed against another boys' body.

"What do you want?" Phil asked, still amazed at how calm his voice sounded.

Tim laughed, but never loosened his grip. His companion came up and stood next to him, smirking at Phil with just as much glee and hatred as Tim. None of the teenagers said anything for a few moments, each one watching the other closely.

Phil noticed a moment from Keely, beginning to wake up. Her foot rolled around, her eyes inched slowly open, an soft moan was forming on her lips.

"Let her go!" Phil demanded taking a step forward.

Keely's eyes were now open all the way and a wave of terror swept though them, but she didn't have the strength to struggle against the older boys' grip around her waist. Tim smirked, his hands slowly moving up and down her body. Phil couldn't stand it, every fiber in his being was slowly flaming with anger as he watched another boy invade his girl's space.

"I mean it Tim, LET HER GO!" Phil demanded, taking a few steps closer.

"Not before I have my fun with this slut. Who's just dying to be with me," Tim smirked, his grip tightening even harder around her waist.

His hand slipped underneath her shirt, a chill of pure disgust crawling down her spine, but his grip was to tight, her arms paralyzed at her sides, useless and unable to defend herself. Her bottom lip quivered and she tired to catch a glimpse of Phil, but he was behind her.

"LET HER GO, GOD DAMN IT!" Phil screamed at the top of his lungs.

"What are you going to do about it?" Tim's companion asked.

Phil balled his hands into fists, his knuckles turning pure white; pricks of blood seemed to hit his fingernails. His eyes flashed red, but nothing could distract him from the two monsters before him. Two monsters hurting _**his**_ girl. In the next second, he ran forward his fist rose to kill. As though they had rehearsed it, Keely ducked her head to the left, allowing a direct hit at Phil's target. At the impact, Tim instantly released Keely, but her shirt ripped, exposing a fragment of her stomach. Phil caught her, as she spun away from her capturer, her arms wrapping tightly around his neck, almost chocking him. Tim lunged at them, but Phil darted to the right, almost falling himself.

Tim turned on his companion, screaming, "Get them, Dean."

His companion, Dean, nodded, turning a quarter towards him. Keely had released her arms around Phil's neck, her eyes growing large. Shoving Phil away, she took the punch, felling back on the ground. The sound almost echoed around the deserted parking lot. Phil bolted up to his feet, his hands stinging from the scraps on his palms, but he only saw the two monsters still trying to hurt his girl. Keely had managed to get up onto his hand and knees, but her noose was dripping with blood, and each time she tried to move, her back cried out in antagonizing pain.

"Lave her alone!" Phil shouted, darting in front of her.

Tim smirked, but Phil wasn't playing around anymore. He swung, fast and hard, right into Tim's face. Tim grunted in pain, snapping his head back towards Phil, blood dripping from his noose and lip.

"Get out of here right now!" Phil repeated, his anger at its peek, as he glared daggers at both older boys.

Tim took another swing at Phil, but Phil ducked, his fist slamming into the older boys' jaw. Tim staggered backward, closing his eyes and holding his jaw gingerly into his hand. Dean glanced from Phil to Tim and then took off running in the opposite direction. Phil watched Tim closely, preparing himself for another attack, but it never came.

"Phil, help," Keely called out from behind him, her voice cracking as a few tears rolled down her cheek.

At once, Phil relaxed his fists, glancing over his shoulder at her.

His heart sank, but he managed to keep his voice steady. "Keel, I'm here, don't worry."

"It, it hurts, Phil," she sobbed, lowering herself back down on the ground.

Phil didn't even acknowledge Tim again, but simply turned around kneeling down beside her.

"It's going to be ok, shh Keel, it's all right, I'm here," he whispered, whipping away some of her golden hair from her face.

Phil could hear people leaving the restaurant, but he didn't even turn around to address any questions or the people beginning to walk towards them.

He barely heard Tim's call over to him before he disappeared. "I'll be back for that damned Bitch later."

Phil ignored the comment as he pulled Keely into a sitting position.

"Can you get up?" he asked gently. S

he nodded gently, pulling away from him and slowly she rose onto unsteady legs. They fall from under her, but he caught her, wrapping one arm around her shoulder.

"Put your weight on me," he said quietly.

Keely nodded, lifting up her left foot, as though she had sprained it in the fall. A middle aged blond man came up to them, concern written across his face.

"Are you two all right?" the man asked, looking down at Keely's ankle.

"We're fine, thank you Sir, but we just need to get home. We're fine," Phil insisted, turning way, but tossing the man a small smile.

"I can drive you home, surely you shouldn't be walking on that ankle and both of you have noose bleeds," the man pointed out.

Phil brought his hand up, gingerly toughing beneath his nose, feeling a tinkle of blood running down. Phil didn't say anything, but whipped his fingers along his pants leg, ignoring the man.

"It's no trouble, just give me the address and I'll drive you there," the man said, opening the back door of his car.

"No! Thank you, Sir, we'll be fine," Phil insisted, becoming frustrated, but most all he was just sore.

"All right, have a good evening," the man said, as he shutting the back door and then opening the drivers.

Phil nodded, tightening his grip around Keely's waist, hobbling along slowly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took them about five minutes, before they were out of sight of the parking lot. Neither of them had said a word as they had left, both lost in their own thoughts and fears.

Laying Keely tenderly against a small tree, he asked, "You sure you're ok?"

"Yeah," she whispered, her throat dry, but she didn't feel any real pain.

Phil sat down next to her, sighing deeply, leaning back against the tree trunk and closing his eyes.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, reaching over and rubbing his knee.

Opening his eyes again, he grasped her hand gingerly, turning to look directly into her eyes.

Shaking his head, he said, "No, but I'm more concerned about you. I mean I'm not sure if you were awake enough to remember Tim…"

His voice trailed off, his eyes lowering to the ground. Keely squeezed his hand gently for reassurance, but nodded with a heavy sigh.

"I do, but your touch was…is nothing like that," she said slowly.

He glanced up at her, trying to see into her eyes, but it was to dark to be certain where he was looking. Keely noticed, and gently brought his hand to her cheek, pressing it against it.

"I don't know what I would do with you," she whispered, her thumb stroking his hand.

"Don't even think about that Keels. I would do anything for you, I would-"

"Don't finish that," she whispered, placing a finger to his lips.

Phil nodded, lowering his hand from her cheek down onto her shoulder.

"Keel, I love you so much. You know I do, and I can't bear to see you go hungry," he said quietly.

"What is it?" she asked, after a moments' pause.

He didn't say anything, but pulled hand away and reached into his pocket.

"Close your eyes," he instructed.

Keely raised her eyebrows, but then followed his orders. A few seconds later, she heard him whisper into her ear, "Open them."

She obeyed without a word and her heart rose with joy and love. In front of her were two boxes of small cookies.

Grabbing one like an animal, she asked, "But how?"

"It's magic," he laughed, as he opened his own box.

Keely laughed and hugged him tightly, almost crushing both the box and his bones. Phil joined in her laughter and together, in the silence of the night, the two teenagers ate their cookies, savoring each bite. After she was done, Keely reached over and kissed him.

Pulling away, she whispered, "Thank you my wizard."

"You're welcome my sorceress," he replied, before pulling her into another kiss.

As they kissed, their blood from their nooses dripped onto their lips, sealing a blood oath together as they kissed. The oath of truth, loyalty, protection and most of all of loving each other with their every soul and heart.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you enjoyed it. As always rate it 1 out of 10 and what did you enjoy about it. Was it realsitc? Was the interaction between Phil and Keely good or two mature? Any suggestions for the next chapter would be helpful. Thanks, review and keep a look out for the next chapter. THANKS**


	14. What's Wrong?

**Here's the next chapter. I own NOTHING, but the plot and any people you don't remember from the show. I hope you enjoy.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phil's eyes flattered open, the dim morning light, floating though the trees. A gentle, but chilly breeze drifted though the small forest and around the young couple. Phil glanced down, his eyes instantly falling onto Keely's golden hair glinting in the sunlight. A chill ran down her, causing her to shift closer to him, his arm still wrapped around her shoulder from the night before. He yawned, stretching out as much as he could without waking her up. Closing his eyes, he leaned his head against the tree, taking slow deep breaths, savoring the fresh morning air. He felt her shift closer to him, her head resting peacefully on his chest.

Running his fingers though her hair, Phil muttered, "Oh, Keely….I'm so sorry about last night."

Blowing some of his dark hair way from his eyes, he glanced back down at her. His gaze fall onto her ripped shirt and a wave of guilt and disgust swept over him. The rip wasn't large, but it was enough to remind him of the events of last nigh. Taking a deep breath, he carefully moved his jacket, draped around her as a blanket, enough to cover her exposed stomach. However, the movement caused a soft groan to escape her lips.

"Is something wrong, Phil?" Keely asked, her voice barely above a whisper, but he heard her as clear as day.

"Go back to sleep," he muttered, rubbing his hand gently up and down her arm.

Keely yawned, pulling away from him, the jacket falling onto the ground beside her. Phil glanced over at her, but said nothing. Keely simply stared at him, uncertain of what was going on in his mind. Without realizing it, his gaze had fallen back down to her exposed stomach. Almost following his gaze with her hands, she soon felt her bare skin and the rough and unclean cut of her ribbed shirt. Sighing, she glanced back up at him, her intense star sending chills of warm and uncertainty down his spine. Shifting his position, he reached out, his hand pressing against hers.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, his index finger rubbing against her hand comfortingly.

Keely looked up at him, but then slowly removed her hand from beneath his, allowing him to fell her bare skin. He smiled slightly, but in the next second, he pulled his hand away, as though her skin had burned him.

"No, it's not right, Keely," he said, starring directly into her eyes.

"It's all right Phil. I told you, your touch is what I want," she muttered, taking his hand in her own.

Phil glanced down at their connected hands, his smile growing wider, but then it fell into a frown.

"What's wrong?" she asked as he removed his hands from hers.

"Keel, it's not right, I mean we're only 16," he said, looking directly into her eyes.

"You're 17," she reminded him.

"It doesn't matter," he said, standing up.

Startled, she looked up at him, his hair blowing in the wind slightly. Glancing back down at the rib, she sighed deeply. She had no idea what ha come over her. In those few moments, there had seemed a real reason and longing to have him touch her in that way, but not she took a deep breath. Both she and Phil did have their values and morals about sleeping with anyone. However, after she had felt Tim's touch, it felt as though she had to have someone else touch her. For reassurance, but also for the sake of being held that way by someone who deserved to have her. Keely smiled faintly, glancing up at Phil, his gaze starring straight ahead, but his hand was held out for her to take it.

"He deserves me," he thought to herself, gripping his hand firmly, but underneath was a loving touch.

Keely picked up the jacket, handing it back to Phil. However, he seemed to have other thins on his mind. He stared off into space for a few minutes, but his senses were all on high alert. Keely removed her hand from his, pulling on his jacket fast.

Pulling her hair from beneath the collar, she asked quietly, "You don't think they would come back?"

He remained silent for a few more moments, his eyes darting all around at the slightest noise.

Taking her hand again, he said, "Not right away at least, but we have to find a place to hide first. Is your ankle really sprained?"

"No, but we needed a reason to get away without a lot of questions from the people last night. A sprained ankle is the easiest thing to think of and I was already leaning on you for support," she explained, pressing her left foot hard into the ground.

Phil glanced down at her, smiling at her brilliance and quick thinking in that situation. However, he didn't notice the sheer pain in her eyes as she pressed her foot down. Tear rimmed her eyes, but only for a second as she had sucked them back down.

Squeezing her hand, he said, "That's my girl."

"Yup, and don't you forget it, Phil Diffy," she said playfully shoving him, before placing a kiss on his cheek.

Keely paused for a moment, pulling away slowly. His cheek and whole body had seemed different, tense and hard. Almost as though he had frozen in place as she had kissed him. Her eyebrows lowered in confusion, but he never looked at her, not even a glance in her direction. For a moment, she thought he had seen something, but he would've frozen in place.

Squeezing his hand, she asked gently, "Is something wrong?"

He simply shrugged, but he returned the squeeze. Without another word, he headed though the small forest, until they reached a busy street. Crowds filled the streets, everyone going in different directions and talking to friends. It seemed to Keely to be the same as the previous night, but then again it felt good to be around other people. Not only for just the sake of it, but it also reminded her that she and Phil weren't the only two people on earth.

Turning to the right, he led her down a side street, covered in cobwebs and puddles of water.

"Where the heck are we going?" she asked, looking around the alleyway.

"Shh," he whispered, finally glancing over his shoulder at her. However, he said nothing else, turning from her once more.

She sighed, her eyebrows rose, but didn't say anything as Phil looked around. Gripping her hand more firmly, he slowly moved further down into the alleyway.

"Phil, what-"

He held up his hand to silence her, before turning to his left, a smile creeping onto his lips. Quietly, but firmly, he knocked on a wooden door. It was old and the handle was only held on by duck tape, as the screws had fallen off. Keely tapped him on the shoulder, but he ignored her. She was about to say something when the door opened.

"Yes, may I help you?" an old female voice called out.

"Yes, could we come inside, my girlfriend has a sprained ankle, please," Phil said, loudly enough for Keely to hear him.

The women looked past Phil and stared at Keely, who had just raised her left ankle once more. The women looked at her, but then noticed her ankle beginning to swell up though her sock.

"What do you need?" the women asked.

"Just a place to stay, I have money," Phil said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder as she leaned on him for support.

Using his free hand, he dipped into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. The women shook her head, stepping back and allowing them inside.

Phil raised his eyebrows, but then the women spoke. "This is a place for shelter, and the two of you look like you really need it."

Phil was about to say something, but then stopped himself. It was true that they needed a place and if the woman was offering why not take it. It was safe and it didn't look like any of Sam's handy work.

"Thank you," he said, nodding to the women.

"It's no trouble. My name is Mrs. Evens," the women explained as Keely hobbled inside.

Closing the door behind the teenagers, she said, "Follow me, please."

In silence, the two teenagers followed the older women up two flights of stairs and down a narrow hall way.

Turning to her right, Mrs. Evens pushed open a door, saying, "This should be fine. It's not much though."

"Thank you, Mrs. Evens," Phil said, helping Keely inside the small room. Mrs. Evens nodded adding, "Lunch will be around twelve."

"Thank you again," Phil said as Mrs. Evens headed back down the hall.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slipping all the way into the room, he shut the door quietly behind him, noticing at once there wasn't any type of lock. Keely was still leaning on him slightly and he had to grit his teeth together to prevent him from crying in pain. The room was dark and curtains had been drawn over the windows, shielding the room from the sunlight. Moving his hand along the wall, but found no light switch. The only things he could make out was a queen size bed and a small nightstand on either side.

"Keel can you get off of me?" he asked softly.

"Sorry," she replied, unwrapping her arm from his shoulder and beginning to hobble over to the bed.

Sitting down, she said quietly, "This seems nice."

Phil shrugged, walking over to the bathroom to his right.

Once he had closed the door, Keely sighed heavily, bringing her left ankle up onto her right leg. Pulling off her sneaker and sock, she peered down at it closer. It was swelling and a large black and blue forming on it. Touching it gingerly, she let out a loud wince.

"Is something wrong?" Phil asked from the bathroom.

"No, I'm fine," she called back, half heartily.

When he didn't respond, she sighed even heavier. Something was wrong with Phil and she had no idea what it was. The heel of her foot touched her exposed stomach for a moment and then it hit her. She had put pressure on him to touch her and not only that, but Tim had been the first man to touch at her all like that. That touching she had been saving fro Phil, but now it was gone. It was as though that touch had thrown her virginity away as well. Everything about herself, she had been saving fro Phil, her one true love and no it was gone.

"He knows I didn't allow it on purpose," she thought to herself, cradling her ankle gingerly in her hands.

Lying down on the bed, she whispered, "I would _**never let anyone else touch **_me like that. I have to show Phil, that he's my one true love, but how?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think, Am I streaching the story out to long? Is it getting repeative? Was it realistic? What did you think of Phil and Keely's respone to Keely haven been touched by Tim? Please rate it 1 out of 10. THANKS and tell me if you think I should speed the story along? Thanks MORE SOON  
**


	15. Please Tell Me

**Here's the next chapter. I own NOTHING, but Sam, Tim, Mrs. Evens and the plot. I hope you enjoy.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

"How could you let that damned bitch get away!" Sam demanded, stomping her foot down.

"Relax we'll find them," Tim said, sitting down on the bed, an icepack over his head.

"You have better hope so," Sam muttered under her breath.

She sighed heavily, hanging her head over her dresser, dark hair falling into face, but her eyes flashed red as they landed on Keely's picture.

Sam's blood began to boil, but she asked over her shoulder, "How did they get away?"

"Phil saved-"

Tim was cut off glass smashed all round the floor. Jumping up from the bed, he asked, "What the hell was that?"

"That f-ing Bitch will die. If Phil gets in my way, he'll just pay the consequences," Sam cried out, snapping her head around to face her brother.

"Calm down, Mom and Dad will hear. Do you want to go back to that place?" Tim asked, crossing his arms.

Sam turned away from him quickly, but said nothing as her eyes glanced over at her knife.

"We'll get them, I promise you," Tim said, taking his little sister by the shoulders.

Glancing over her shoulder, she said, "You promise on Mom's grave."

Tim laughed, saying, "No, but I cross my heart that we'll find that bitch, who ruined your live, Samantha."

"It's Sam, smart one," she remarked, shoving him playfully.

"Yes, Sam, I swear we'll fine them," he said, turning her around to face him all the way.

Sam smirked, glancing back over at he knife and then back towards her brother.

"That bitch is going to die," Sam muttered again, looking directly into Tim's eyes.

He nodded, bringing her into a small hug.

Whispering in her ear, he said, "She'll be begging for death once we're done with her. I swear to you."

Lying on his chest, an evil smile curled onto her lips, memories of Keely's old screams coming back to her, making her smile even more, her eyes glinting red in the dim light around her room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keely brushed some dust away from her white blouse and a dark red skirt, sighing heavily, her gaze drifting over to the bathroom door. Closing her eyes, she fell back onto her pillow, staring absentmindedly at the ceiling, her fingers playing with the tips of her hair. Turning her head to the right, she caught the glimpse of moonlight shining though the curtains. She heard the bathroom door open slowly. Raising herself onto her elbows, she spotted Phil entering the bedroom, sliding along the wall to get to his cot.

"Hey Phil," she called over to him, sitting all the way up.

Phil snapped his head around tossing a smile at her.

"Hi, did you have a nice nap?" he asked, throwing his old clothes onto the small cot.

"Yeah," she said, shrugging slightly.

Phil nodded again muttering something under his breath. Keely didn't even to bother asking him to repeat himself. Adjusting the sleeve of her blouse, she swung her legs of the bed, already feeling the tightness surrounding the room.

Glancing over at him, she said, "You know if we got ride of the cot, we might actually be able to move around, with pressing ourselves against the wall."

Phil looked over at her, but then shook his head.

"Phil, what's wrong, you can tell me anything," she said, lying back down on the bed, but moving towards him.

Reaching out her hand, she repeated gently, "Phil, please tell me. Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing Keel," he muttered, not once looking at her.

He unbuttoned the top button of his dark blue shirt, releasing the heat from his neck. For a moment, he glanced over at her, but then instantly lowered his gaze, his cheeks fluming with heat and sweat dripping down his hands. Cupping his hands together, he pressed his hands to his forehead, trying to stop his headache, he closed his eyes.

"Phil, please…" Keely's voice trailed off, her hand reaching out, his fingertips touching his knee.

Phil glanced down at her hand, but then batted it away, as though it was a pesky fly.

"Keely, just stop. Everything's fine, just leave it, god damn it!" he cried, standing up and glaring down at her.

Keely gazed up at him, no fear in her eyes, simply concern and confusion, both shining though his eyes and edged on her face. Pushing herself onto her knees, she opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off as a knock came at the door. Both teenagers stopped, looked at each other, their fight having stopped as well.

After a moment later, Phil called out, "Come in."

Keely sighed heavily, lying back down on the bed. Slowly the door opened allowing Mrs. Evens to step inside.

"Hi, how are you two this afternoon?" Mrs. Even asked smiling at both teenagers.

"Fine," both said at the same time.

Mrs. Evens nodded slightly, but her gaze looked nervously towards the ground. "Phil, I'm sorry, but I have to take your cot. A family just moved in and the have two children."

"But Mrs. Even don't you have other cuts or a room with two beds?" Phil said, trying to hide the desperation in his voice.

Mrs. Evens looked up at the young man, tucking some hair behind her ear and sadly shaking her head.

Phil just stood frozen in place for a moment, but then asked, "If you want more money, can't we buy the cot from you?"

"No, Phil. You and Miss Teslow, Keely right, have been here for about three days. Whatever issues you have with each other, please try to work them out," Mrs. Evens said quietly.

After a few moments, he nodded in agreement. Mrs. Evens smiled broadly, placing a hand on Phil shoulder saying, "Thank you Phil."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes later, the cot had been taking away leaving the room almost have empty, but with more space.

Closing the bedroom door, Phil said, "Happy now, Keels."

"Phil I didn't mean it like that. You know that," Keely said, getting off the bed and hobbling over to him.

"I know, but it's just…" his voice trailed off, his gaze lowering towards the ground.

Keely placed her hand on his shoulder, trying to bring him into a hug, but he pulled away. Taken aback, she lowered her arms, simply staring at him

"What's wrong?" she asked softly.

"It's nothing Keels," he said, turning away from her and walking over to the window.

Keely stayed rooted to the spot, simply staring at his back. An uncertain silence fell around them, neither knowing what to say. Phil stared at the curtains, taking deep breaths, running his hand though her hair.

Finally after a few minutes, Keely said, "I guess we could take turns sleeping on the floor."

Phil shook his head, his body beginning to shake. Keely sighed, walking over towards him, her golden hair falling in front of her shoulders.

Taking a deep breath, she asked, "Phil, please talk to me-"

"Keely drop it, I'll just sleep on the floor-"

"Don't be stupid, we can take turns at least-"

"Keely, just be quiet, please-"

"Phil, what's wrong with you?" Keely demanded her eyes wide with both anger and sadness. Whipping her bangs from her eyes, she waited from him to speak again.

After a minute, she asked, "I know you don't want to sleep together, so-"

"But I do!" he cried, spinning around to face her.

Keely stared at him, her eyes growing wider every second. Her mouth almost hit the floor, but her mind and feet were frozen in place. A wave of light headiness swept over her, but she managed to remain awake. Phil felt heat rising in his cheeks and sweat was dripping down his forehead, hands, feet, all over his body.

"Did you.-"

Keely was cut off as Phil kissed her fiercely, his arms wrapping around her waist, his hands slipping beneath her shirt, Keely didn't pull away; she simply deepened the kiss, his touch sending warmth and happiness throughout her body. Together the two fell back onto the bed, kissing each other all over.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you enjoy it, Please rate it1 out of 10. Please tell me if you think them sleeping together would be to much, or should I just stop at this, with then kissing each other. Was the interaction between Keely and Phil realistic? Any thoughts on hos Sam could get Keely? Like what she could do? Please let me know. THANKS and more soon I hope. **


	16. Are You Sure?

**Here's the next chapter. I own NOTHING, but the plot. Be Warned this chapter may be a little graphic, HENACE why I changed it to M rating, just be warned. Either way I hope you enjoy. **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Last time**

**"Phil, what's wrong with you?" Keely demanded her eyes wide with both anger and sadness. Whipping her bangs from her eyes, she waited from him to speak again.**

**After a minute, she asked, "I know you don't want to sleep together, so-"**

**"But I do!" he cried, spinning around to face her.**

**Keely stared at him, her eyes growing wider every second. Her mouth almost hit the floor, but her mind and feet were frozen in place. A wave of light headiness swept over her, but she managed to remain awake. Phil felt heat rising in his cheeks and sweat was dripping down his forehead, hands, feet, all over his body.**

**"Did you.-"**

**Keely was cut off as Phil kissed her fiercely, his arms wrapping around her waist, his hands slipping beneath her shirt, Keely didn't pull away; she simply deepened the kiss, his touch sending warmth and happiness throughout her body. Together the two fell back onto the bed, kissing each other all over.**

**On to the story **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Phil fingered her golden hair as he kissed her collar bone, his moist hands moved down her bare arms. His kiss sent chills running though out her body, her hair beginning to stand on end as his fingers gracefully slipped around her waist to her lower back. She felt her blouse rising up as her bare back was pressing against the cold blanket beneath her. Keely pressed herself against him, her own hands sliding up and down his back.

The damp cloth of his shirt was beginning to cling to his back, his body trembling with pleasure. His hand slipped up her back until he felt the clasp of her bra. Keely felt his hand freeze and then slip back down her lower back. Moving her hand up, she ran her fingers though his hair, but he had stopped kissing her. He simply stared down at her, his eyes swimming with every emotion possible, but most of all concern and fear filled them as he stared into her intense green gaze.

"What's wrong?" she whispered, her hot breath tickling the small opening of his bare chest.

"I can't…I mean I don't want to hurt you," he whispered, his index finger along her bottom jaw.

Lowering her hand until she was caressing his cheek, she muttered, "You could never hurt me."

"Don't say that," he muttered back in a hoarse whisper, his gaze lowering instantly felling onto the crevice between her breasts. Closing his eyes, he took a few deep breaths, his hand beginning to tremble, sweat forming on his palm, sliding down Keely's lower back, almost sipping into the blanket.

"Phil, I'm ready for this," Keely stated, her voice cracking, but a small smile framed the corners of her lips.

Phil sighed, removing his hand from her back, placing it gingerly on her shoulder, her sleeve sliding down her arm, as he squeezed it gently. Keely lowered her hand from his cheek, placing to it her lips, his knuckles pressed against her warm, but chapped lips. Phil shivered, his hand slipped even further down her arm, his thumb rubbing against her arm.

Keely's hand shook as she lowered his hand from her lips, but her eyes gave nothing away.

"Are you sure?" he asked, his hand frozen in place on her lower back and his other hand still intertwined in hers.

"I'm ready," she repeated simply, leaning upward, wrapping her free hand around his neck; drawing him closer until their lips met.

Phil broke way from air, staring into her green eyes, his body shaking and feeling her shaking beneath him too. Phil slipped his hand behind her back again, raising her blouse up again, his hand freezing at the clasp once more.

Looking directly into her eyes, he asked uncertainly, "Are you sure, Keel?"

"Yes, but what is Mrs. Evens come in?" she asked softly.

Phil glanced over his shoulder understanding and stood up, his breathing becoming heavier as he thought of their host coming in and seeing them. Keely sat up, walking to the right side of the bed as Phil did the same on the left.

Together the two teenagers slipped under the covers sliding closer together until Keely was wrapping in his strong arms. The lights seemed to have dimmed down and the curtains were still drawn, shielding them from reality. Slowly piece by piece cloths slipped from under the covers onto the floor, until only the single bodies remained.

"I love you Phil," Keely whispered into his ear.

Phil pulled the covers up around her shoulders, trying to keep her warm.

Caressing her cheek, he whispered back, "I love you, Keely Teslow, with my whole heart."

She smiled broadly, kissing him gently on the lips. As the night drew on, the two teenagers remained underneath the covers, allowing the other to have all of themselves, every fiber of their being was given to their lover. Nothing could ruin the moment for them, nothing else mattered and no one could ruin their moments together. Soon they drifted off into a peaceful slumber, wrapped in each others arms, never thinking of the future. Only those moments mattered now and nothing and no one could destroy them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know it's short, but please bear with me. I hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me what you think? Rate 1 out 10, and was it realistic? What did you feel was the interaction between the two of them real? Was it to graphic? Please review and any suggestions would be most helpifull. Please review and thanks. **


	17. A wonderful Morning

**Here's the next chapter. I own NOTHING, but Mrs. Evens and the plot. I hope you enjoy. **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun flattered though the curtains, spreading onto the young couple lying beneath the sheets. Phil's eyes inched open, his legs brushing against the slender legs of his lover. He felt her leg shift away, but her head lay still against his bare chest. Her arm wrapped around him, pressed tenderly into the pillow beneath him, his heart flattered as his gaze lowered onto the golden hair. The golden locks blinding him in the sun light, the silk hair parting seamlessly as his fingers slid though it. Phil turned his head to the left, catching the sunlight as it rose into the sky. It was a wonderful morning, his heart rising on the wings of the sun. Everything had fallen into place, everything was calm and peacefully still in the silent morning. He felt her shift once more, her arm slipping from behind him and onto his chest, near her face.

Closing his eyes, he gently placed his chin on top of her head, breathing in her scent. Keely smelled of scented flowers, roses, lilies, and valets. Shifting once move, she fall back onto her own pillow, her hand still resting peacefully against his chest. Glancing down, his eyes locked onto her slender, but bare neck. Gingerly, he ran his index finger along her collar bone, envisioning a necklace fit for her.

"You deserve so much. More than I could ever give you," he whispered, his lips only inches away from hers.

Lowering his hand, he reached out, placing it around the nape of her neck. As though in her slumber, she could see him, her hand slowly rose, sliding over his own. He smiled, resisting the urge to kiss her; she was so peacefully, while she spelt that he felt no need to wake her from her sweet dreams. His gaze shifted slightly onto her bare shoulder, the sheet having slipped down her arm, a chill running down her spine.

Slowly, he removed his hand from her grasp, sitting up in bed, the covers surrounding him held in place by his left hand. Wrapping the sheet around him, he carefully picked out some cloths from his pile and slipped into the bathroom without making a sound.

Five minutes later, he came out dress in a red T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans; his hair still a sloppy mess, but he took no notice. Dropping his dirty cloths in a pile, he glanced back over at his sleeping beauty. She hadn't stirred once, only her stomach raising and falling signaled that she was alive. Walking up to her, he sat down on the edge of the bed, his index finger whapping away a strand of hair from her forehead. A faint smile crept onto her lips as though she sensed his presence sitting beside her.

Leaning towards her, he whispered into her ear, "I love you, Keels."

Placing a hand on her forehead, he leaned closer and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. She shifted once more, her eyes flattering as she began to stir.

"Phil?" she asked softly, her voice hoarse, but filled with nothing, but love.

"Shh, go back to sleep, it's not time to get up," he replied quietly.

"Phil," she whispered, her eyes beginning to inch open.

"Shh, go back to sleep," he instructed her, placing his hand over her eyes and closing them again.

"Phil…" her voice trailed off as she drifted back to sleep.

Phil took her hand in his, rubbing it gently with his thumb and humming a lullaby his mom used to sing to him.

Once he was certain she was asleep, he laid her hand under the covers and pulled them up to keep her warm. Standing up, he moved quietly towards the door. Picking up his sneakers, he glanced over his shoulder towards his love. Slipping out the door, he turned around, softly blowing a kiss.

"I love you," he whispered, quietly closing the door behind him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mrs. Evens entered the lobby of the shelter dusting off her shirt. A floor board creaked to her left, causing her to spin around to find the source of the sound. She spotted Phil walking towards her, a light smile of embarrassment and guilt

Staring at him, Mrs. Evens asked, "Phil, what are you doing up?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up," he started, but she shook her head understandingly.

"It's fine, I'm up at this time anyway, but why are you up this early? It's," glancing at the clock, "eight o clock."

"I know, but I wanted to get something. Are there any stores open at this time?" he asked, his eyes darting all over the room, as heat began to rise on his neck.

Mrs. Evens noticed, a faint inward smile creeping on her lips, but outwardly she gave nothing away.

Clearing her throat, she said, "I believe there might be a few stores open, but I'm not sure which ones they would be, off the top of my head. Sorry Phil."

"It's ok, Mrs. Evens, thank you," he said, heading towards the door.

"Is something wrong?" Mrs. Evens asked.

"No, it's actually the opposite," he replied, a small smile forming on his face.

He headed for the door, but then froze as he reached fro the knob. Flashes of horror films and fairy tales raced though his mind. The mighty prince leaving his queen or princess alone and then her being captured and nearly killed. As though the door had sent a shock, he pulled away at once a chill running down his spine. Turning around to face his host, Phil's gaze lowered to the floor as though ashamed by his request.

"Is something wrong?" Mrs. Evens asked, moving over to her small desk, her fingertips standing up as she watched the young man before her.

Rubbing his hands along his pants, he began, "I…if someone comes asking, to see…Keely. Please tell them, they is no one here by that name."

"Why?" Mrs. Evens asked.

However, there wasn't any suspicion or anger in her tone, just simple curiosity about the request he had asked of her.

"I can't give you the details, but someone is after us. That's all I can tell you. Will you do this for me, Mrs. Evens?" Phil asked, raising his gaze and staring directly at the older women.

Mrs. Evens raised her eyebrow, but simply stared at him saying nothing.

After a few moments, she said, "Surely the best thing you could o would be to go to the police, if someone is after you and Miss Teslow."

"It's a little more complicated than that, Mrs. Evens, please will you do this for me. At least until I get back," Phil said, taking a small step forward.

Mrs. Evens stared at him for a few moments her eyes lowering onto her desk, then up to Phil and back again. Taking a deep breath, she nodded in agreement, looking back up at the young man before her.

"I will," she paused, "oh and Phil, I believe a jewelry store is open about two blocks over."

Mrs. Evens smiled knowingly and winked at him, before sitting down at her desk. Phil merely stared at his host in awe, but then regained his composure.

Taking a deep breath, he said, "Thank you, Mrs. Evens. I'll be back soon."

"No problem Phil, if I may suggest, pearls are always a nice gift," she said, almost as though she was thinking aloud, not noticing him in the slightest.

Yet when she finished, she glanced over to him and gave a small wink, before turning to look at the pile of papers on her desk. Phil smiled broadly, moving closer towards the door.

"Thanks again," he called out, opening the door, allowing the cool spring air into his lungs.

Closing the door, he began to walk down the alleyway until he come to the street and then turning right towards down town.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you enjoyed it. I know it was kind of a filler chapter, but there will be action in the next chapter I promise. Please rate this chapter 1 out 10 and what did you think of the interaction between Phil and Mrs. Evens. I hope you enjoyed it. More soon I promise. **


	18. Trapped

**Here's the next chapter. I own NOTHING, but Sam, Tim, Mrs. Evens and the plot. I hope you enjoy. **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keely's arm moved to her left, expecting Phil's strong arms to be wrapped around her still.

Yet her hand closed over only air, landing on an empty pillow. Inching her eyes open, she whispered, "Phil."

No response came, but she didn't seem to notice it. Rolling to her left, a smile began to creep around her lips, her bangs falling to her eye slits. Brushing them away, she forced her eyes all the way open, but the shut them almost at once. The sun blinding her as it shone brightly into the room. Turning onto her back, she struggled as the covers wrapped themselves around her, trapping her.

Sighing, she muttered, "Good morning Phil."

Still no response answered her call.

"Phil," she whispered, turning back to her left, squinting as she stared into the sun.

No one was lying beside her; the side of the end was deserted. Panic ran into her heart as fast as lightening and began to pound like an African drum. Pushing herself onto her hands, her eyes darted around the room, ignoring the glare of the sun. Untangling herself from the sheets, she slipped off of the bed, a single sheet wrapped around her body.

"Phil, where the hell are you?" Keely cried, running around the end of the bed, heading towards the bathroom.

However, the sheet was stiff falling in front of her legs and she hardly took any notice. Reaching the end of the bed, just before the bathroom, she tripped, falling flat onto her face. A yelp escaped her, a few tears prickling at her eyes lids, but she sucked them back down. Pushing herself back up, she leaned against the end broad of the bed, rubbing a hand over her reddened cheek.

Sighing deeply and closing her eyes, she muttered, "Phil, why did you leave?"

Her hand began to lower from her cheek, her fingertips brushed against her chapped lips. Running them along her lips, she sighed happily, remembering her lover's last passionate kiss that night before. The night, she had given him all herself both physically and emotionally. Leaning her head back, she closed her eyes, the cold wooden floor sending chill down her spine. However, she felt no of it, she only felt terror for both Phil's safety, but also regret of the events of last night.

"Oh Phil, are you that ashamed of me, that you would just leave me here, to fend for myself. How could you just leave me, alone and broken?" she asked herself, clinging the sheet tighter around her.

Only moments later, terror for his safety overwhelmed her feelings of regret and shame. Nothing else mattered to her as fear clouded her mind, a white fog blocking out reason from her thoughts. Using the end broad for support, she stood up and began walking over to her pile of clothes. Sinking back down onto her knees, she allowed the sheet to drop from her back, cold air pounding against her bare skin. Ignoring the chills of pins and needles, she dug though her cloths, finally settling and changing. Pulling her arms though a baby blue T-shirt, she pulled open the bedroom door, darting quietly as possible along the hall and then down the stairs, her long white skirt trailing behind her, almost like a train of a wedding vial.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Coming into the lobby, she stopped as her foot creaked on a floor broad. Instantly, she pulled her foot away, but Mrs. Evens had already spotted her.

"Good Morning Keely. Did you sleep well?" Mrs. Evens asked, watching the young girl from her desk.

Startled, Keely spun to her right, almost tripping over her own feet, but managed to remain steady. Tucking her hair behind her ears, she blushed in embarrassment, feeling the older women's intense gaze.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Evens, and how are you?" Keely asked, her cheeks burning softly.

Mrs. Evens watched the teenage girl, but said nothing. Keely gulped in uncertainty, but then her fear came back in a rush.

Almost to quickly to understand, she asked, "Have you seen Phil? He wasn't in bed and I can't find him anywhere. Did you see him, did you?"

Finally taking a breath, Keely waited for her host to answer. However, Mrs. Evens simply stared at her in both amazement and confusion. Standing up from her desk, Mrs. Evens slowly moved around it, her eyes never looking away from the young girl. In a minute, she stood before Keely, placing a gently hand on her shoulder.

Smiling warmly at her guest, Mrs. Evens said, "He'll be back soon, don't worry."

"But where is he?" Keely asked, in her voice filled with panic, but her facial expression was completely passive.

"He'll be back, don't worry about it," Mrs. Evens simply repeated, giving the girl's shoulder a squeeze.

Keely opened her mouth, but was cut off as another voice called out behind her.

"Mrs. Evens, could I have a word with you, please," a male voice asked.

"All right," looking at Keely again, "don't worry about it Keely, trust me, he'll be back."

Without another word, Mrs. Evens moved around the teenager and began to talk with another customer. Keely stood there frozen in place, her mind completely blank as Mrs. Evens words echoed in her ears. Fear pounded at her heart, awakening her mind once more and her knees began to buckle underneath her.

Taking a deep breath, she steadied herself, glancing over her shoulder. Mrs. Evens was busy with the customer and wasn't paying the slightest attention to her. Turning back, her gaze glanced over at the clock. It read, 10:00 am. Two hours was long enough for her to begin to get worried. Mrs. Evens words resounded in Keely's mind, confusion creeping into her mind.

"He'll come back," Mrs. Evens had said with such certainty that it was hard not to believe her.

Yet another thought vanquished that certain and her heart had sank into her gut.

"What if he doesn't want…or what if he CAN'T come back!" she thought to herself, sweat beginning to drip down her forehead.

Whipping it away, she glanced back over her shoulder once more, before looking towards the door. The door that kept her safe and protected from harm from the world. The door and shelter, which Phil had brought her to in order to keep his promise to her. Yet if he had gotten hurt, the promise was ruled over as it was her fault.

"What if he just wanted to leave you? He could be no different than Sam with a one night stand and than dump them like used napkin," she thought to herself, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

As it dripped off her jaw, the thought vanished as well. Taking a deep breath, she gripped the handle of the door and ran outside into the alleyway.

Darting down towards the street, she reminded herself, "Even if it was a one night stand and he doesn't want anything to do with me, I can't let him get hurt because of me."

Shaking her head, she shook the thought away, looking down both ways of the street. "Damn it," she cursed under her breath.

The one piece of information she hadn't gotten from Mrs. Evens was the one thing she need the most. However, she knew if she asked, the older women would lock her in her room until Phil returned….if he returned at all. Taking a deep breath, she tried to decide on which way to go.

The street was once more deserted, and Keely found herself asking, "Does anyone in the whole damn world live around here."

Shaking her head, she returned to the task at hand, finding Phil. After quick thinking, she turned left, a gentle breeze drifted around her. For a moment, she felt his arms around her, as though the wind was protecting her just as Phil would do. A small smile crept onto her face, but soon the same doubts resurfaced, her smile felling back into a frown. Her thoughts were so juggled up that she was barely registering where she was going.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few minutes, she blinked her vision refocusing on her surrounding. She was standing in another alleyway. There was a duster and a few pieces of rotten wood piled up on her far left, the brink walls were lined with visible dust and cobwebs along them.

"Opps," she muttered to herself, heat rising in her cheeks.

Her hair had blown in front of her face, but she batted it away annoyed, but then laughed at herself. Turning around, she began to backtrack; heading for the main street, but froze when she heard glass shatter behind her. Her feet froze, rooting her to the spot.

"Phil?" she asked quietly, praying that he was playing a trick on her. No one answered her call, causing her to shiver.

Rubbing her hands up and down her arms, she called out again, "Phil, is that you?"

No answer, but she heard footsteps coming up behind her. Energy surged into her legs and she darted out of the alleyway, running right back towards the shelter. She heard footsteps slowly walking behind her, but she didn't even glance off her shoulder to see her follower. Just then she heard a voice that caused her to stop dead, almost felling over her own feet.

"Keely," Phil's voice rang out though her ears.

Snapping her head from side to side, she called out, "Phil! Where are you?"

"In here," the voice called back.

She turned to her right; about two feet away another alleyway lay before her. Almost sprinting forward, she dashed closer, hope and fear combined rising in her heart. Turning into the alleyway, she felt a smile flowing onto her face, but then she froze. Glancing around, she saw that Phil was no were to be seen. Only Sam and a tape player in her hand. Sam smirked taking a step towards the young girl.

"Isn't technology great, Keely?" Sam asked, holding out the microphone towards the blond.

Keely took a step back, her eyes wide with terror, but she managed to ask, "Where's Phil?"

"No idea, but he's not who want to see right now. I believe my brother also has developed a fondness for you, Miss Teslow," Sam said, her gaze, glaring dagger at her competition.

Keely took another step back gritting her teeth as Sam's words become clear to her.

"He's a little late for that. Phil and I are already _**together**_."

Keely's empathies of the word together, was meant with a glare of death from Sam. However, it vanished quickly and was replaced by a smug smirk. Keely took yet another step away from Sam, fear crawling down her spine. She didn't like the smirk placed on Sam's face, but her feet were unable to run.

"I'm not going to sleep with your brother," Keely whispered, her voice cracking, but her eyes were filled with both defiance and determination.

"Oh, I think you'll change your mind, Teslow. Tim, there you are, isn't she the," Sam paused, forcing the words out, "the most beautiful girl in the world."

From behind her, Keely heard footsteps and then a male voice answering, "She's a breath of fresh air."

Keely sidestepped to her left, but then felt strong arms wrap around her waist. She struggled, but then felt a piece of cloth being brought up to her face. Keely struggled, moving her head from right to left and pressing it back against the tight chest of Tim, but his arms held her tightly, restraining her. After about a minute of struggling, Keely felt the damp cloth cover both her mouth and noose. She breathed in against her will, instantly slipping into darkness, collapsing onto the ground beneath her, the strong arms of her captor releasing her all the way, allowing her to land with a thud and her right cheek scrapping against the rough cement ground.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you enjoyed it. More soon. Please rate it, 1 out of 10. Was it realistic? Was the interaction between the charators believable and what was your fav. part in the chap.? Please answer those. I hope you enjoyed it. More soon THANKS to my FAILTHFUL REVIEWERS. **


	19. Where Is She?

**Here's the next chapter. I own NOTHING, but Sam, Mrs. Evens, and the plot. I hope you enjoy.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phil hummed happily, occasionally letting out a whistle. There was a new spring in his step as he walked back towards the shelter, where his love would be waiting for him. Placing his left hand in his pocket, he instantly felt the small violet dark blue box. A large smile crept onto his face, his eyes shining with nothing, but happiness. Turning into the alleyway, his gaze drifted upward until he spotted the drawn curtain over their room. Could last night have all been a dream, a blissful and passionate dream?

"No," he said to himself, his left finger tips running along the rim of his lips.

"No dream could've made those kisses real," he told himself, as he remembered those passionate and soul tingling kisses.

He turned the corner leading towards the shelter, his hand tightening around the box. The wind blew around him, but he welcomed the breeze, as though it was helping him journey back to his loves' side. He shivered, but looked down at his watch. It read, 12:00 pm.

He sighed, but the happiness in his heart couldn't be broken. The roses he had bought brushed against his chin as he straightened his arm back out. Pulling out his hand from his pocket, Phil knocked quietly, but firmly on the door. Only a few seconds later, the door opened with Mrs. Evens smiling broadly at him.

"There you are, Phil!" the older women exclaimed, hurrying him inside.

Phil laughed a few strands of dark brown hair felling into his eyes. Whipping it away, he turned around to face his host, his fist tightening around the flowers.

Mrs. Evens smiled, but then said, "That must have cost you a million dollars."

Phil blushed, lowering his gaze onto the ground as his hand slipped into his pocket and drawing out the small jewelry box. Glancing at the flowers and then at the box, he smirked.

"No, this," holding out the box towards her, "this cost the million dollars."

"I bet it did. What is it?" Mrs. Evens asked looking from the box to the young man.

Phil smirked once more, placing it back into his pocket. He completely ignored Mrs. Evens calling after him; his only thoughts were interly focused on his lover. He didn't say anything, but turned and dashed up the stairs towards his bedroom.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stopping at the beginning of the hall, he took a deep breath running his empty hand though his hair, trying to make it neat. The small box rubbed against his leg, sending waves of excitement running though his body. A few rose petals drooped and fall onto the floor at his feet. He took no notice, the scent of the flowers filling his mind as his envisioned Keely's smiling face when he would enter the room. Walking towards the room, he found the door already open. Stopping momentary, he tired to find a logical explanation, but his mind was already beginning to cloud with fear.

Picking up speed, Phil reached the room in mere seconds. However, he only found an empty bed and sheets lying on the ground, no Keely in sight. Dropping the roses, he darted into the room sweat starting to run down his face, heat rising on his neck and his lungs completely drying out.

"Keely, are you here?" he asked, barely hearing his own voice, even in the completely empty room.

No one answered. His gaze darted all over the room, but his feet remained frozen in place. He felt his heart sinking into his stomach and his hands shaking uncontrollable. A moment later, his gaze fell onto the bed side table near Keely's side. A piece of paper was lying on top, hopefully a note of some kind.

"Not a ransom note please not that," he kept repeating in his mind as he slowly walked towards the small table.

Without taking his eyes off the note, he didn't notice his feet becoming tangled in the sheet. He tripped, but caught himself before he landed on his face. Taking a deep breath, he sighed deeply, his feet instantly trying to get untangled.

"Great," he muttered under his breath.

After a minute of untangling himself, he threw the sheet onto the bed and sat down, his hand shaking as he reached for the folded, face down piece of paper. Slipping it off the table, he turned it over and breathed a small sigh of relief. The only word on it was his name, but it was in Keely's neat and perfect handwriting. Before he could open it, a voice was heard from down the hall. Snapping his head around, he listened and heard Mrs. Evens talking to someone outside.

"Is something wrong?" Phil asked, slipping the note into his pocket.

Darting to the door, he peered out looking in both directions before spotting his host near the stair case waving farewell to another customer.

Running towards her, he called, "Mrs. Evens, please have you seen Keely?"

"I thought she was in your room," the women said honestly.

Phil simply shook his head, his heart beginning to pound and sweat dripping from his fingertips and forehead. Mrs. Evens grabbed his hands, trying to calm him down, but his body had begun to shake uncontrollably.

"Phil, please I'm sure she'll come back, she might have just stepped out for some fresh air. I mean this place isn't known for the best oxygen in the world," the older women explained to him, trying to reason with him.

Taking a deep breath, he managed to say, "Yeah, I'll go see if I can find her. Thanks Mrs. Evens, you've been a big help."

Without another word, he tore himself away from her grasp and dashed down the stairs, though the lobby and out into the alleyway. Stopping dead in his tracks, he tired to think as his ex girlfriend. Closing his eyes, he swallowed a lump in his throat trying to keep his heart from bursting out of his chest.

Walking towards the entrance to the alleyway, he peered out looking back and though in each direction. After a few seconds, he decided and headed to the left. Praying that he would find his true love…if anything at least alive.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark, deep, intense, but dulled green eyes inched open. Instantly ice cold air rushed over her bare legs, the small hairs along her legs standing up on end, the thin sheet beneath her rubbing against them sending chills down her spine. Everything was numb, but was also as heavy as cement, unable to move anything. Her vision was blurred, slipping in and out of darkness every few seconds. Keely heard moment near her, but her head was weighed down onto the small pillow beneath her.

"I'm glad to see your up," Sam's voice called over to her in the distance.

Even though blurred vision, Keely could hear the other girl only a few feet away. Blond bangs fall to one side of her forehead, the tips dangling in her eyes, but she didn't have the strength to brush them away.

"Tim certainly enjoyed himself," Sam went on; her tone implied nothing, but glee and spitefulness.

Keely felt her mouth open and forms words, but it felt as though someone else was talking for her.

"What did you do?" Keely asked, her voice strong in its delivery, but completely foreign to her ear.

Footsteps were heard coming closer and closer and then Sam's voice whispered in her ear, "Oh, nothing, just giving you a lesson on what being together truly means."

Keely felt herself throw up in her mouth, her throat burning. Yet she restrained herself from physically cringing from both outrage and disgust at Sam's implied information. Slowly her limbs were beginning to gain their feeling back. She stretched her legs out, feeling slightly more comfortable that she felt a mini skirt on around her waist. But she felt ropes wrapped around her wrists. The bands were so tight, she was certain that circulation was cut off. Sam stepped away from her victim as though she was bored, but Keely could feel her presence still in the room.

Slowly and clumsily, Keely managed to pull herself into a sitting position. Blinking, she allowed her vision to return to normal, but the room was almost completely dark. The only light came from one bulb over the bed and the crack from the door at her far right.

"Where am I?" Keely asked, spotting Sam even though the darkness.

Sam smirked, her eyes blazing with a fire that Keely had never seen.

However, Sam made no move towards the blond. Instead she simply answered, "You'll find out soon enough."

"Really?" Keely asked her voice amazing calm and almost sarcastic.

"You'll find out soon enough," was the only reply she received.

Swinging her legs over the bed, she asked, "Where's my skirt?"

Sam shrugged, but said nothing. Keely stood up, the title floor sending chills and shivers down her spine and though her legs. Slowly and on unsteady legs, the blond walked up to her captor stopping about a foot way.

Taking a deep breath and squinting in the darkness, she repeated, "Where's my skirt, you Bitch."

Sam didn't respond, but walked up to the girl and smacked her across the face. The sound echoed around the small chamber, a loud gasp and sharp in take of breath following it only milliseconds later. Keely snapped her head back around facing Sam, ignoring the pain and stinging rising in her cheek. She couldn't see it, but she felt that hand print of Sam's hand imprinted on her skin.

"How dare you talk to me like that, you wore!" Sam cried, shoving her victim to the ground.

Keely landed with a thud, her knees scraping against the ground and her left cheek stinging from the slap. Sam smirked at Keely lay on the ground before her feet, finally "bowing" down before the rightful women. Standing over her, Sam kicked her victim in the stomach five times before smiling satisfied.

"I'll see you later, Miss Teslow," Sam said, giving the blond, one more finally kick in the stomach, causing the air to be blown out of Keely.

Sam turned on her heel, walking out of the room and slamming the door behind her. Leaving Keely in the darkness, allowing her to cry, her tears hitting the ground like drumsticks against hollowed drums.

"Please Phil, be safe," Keely sobbed, her throat drying out.

Curling up into a ball, she sobbed harder and hard, finally feeling the other bruises along her legs and arms. Black and blues were forming and a few cuts were beginning to bleed. A tear rolled down her cheek into a small cut, causing her to cry out in even more pain.

"God, please let Phil stay away from here," she prayed, as she collapsing into the ground her whole body aching from Tim's handling her.

Everything was wrong, Phil was the only one who could touch her, but now she felt as though her heart was about break into a billion pieces. She only continued to pray from Phil's safety and after a few moments had cried herself to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you enjoyed. Please rate 1 out of 10. What did you think of Phil's reaction to Keely missing. What did you think of Keely's imprisniment and her interaction between Keely and Sam? Please wnswer and any suggestions would be helpful. THANKS TO ALL MT FAITHLY REVEIWERS, you guys make writing come so much more quickly and still interesting. More Soon. **


	20. Inspecter

**Here's the next chapter. I OWN nothing, but Mr. Russell, John Teslow, and the plot. I hope you enjoy**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The late afternoon sun hung low in the sky, as Phil slumped against a brick wall. Tear rolled down his cheek as he placed his hands over his knees. Placing his down on top of his arms, he took a deep breath, his mind filled with terror, but also dried out of ideas. His mind was completely whipped and yet his heart was still thumping madly in his chest. A few tears rolled down his cheeks, but he didn't even bother to brush them away.

"God, where is she?" he whispered, his voice cracking as more tears slid down.

Leaning his head back, he rubbed it roughly against the dusty brick. Straightening up at once, he rubbed the back of his head, cursing under his breath. A chilly breeze blew around him, sending chills down his spine, but he ignored it as his gaze fall onto a piece of pink paper flapping against a telephone pole only a foot away. Pushing himself up, he walked over towards the pole.

"What the heck are you doing, Keely need your help!" his cried in his mind, almost causing him a headache.

Suppressing the small ache, he turned towards the pole as the paper began to blowing in the wind again. Getting a good angle at it, Phil's eyes nearly jumped out of his head and his heart sank into his stomach. The paper read.

**LOST Keely Teslow and Phil Diffy**

**If Found called 991**

Underneath the words were pictures of both him and Keely. Ripping it from the pole, he reread and reread the message. It was unbelievable to him, that his parents would be that worried about him and Keely. A moment later, he mentally kicked him as he counted the number of days since he and Keely had run away. It was difficult, since all the days had become smashed together. He managed to figure at least six days, maybe a little more than one week.

Folding it, he slipped it into his back pocket and for a moment, his hand brushed against Keely's note. Debating to take it out, he sighed heavily, his hand trembling slightly. Before he could decide, sirens were heard behind him. Spinning around, startled, he watched as a police car heading his way. He stood frozen in place, praying that he hadn't just done something wrong by removing the paper. The car came to an abrupt halt right beside Phil.

The window rolled down, sunglasses peered out and examined the teenage boy up and down. Phil watched the officer closely, a chill running down his spine. The man was middle aged with a wave of curly dark blond hair, his arms were large with muscle and the barge of gold glinted softly in the dull sunlight. The man coughed, clearing his throat as he opened the door.

"Is something wrong, Sir?" Phil asked, stepped away from the opening door.

The officer said nothing, but simply looked at the teenager up and down, his gaze lingering on Phil's face. Lowering his gaze, Phil shifted his feet uncomfortably, his hand still placed in his back pocket. After a moment, the officer introduced himself.

"I'm Inspector Russell; I've been looking fro two teenagers by the names of Phil Diffy and Keely Teslow. You, my Boy, look quite like the Diffy boy," Mr. Russell explained, lowering his sunglasses slightly and peering over them in order to get a better look.

Phil felt his feet grow roots, planting him in his spot as the officer examined him. Sweet was beginning to drip down his face, his breathing was hollow. However, his heart was still thumping widely against his chest as he thought of Keely. His gift was beginning to burn a hole in his side, not from the amount of money, but of fear that he would never be able to give it to her. The inspector was watching him closely; a chilly breeze rustled the dark blond hair even under the cap. Mr. Russell stared at the young man, his hands folding over his chest, waiting for the young man to speak.

After a few seconds, Mr. Russell prompted, "Who are you, Son?"

Phil blinked his hands and whole body beginning to tremble. However in only milliseconds, he stopped shaking and simply stared at the older man before him.

Taking a deep breath, Phil replied, "I'm Phil Diffy, Sir."

"Yes, I thought so. You and Miss Teslow certainly gave your parents a fright, Son," Mr. Russell said, a faint smile of warmth creeping onto his face.

At the mention of her name, Phil instantly felt his heart flatter up and then crash down into the bottom of his stomach. Swaying slightly, he tried to remain calm, but the mere thought of Keely reminded him of his quest. However, he didn't feel right asking this police man for help. Surely he could find his love on his own…not to mention he had unfinished and private business with his ex girlfriend and her no good brother.

"Where is Miss Teslow?" Mr. Russell asked, looking in both directions, but not satisfied.

Blinking and coming out of his thoughts, Phil managed to answer, "I'm sure she'll turn up. I was just out for some fresh air."

"But surely, both of you have had a place to stay for this past week."

"Yes, but…" Phil's voice trailed off uncertain of how to answer without admitting anything.

Closing his eyes, he felt himself shiver as the breeze kept blowing around him and the inspector. Noticing the trembling of the boy, Mr. Russell steeped to one side, opening the door.

"Get in, I'll take you home. Get warm and then we can talk," Mr. Russell said, waving his hand in the direction of the back seat of the car.

"Oh, no Sir, I really couldn't I"

"Yes, you can. Your Mom's been ringing up my phone 24/7 these past week, get in, please," the inspector instructed firmly, but not harshly.

Pulling his hand from his back pocket and heaving a deep sigh of regret, Phil reluctantly got into the car. Mr. Russell nodded at him and then closed the door behind the young man. The closed door rang our in Phil's ears, as though cutting him off from the trail of finding his love.

"Not that I was on much of a trail," Phil mused to himself sadly, leaning his head against the door as the car began to roll away from the curb.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, my god, PHIL!" His mother shrieked, throwing her arms around her son and almost tackling him to the ground.

Hugging her back, he said, "I'm fine, Mom, really, I'm fine."

Glancing over her shoulder, Phil spotted John Teslow sitting on the couch in the living room. The older man's eyes were lowered on the floor, his hands cupped together; lying against his knees and his body was shaking from tears. Phil felt his heart break for the father of his lover, but there wasn't anything he could do. Phil was watching her father so intensely that he hadn't noticed his mother releasing him and talking to the inspector. He felt someone tap him on the shoulder and he turned around.

"Mr. Diffy, could you tell me where you last saw Keely Teslow," Mr. Russell, his voice was quiet.

However, Phil noticed the man's gaze glancing over at John Teslow. The older man waited for Phil to respond, but Barb placed her arm around his son's shoulders, but her eyes never leaving the inspector.

"He's probably tired, could we do this tomorrow," Barb asked, just as quietly as the inspector.

Mr. Russell paused for a moment before nodded in agreement. "Yes, but could I talk to you and John Teslow for a few minutes, Mrs. Diffy."

"Of course," turning to Phil, "go on up and get some sleep, Phil."

"Actually, I'm going to go get a snack first, I'll be fine," Phil said, shifting away from his mother's side.

Mrs. Diffy nodded shortly as she escorted the inspector into the living room. Once the adults had begun talking, Phil nearly ran into the kitchen, slumping against the door in defeat and frustration. Slamming his fist into door frame, he let out a small cry of pain.

"What god damned boyfriend am I?" Phil asked himself over and over again.

After a few minutes, he whipped away his tears and headed to the fridge. He didn't see any Pim in sight, but then he glanced at the clock over the sink. It read 5:00 pm.

Around that time, she was usually at a friend's house. Shrugging, he placed his hand over the handle on the fridge, but then stopped his mind going over the days in his head. Snapping his head to the right, he dashed over the wall on his far right with a calendar hanging on it.

Scanning over the days, he counted, placing his finger tip on each day until he found the right date. His heart sank into the bottom of the earth and he felt his knees buckle under him as he stared at the calendar, his eyes huge with fear and curses began flying around his mind.

"No, no, no, no, no, it can't be today. God Damn it No!" he cried under his breath.

However, he knew it was true and there was no denying it. It was Keely's Birthday!

He remembered her talking about the place she wanted spend it. Could Sam have taken her there without releasing it? It was a long shot, but just maybe. He paused for a few moments, debating weather to tell the adults, but then he shook his head. The situation didn't concern them. It was simply between Sam, Tim, him and Keely.

No one else mattered and there wasn't a need to involve anyone else. Tightening his cot around him, he charged outside into the chilly spring night to find Keely and save her, no matter what the cost. As he ran down the now crowded street, green eyes snapped open as a door creaked open and a shadowy figure entered the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you enjoy. Please rate this 1 out 10. What did you think of Phil and Mr Russell? Any Suggestions for the next chapter? Please review and THANKS TO FAILTHFUL REVIEWERS. More Soon I hope **


	21. STOP!

**Here;s the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. This is NOT one of my better chapters, but I hope you enjoy it.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Last time **

**As he ran down the now crowded street, green eyes snapped open as a door creaked open and a shadowy figure entered the room.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

Keely felt the room spinning, her vision still unfocused as the door closed. Closing her eyes, her body froze in place as footsteps sent vibrations around the cement floor. Her mouth was dry and her cuts were stinging as tears rolled down her cheeks. She tired moving her wrists, but the ropes robbed against her bare skin causing her to let out a small yelp. Tim grinned gleefully as he crouched down in front of his victim. His dark bangs fell into his eyes, blocking out the flames of joy showing though them.

"How are you this fine evening?" Tim asked his voice laced with mockery.

Keely didn't respond, but she glared up at her captor, a low growl vibrating from hr throat. Her golden hair fell around her shoulders, shielding her recent bruises, but the draft sent chills down her spine as the wind rushed past the large holes in her shirt. Tim smiled sweetly, his hand brushing the golden hair behind her shoulders in a comforting motion. However in the next moment, he pressed down onto the shoulder blades, pushing them further down into the ground. Shutting her eyes against the pain, Keely prayed for tears to come, but she had dried herself up.

"Please stop!" Keely cried her voice barely above a whisper.

Instantly, the pressure lessoned, but the moist hand was still lying against her shoulders. Keely bit her bottom lip blood dripping from her chapped lips. Tim ran his fingers along Keely's arm, his knuckles digging into certain places, but never roughly. Once more, Keely felt herself throw up in her mouth, her throat burning from the acid. Just then the door opened once more. Squinting from the sudden light, Keely caught a glimpse of Sam.

"How is your little whore?" Sam asked her brother, glancing down at Keely, before turning her attention to her brother.

Tim chuckled, turning halfway around to face his younger sister. "As good as ever," he said quietly.

Sam nodded, but then moved over to another corner of the room. Tim followed her, leaving Keely alone for a few minutes. Trying not to make a sound, Keely turned her head until she could make out the outlines of her captors. She groaned in the effort, causing Sam to spin around. Smirking, she walked up towards victim, glaring down at Keely's fragile body.

"Is there something you want?" Sam asked.

"Let you go, you good for nothing little-"

Keely was cut off as Sam kicked in her into a stomach. Curling up into a ball, new tears began to fall down her already tear washed face. Sam smirked, folding her arms over her chest. Tim walked up behind his sister, placing gently hands on her shoulders.

Taking a deep breath, he asked, "Why do you care about this slut?"

"She stole my boyfriend away from me and ruined my life," Sam replied simply, a single tear running down her face.

Turning around to face her brother, she asked, "If you care so damn much, why are you helping me?"

"Family helps family," he replied simply, but then went on to add, "Please Phil has to pay for hurting my little Sis."

The light over the bed flickered, sending shadows around the room, but Sam took no notice as she bent down over Keely. The young girls' eyes were closed and her breathing hollowed and faint. Sam smirked as she stared at her nearly conscious victim. She weather drew her knife, cutting the ropes around the slender wrists, her blade cutting into the skin, drops of blood following onto the floor. Turning the girl over onto her back, Sam raised the knife over her chest, just over the heart.

"This is for Phil," she whispered, her hand gripping the handle tighter until her knuckles were white.

"SAM STOP!" A voice cried out at the top of his lungs.

Sam's head snapped up, her eyes wide with panic, but then an evil smirk formed on her face.

Standing up, she said, "Hello, Phil. Long time no see."

Phil remained in the door frame, his gaze drifting from the outline of Keely to the monster standing over her. He felt blood drain from his face, for he could only make out the outline of his love, lying helplessly on the floor. His hands clenched into fists, a vein in his forehead was throbbing, his heart about ready to burst out of his chest from fear and sadness.

"Drop the knife, Sam," he ordered in a whisper, but his voice held nothing, but anger.

Sam didn't say anything, but Tim lunged at Phil. Phil sidestepped him, but Tim was prepared and turned towards a quarter around grabbing Phil by the wrists, pulling the younger boy towards him.

"Sam, please, please I love her, does that not mean anything!" Phil cried, tears rolling down his face.

For a moment, Sam paused, but then shook her head, raising her knife. Phil's mind was a blur, but he felt Tim's hand moving to cover his mouth. A moment later, Phil leaned forward and bit into the guy's palm, so hard, he felt faint traces of blood on the palm. Tim let out of him at once, holding his hand tenderly, glaring at Phil. Yet Phil was lunging right at Sam. Caught off guard, Sam fell off balance falling onto the bed, his knife still held tightly in her fist.

"Sam, please I don't want to hurt you," Phil grunted, trying to keep the knife away from both of them.

Yet Sam was string when she set her mind on something. Bringing her knee up, she hit him in the correct place, causing him to pull away, falling onto the floor. As he did so, the light over the bed blew out and the draft blow the door closed with a slam that echoed around the room, covering them in complete darkness. A few minutes later, a scream pierced though the darkness.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Not my best work, but please rate it. 1 out of 10. I personaly think it's an 8 out of ten, but I just wanted to get it out. Please understand I promise my next chapter will be better. Please bear with me and review please. Any suggesstions would be good too. Thnaks**


	22. Battle To The End

**From the amount of Homework I have tonight, I've been able to work on this story. I own NOTHING, but Sam, Tim and the plot. I hope you enjoy.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

**Last Time  
**

**"Sam, please I don't want to hurt you," Phil grunted, trying to keep the knife away from both of them. Yet Sam was string when she set her mind on something. Bringing her knee up, she hit him in the correct place, causing him to pull away, falling onto the floor. As he did so, the light over the bed blew out and the draft blow the door closed with a slam that echoed around the room, covering them in complete darkness. A few minutes later, a scream pierced though the darkness.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

Moonlight drifted though a small window as Keely's eyes snapped open, the scream echoing in her ears. Turning in her side, she sighed heavily, shutting her eyes as dust blew into them. A loud moan sounded from her right, her whole body growing tense for a moment, her heart skipping a beat as the sound came once more. Squinting in the darkness, she tired to make out the figure only a foot away from her. Vibrations sought though the floor as heavy footsteps walked causally towards her from behind. Panic surged though her as she felt the toe of a shoe hit her spine. Ignoring the pain from her bruises, she rolled further away until she hit another figure. The dark figure moaned in more pain gripping his shoulder and biting his bottom lips, trying to suppress the cries of pain.

Being closer to the sound, Keely's heart began thumping in her chest, barely hearing herself speak. "Phil, is that you?"

"Keel," pausing his breathing slow and deep, but completely fine, "Keely, is that you?"

Even though from the darkness he could make her out, she only nodded, her hand trying to grasp his, but he pulled away.

A small wince escaped his lips, but he managed to call out into the darkness. "Sam, Tim, where are you?"

Keely's heart skipped a beat, her green eyes closing as she strained to hear more footsteps in the sudden silence. Wind rustled outside and wood creaked in another room near by. Yet there weren't any footsteps, everything was completely still except for Phil's small cries of pain. The remaining silence was deafening to Keely as the pain of her own bruises began to resurface at full force. Sinking down onto her side, she whimpered as tears ran down her face, blocking her vision even in the surrounding blackness. Her head thumbed as her black and blues around her arms and legs began to tingle.

"Phil," she asked, whipping a wave of golden hair behind her, but stopped as she felt something moist and sticky.

Pulling her hand away, she rubbed her fingertips together and ran them gingerly away her lips. Gulping hard, she felt a shiver run down her spine, just as Phil let out a wince of pain. She had tasted fresh blood. Her heart sank into her stomach and she tired to hide Phil's hand once more, but he shifted away from her.

"Phil-"

Keely was cut off as she felt a rough hand grip the back of her neck. Gasping, she tired to loosen the grip, but Tim refused to let her go. Keely flung her hands out wildly, but her mind had drawn a blank in her panic. Phil turned towards the noose of his true love, summoning up the energy.

"Let her, Go!" he demanded, before gritting and pinning his eyes closed from the pain in his shoulder.

Keely's gaze snapped around to the sound of his voice, but still couldn't see though the thick blackness. Tim's grip only tightened around the nape of her neck, his other hand wrapping itself around her waist. A moment later, silence fall around the room until Sam's voice rang out from Phil's right.

"You backstabbing bastard! I thought you loved me, but you choose the slut instead," Sam cried, moving slowly in Phil's direction.

"Leave him alone!" Keely cried, her voice cracking as tears of both hatred and pain began to form behind her eyelids.

Sam snapped her head in the other girl, but she didn't answer. The grip on her knife tightened as she heard the pain in Keely's voice. Gee spread over her face, her eyes seeming to glint though the darkness like a feline. Phil gritted his teeth as he backed away from his insane ex girlfriend. His heart was thumping wildly, but the pain hi shoulder and the fresh blood beginning to flow down his arm once more, sending chills down his spine. He kept retreating, but soon he saw light fall over him, as his back bumped against the wall near the window.

Sam's knife glinted in the moonlight as she stepped closer towards him. Phil took a deep breath trying to calm his heart as it sounded in his ears.

"Sam, please…" his voice trailed off, his teeth gritting in pain.

"Oh, please, you're to hell for that little whore," Sam said, spiting into his face. Yet he didn't even try to whip it away.

"Sam, Stop!" Keely cried, her voice cracking as tears ran down her face. Sam spun around glaring daggers at the other girl.

Taking a step forward, she asked with a sneer, "What the hell are you going to do?"

"Don't hurt him," Keely repeated closing her eyes as more tears rolled down her face silently.

Sam walked up to her, singling to her brother to let her go. Instantly, she felt the arms around both her neck and her waist loosen, but not entirely. Crouching down in front of the blond, she lowered her knife, but raising her other hand.

"Or What?" Sam asked, before smacking Keely across the check, the sound echoing off the walls.

Keely felt her cheek stinging, her lower lip trembling, her teeth slamming together only allowing a small wince to escape. Sam brought the knife and sliced it against Keely's right arm, her sleeve slipping down her arm and onto the floor. Tim's grip fall away from her waist, but tightened around the back of her neck, forcing the blond to star directly at his younger sister. Sam smirked as she repeated the gesture on the other side, but pressed deeper into the girls' skin. Keely screamed in pain, trying to catch a glimpse of Phil, but darkness still surrounded her.

Vibrations swept beneath her and for a moment she feared Sam was moving even closer. However the next second, Sam screamed as she was pushed away from Keely, her knife slicing her arm all the way around. Tim's grip loosened all the way, darting over in the direction of the door. Keely sat frozen in place, feeling someone falling beside her.

Heavy breathing was heard, but a soft voice asked, "Keel…, are you all right?"

"Yes…" She replied, her voice shaking as she felt Phil's hand on her knee.

"I'm sor-"

He was cut off as Sam shaved him away from her, standing in between the two lovers.

"You're going to pay, Phillip Diffy, and then your little whore will beg me for mercy," Sam cried, her voice high pitched and full of revenge and hatred.

Raising the knife, she aimed to stack at her ex boyfriend. Phil was frozen in fear and the loose of blood was draining him fast. Ignoring the pain, Keely stood up on shaky legs, her hands were out as though she was on a balance beam to steady herself. Sam spun around at the movement, a smirk formed on her lips as she watched the girl before her.

"What the heck is a little-"

Sam was cut off as Keely smacked her across the face, finding her footing and gripping the wrist with the knife. Sam gripped Keely's shoulder with her free hand and together both girls began fighting. Teeth, the blade and sheer determination in both the girls prolonged the fight. Though the darkness only cries of pain and a few curses from both young women and slamming against the wall could be heard from the battle for Phil. Only the moonlight gave a glimpse of the fight, but in shadows. Phil remained paralyzed in place, his whole body was numb and his mind was frozen in fear. Time seemed to pass in seconds and slowly those seconds turned into minutes. Phil heard a scream, but couldn't deceiver the victim.

Moments later the door opened, shining light around the room as the footsteps of Tim darting down the hall and fading into the distance. Blinking Phil scanned the room, his gaze almost instantly falling onto Sam's lifeless body lying in a forming pool of her own blood, her hair covering her face, but the knife handle glinted in the new light.

"Keely?" he called out, his voice hoarse and faint, but in the silence it seemed to be a scream.

A quiet moan answered him as a blond girl rose from behind the fallen girl. Phil nearly cried for joy, but the blood was starting to gash down his arm.

"Keel," he called out again.

Keely snapped her head around, her gaze instantly fallen onto Phil, her heart rising in happiness. She didn't even look down at her bloody hands or feel the pain throughout her body, all that mattered was Phil.

Crawling over to him, she cried for joy. "Oh Thanks god, Phil."

Throwing her arms around him, she hugged him too her, until he pulled away. Looking at him in confusion, she asked, "What's wrong?"

He didn't say anything, his gaze fogging over as though in a trance. Without warning, he fall forward into her chest, the wound on his shoulder dripping blood, surrounding the two lovers in a small pool of blood.

Gripping him by the shoulders, she cried, "Phil, No, no, no, no, you CAN'T DIE!"

Looking around frantically she tried to stop the bleeding, but no matter the amount of pressure she placed on the sound, the blood kept coming. Her eyes darted around the room, landing on Sam's body and the knife. The knife was sticking out of Sam's chest and for a moment Keely felt herself through up in her mouth. Turning away, she spotted her sleeves lying only a few inches away. Reaching over, she gripped them with her two fingers and slid them towards her.

As the moments ware on, her body began to ache and burn in pain, as small teeth and knife marks began to drip even more blood, but she refused to give into the pain. Biting her bottom lip and gritting her teeth as the seconds passed, she tied the pieces together. Whipping her hair away from her face and sweating forehead, she wrapped them around Phil's wound, stopping the bleeding greatly.

"God, please let this work! I can't loose him; he's all I have in my life. I would give my life for him and no one else," she declared, glancing up at the full moon though the window.

A shiver ran down her spine as the pain finally began to overwhelm her. In the distance the sound of sirens rang out though her ears. Cupping her hand into Phil's, she lied down on top of him, her hand intertwining with his before she fall into darkness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you enjoyed. Please rate this chapter 1 out of 10. Was this realistic? Was Phil to much of a wimp and was Keely's fighting back realistic? Don't worry it's not close to being down I still have plans for Phil and Keely in this story. I hope you enjoyed and place review. More Soon, like this weekend, so keep an eye out. I hope you enjoyed. **


	23. Dad, You Can't

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

White, everything was white. A ringing and bumping was heard off in the distance, a jolt of dulled pain shot though the body. Inching his dark brown eyes open, Phil tired to move under the covers, but even the slightest movement caused a great deal of effort. His head was pounding, but his heart seemed to be weighed down along with his whole body. His throat was rare red and he felt words on the tip of his tongue, but no words would leave his mouth or even form on his lips. Through his haze vision, he spotted a figure standing over to his left, blond hair glinting in the overhead lights.

"Keel…" he trailed off, his voice hoarse and dry.

"What did you say?" a soft, firm voice called down to him.

Turning towards him, the women brushed her blond bangs of her dark, compassionate eyes as she looked down at the young man beneath the cotton white sheets.

Glancing from the boy to her clipboard and back again, she asked, "What did you say?"

Phil closed his eyes, pain shooting though his shoulder. After a moment, he reopened them, looking directly at the nurse by his bedside. She was wearing a cream colored uniform, her short blond hair slipping just before her shoulders, the plumb arms leading down to slender fingers clipping her brown clipboard and a red pen. Her warm eyes burred into him with such intensity that he had to look away.

"Where is she?" he asked once more. His voice was strained, but clear as he looked back towards the woman.

"Who are you looking for?" the nurse asked quietly, placing a tender hand on his arm, beneath the sheets.

"Keel…, Keely Teslow," he said, a faint smile formed on his lips.

Yet his eyes were filled with concern and fear as more pain from both his wound and own thoughts mixed together. The nurse glanced over her notes and then nodded in agreement.

Without looking at him, she replied, "Yes, there was a Keely Teslow brought in with you. I think she was wounded in the stomach, maybe something else, I'm not quite certain of the details."

"Can…I see, her?" Phil asked, trying to push himself up from the bed. Yet with the slightest touch, the nurse pushed him back down onto the bed,

"In a little bit," she replied quietly, but she couldn't meet his gaze as she spoke.

"Where am I?" he asked, his eyes darting around the room quickly before landing back on the nurse.

"You're in the hospital, you lost most of you're blood and you've been out for about two days. If you hadn't had that cloth wrapped around your shoulder to stop the bleeding," she paused, closing her eyes, "you might not have made it."

Phil's eyes sank back into his skull as her words echoed in his ears. In the next few seconds, confusion crept into his pounding heart.

Taking a deep breath, he asked, "What cloth?"

"You were wounded in the shoulder, and we, the doctors, believe that the girl…, Keely, must have wrapped it around you before she went under too," the nurse answered, looking away from him to her clip board and the machines next to him.

Phil glanced over at her and for just a moment he thought he could see a faint smile on the older women's face. Turning away, he winced slightly, his eyes pinning shut as more pain shot though him. He vaguely heard the nurse say something to him, but couldn't decode her words exactly. He felt a sharp needle in his arm, sending a chill down his spine at the sudden coldness.

His last thought before slipping back into darkness was about Keely. "_She saved my life…but did I save hers?_"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her hand closed over air, no hand lay beneath hers. Something was crashing over her body, he head lying against a hard rock. Her arms seemed frozen in place at her side, forcing her to feel even more exposed than before. Only one thought kept her heart from bursting out of her chest, Phil's voice yelling for someone, she couldn't remember exactly who it was, but he had saved her life. She remembered that much, but now she felt no presence of her lover. Distant voice began to surround her, but she couldn't make out the exact words. Only their soft, but firm tones allowed her to relax. Their tones and voices didn't belong to Tim or Sam.

"_I killed her!_" she thought in a panic, her mind frozen at the image of Sam's dead body.

_"It was self defense,_" she would've killed both Phil and you," the small voice reminded her in her head.

Shaking her head, she tired to block those thoughts away. However the next image brought tears to her eyes. Phil's lifeless body slumped against her own after all he tired to save her. Suddenly, she felt a hand running along her face, whipping away her tears. Even though the gentle touch, her body instantly shivered with disgust, a shiver running down her spine. A whimper crept though her, but she couldn't yell out, for her mouth seemed to be zipped closed.

"Keely, it's me," lowering to a whisper and leaning towards her ear, "Song Bird, it's me."

"Dad?" she squeaked out, her voice low and quiet.

"Yes, it's me," John Teslow replied in a whisper, straightening himself, but his hand remained caressing her bruised cheek gingerly.

Forcing her eyes open, she stared into the warm, sorrowful eyes of her father. John had tears in his eyes, but they were tears of pure joy. Slowly and carefully, he leaned down again brining her into a small hug. Keely longed to return the gesture, but her arms remained weighed down to the bed beneath her. Pulling away, he turned away from her and began to speak to another man.

"How bad are they?" he asked, his eyes glancing back to his daughter than back to the doctor.

Keely watched her father closely, but then turned towards the new speaker. Blond bangs fell into her dulled green eyes, blocking out the man's face. However the doctors' words sent chills of both fear and pure disstain down her spine.

"It could've been much worse," lowering his voice, "you should see about reframing her from seeing that boy."

Keely felt her heart sink into her stomach, all her bruises and pain began to reawaken, but now the pain was dulled down to just a small head ache. Closing her eyes, she was brought back to Tim's touch and Sam's slaps, but in terms of the actually act of getting rapped was just completely dark and black. She remembered none of it, exact the pain when she had awoke. Her head began to pound when she thought of it and she moaned gently. Instantly, her father snapped around to look at her.

He whipped away her bangs from her eyes, saying, "It's all right, Keel…he'll never harm you again."

"But…" her voice trailed off, her heart caught in her throat.

"No, Keely, I know you thought Phil was your knight in shinning armor, but he's nothing like that," he paused, closing his eyes and tried to control his anger.

Taking a deep breath, he pushed the covers back, taking her hand in his own. A few single tears rolled down his cheek, as he brought her knuckles to his lips and kissed them. The doctor remained completely silent, exact for the scribing of notes down on his own clip broad.

"Keels, that boy, he…" he paused once more, but then whispered, "You're not to see him at all…do I make myself clear young lady."

"Dad, you don't understand-"

"No! That boy hurt you in more ways then one. I bet he-"

He was cut off as he felt his cell phone vibrate against his leg. Turning away from her, he cheeked the number and cursed under his breath.

Standing up, he said, "I'm sorry, Keels, but I have to take this and I have to get back to work."

"But Dad, please," she begged, somehow finding the strength to grip onto his hand.

Her was so tight, she felt certain that she would break all his bones in his body. Bending down, he kissed her on the forehead, easing his hand out of her grasp. Without saying another word, he pulled away from her and began to walk out the door. When he had reached the door frame, she called over to him; her voice was quiet, but filled quite pain.

"Dad, please, you can't do this, please…" her voice trailed off as a few tears slipped down her cheek.

"That's my final word, Keel, please don't make me say it again," he declared, not even looking back at her.

When she didn't respond, he walked out of the room and almost out of her life. The little that was left, with Phil, there wasn't any point in living fro her. Lying back down on her bed, she watched as the doctor took a few more notes, not once looking at her. After a few minutes, the doctor left her alone as well.

The room was deafening silent as Keely lay staring up at the ceiling, her fathers' words resounding around the empty room. Tears rolled down her face, but she didn't even try to brush them away, heart was too heavy and was slowly chipping away with each minute that passed.

Soon she drifted back to sleep, her last thought was of Phil. _"I'll see him again. Dad can't keep me away from him. I need him, God I love him."_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you enjoyed. I know I've gone when this road a little in my other story, but if a child got rapped and had a boyfriend, they were the first to be blamed.. Please rate it, 1 out of 10. What did you think of Keely and Phil's waking up? Was it realistic? What did you think of John and his interaction with Keely? Please explain with as much detail ans possible and thanks to all my faithful reviews. This story would be NOTHING without you guys. I hope you enjoyed and keep a look out for more soon. **


	24. Through Thick and Thin, Maybe

**Here's the next chapter. I own NOTHING, but the plot and the song. I hope you enjoy.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun streamed in though the paper thin curtains the next afternoon. Phil was sitting up in his bed, staring out into space, the events of almost three days ago replaying once again in his mind. Turning onto his side, he sighed deeply, breathing in the nasty smells of the hospital. He felt the VHI digging into his arm and his bandaged shoulder was beginning to grow stiff. Taking a deep breath and shutting his eyes, he tired moving his shoulder, but the pain soon overwhelmed him. Grunting, he sank back down into the pillow, loosely crossing his arms in frustration. The same nurse had left only five minutes ago and already he missed her company. Not in the same way as he missed Keely, but at least the nurse provided some kind of commutation and not the deafening silence that surrounded him now.

"_Why can't I just see her, god damn it?"_ he asked himself, rolling his eyes as he stared at the empty door frame.

Suddenly, a head of short red hair and warm dark eyes popped around the door. Phil's eyes jumped out of his head as he stared at his mother standing in the door.

An uneasy silence filled with room between them, but Mrs. Diffy waved it away as she spoke. "I hope you're feeling better."

"Yeah," Phil said half heartily, his heart slowly dipping down into his stomach at the disappointment.

Barb sighed deeply, taking a few steps into the room, her hands ringing uncertainly. Phil watched her closely, but after a few seconds she broke into a small run and hugged him to her.

"Oh thank God! I'm so sorry, I couldn't be here, but I had to take care of a few things before. God, Phil, what happened? Why did you leave? Why did you have to hurt her?" Barb asked quickly, running her hand though his hair and hugging him to her even tighter.

Phil felt as though he had been slapped in the face, punched in the stomach, and his throat become as dry as a desert. His Mother's words echoed around in his mind, causing him to pull away, turning away from her. Only moments ago he had longed for her company, but now he wished she had never come. How could his own mother think he would hurt the girl he loved above everyone else in the universe. He felt her moist hand against his cheek, but he shifted away from her touch, a single tear rolling down his face.

"Phil, I'm sorry, but I-"

"But what Mom, you have no idea what we went though before we were found. Do you honestly think I would hurt Keely and _**if**_ that had happened, I wouldn't be in here from almost bleeding to death. Can't you believe your own son for once!" he snapped at her, turning back towards her.

His eyes were wide and for a moment he felt his hand form into a fist. However in the next few seconds, he felt his hand relax, felling flat again against his blanket. Barb watched her son closely, her eyes rimmed with tears, but she sucked them back down. Placing her own hand over his, she took a deep breath, closing her eyes.

A few minutes passed, he asked, "Is Keely ok?"

"I don't know, but there were a lot of police at our house. The doctors mentioned that they thought Keely was raped," Barb said, her voice cracking at the end as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Mom, you can't believe I would hurt her in anyway, it was Tim, you know Sam's older brother," Phil explained calmly, his heart skipping a beat at the mention of those names.

"Phil…Sam's dead, and Tim was no where near the place they found you and Keely," Barb said, trying to keep her new tears at bay.

"Mom, can't you just believe me!" Phil asked, grabbing her hands in his own.

"I do, Honey, but if Mr. Teslow decides to press charges you'll have to-"

"Excuse me, Mrs. Diffy, but your daughter called from school for a pick up," the nurse said, tapping on the door.

Barb looked from Phil to the nurse and back again.

Sighing, she said, "I have to go get your sister, but I'll be back later to night. Be good and stay out of trouble."

"Right, because I can actually move on my own anyway," he said, chuckling stiffly.

Barb smiled, leaning in and kissing him on his forehead. Without saying another word, she straightened herself and left the room. The nurse watched her leave and turned back towards Phil. A small smile crept onto her face as she walked over to him.

"Well, how are you feeling?" she asked, glancing at the machines and then back at him.

He shrugged; the pain in his shoulder was dulled down.

The nurse nodded and then asked, "Would you like to move around a little?"

"Where?" he asked.

"Just around, maybe in the sun room," the nurse said looking directly at him.

"Sure," he said impassibly.

The nurse nodded and left the room. Left alone, Phil sighed deeply, leaning against the pillow, closing his eyes. His mother's words still echoing in his mind. However the next moment, Keely's smiling face formed in his mind and in her hand she held the note he had found at Mrs. Evens.

"_The note_," he thought to himself, his eyes snapping open.

Leaning forward, he glanced around the room, but he couldn't find his old clothes anywhere. A few seconds later, the nurse came back in with a wheel chair.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked, rolling the chair up to the bed.

"Where are my clothes?" he asked, lowering his gaze, heat rising in his cheeks.

The nurse paused for a moment, taping her index finger against her chin. After a few seconds, she replied, "I'll go get them for you."

"Thanks," Phil replied gratefully, pulling the covers around him tighter, as the nurse once again left him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About fifteen minutes later, Phil was rolled into a small sun room. Wooden chairs were stationed around the room. Small card tables sat in between some of the chairs, which lined along the windows to his far left. As the sun shone though the open windows, the cream colored walls blinded him for a moment. Closing his eyes, he felt a gentle breeze tickle his neck and he inhaled the warm air deeply. Sinking deeper into his chair, he felt the note wrinkling in his back packet.

"Would you like to sit by the window, with that blond girl over there?" the nurse asked, tapping him on the shoulder.

Snapping his eyes open, he glanced around trying to find the girl the nurse was talking of. Almost at once, he spotted a head of blond curls sitting by an open window. She was wearing a shirt sleeve red shirt and a navy blue skirt which seemed to reach down to her knees. However, his eyes fall away from her beauty as he caught a glimpse of her bandages around her wrists and running along her arms up to her elbows and small ones surrounding her ankles.

Gulping, he tired adjusting his own sleeve to hide his own bandage, his heart caught in his throat the longer he gazed at Keely. However, she didn't even turn his way; she simply stared out into space. Without waiting for a reply, the nurse pushed him over towards Keely. With every inch closer, his heart began to pound faster.

Bringing him up to the table, the nurse said, "I'll be over by the desk, if you need anything."

"But..." he tired to protest, but his voice trailed off as Keely glanced over at him.

The nurse had already begun heading towards the desk over to his right, leaving him alone with Keely.

For a few minutes, neither teenager spoke, uncertain and uneasy silence filling the air around them. Phil's hand slowly inched forward, but Keely pulled her hand out of reach.

"Is something wrong?" he asked uneasily, shifting slightly in his chair.

She didn't say anything, a shiver running down her spine as she turned away to star out of the window once more.

Taking a deep breath, he asked quietly, "Thanks, for…you know, um," pausing and closing his eyes, "for, saving my life."

"Welcome," was the only reply he revived.

"Did, I do something wrong?" he asked quietly.

Keely shook her head, tucking back her golden hair. Another shiver ran down her spine, but she didn't look at him. However from the light outside, he caught a single tear rolling down her face. Leaning forward, he reached over and tired to whip it away, but once more Keely shrank back.

Sitting back in his chair, he said, "Keely, please tell me what's wrong, if…if," lowering his voice, "if you're sorry about what happened between us, that night-"

"I'm not!" she snapped, turning around to directly at him.

Tears rimmed her eyes and her hand was shaking on the table top. Without thinking, Phil reached over and began to rub his thump against his bandaged wrist.

Looking directly into her intense green eyes, he whispered, "Please tell me, is something wrong?"

When she didn't respond, he sighed deeply, removing his hand from her grasp in defeat. Then he asked, "Is this yours?"

Leaning forward, he reached into his back packet and took out the note.

Placing it on the table, he explained, "I found it, at Mrs. Evens after I had come back and you were gone."

Keely simply stared at the note, confused, but then a faint smile crept onto her lips.

Whipping the tears way, she asked softly, "You found it."

"Yeah, what is it?" Phil asked, interest sparking as he glanced from Keely to the note and back again.

Turning it over, she unfolded the note, her hand trembling slightly, but she didn't drop it.

Looking from the contents of the note up to Phil, she whispered, "I wrote this for you."

Phil's eyebrows frowned in confusion, but he didn't say anything, simply waiting for her to continue. Taking a deep breath, she glanced down at the words and began to sing softly. Except for the few staff members over by the desk and at the doors, the room was completely empty. Her voice filled the room slow and quiet, but still filled with the fiery passion that Phil loved about her. Closing his eyes, he allowed her words to flow though him, drinking in her love and the massage of her song.

----------------------------------------------------------

_**Here we are together**_

_**For all eternity, just us two**_

_**Nothing can stop us**_

_**Together we'll prevail though it all**_

_**Protecting each other though think and thin**_

_**Though think and thin**_

_**All I want is to be**_

_**Be with you and no other**_

_**I would leave everything**_

_**Everything behind if only to be **_

_**Be with you and no other**_

_**Though think and thin**_

_**We'll protect each other**_

_**We'll prevail though it all**_

_**Nothing can stop us**_

_**For all eternity, just us two**_

_**Here we are**_

_**Just us two**_

_**Just us two**_

_**For all eternity**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **_

As she finished, a small round of applause sounded from the staff. However, neither teenager took any notice, each staring into each others' eyes. Phil rolled back from the table, pressing his hands down on the armrests as he tired to stand. He managed to get up from the chair and walk over to her. He stared down at her, a smile creeping onto his face, holding out his hand towards her.

After a few seconds of hesitation, she gripped it tightly standing up before him. Without thinking, he pulled her into a long, passionate kiss, his fingers running though her golden hair, ignoring the slight pain in his shoulder. A small chorus of "aws" resounded from around the room.

Pulling away, Phil asked, "Did you mean it?"

"Yes, every word," Keely whispered back, her index finger running along his collar bone.

However in the next second, he felt her body stiffen and then beginning to pull away.

"What is it?" he asked quietly.

"We…I don't think, we should see…" her voice tailed off as she lowered her gaze from his own.

"Why? I thought you loved me, the, the song, you and me together though think and thin," Phil cried, tightening his grip on her hand.

Shaking it loose, she said, "Phil, please until we get this sorted it, please"

"But we know it was _**them**_, why can't you just say that," Phil asked, pleading and trying to grab onto her.

"I know, but my Dad," she said.

"You're Dad knows nothing! I love you, I nearly gave up my live for you and you're saying we can't be together because good old Dad says so!" Phil snapped, his hands forming into fists.

"Phil, it's complicated," she replied, quietly, her voice cracking.

"How? How is it complicated? We know it was Tim, what could be more simple-"

"I'm pregnant!" Keely cried out, her voice seeming to echo around the room.

Phil stood motionless his eyes sinking back into his head.

Taking a deep breath, he stammered, "You're…you're, are you sure?"

"Yes," she replied simply, tears flowing down her face.

Phil reached out to bring her into an embrace, but she pushed past him and ran out of the room. Leaving him completely alone with her words echoing though his mind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DUN, DUN DUN! What's going to happen now, you'll have to wait and find out. Please review. Rate it 1 out of 10 please. What did you think of Phil and Keely's interaction. I know they parents aren't really involoved, but it's really focus on the relationship of Phil and Keely. Please review and any suggestions would be must helpful. Please and THANKS. More soon Hopefully. Please review and thanks. **


	25. I Agreed To It

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. I own NOTHING, but the plot and Keely's father. I hope you enjoy.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Phil, it's complicated," she replied, quietly, her voice cracking.**

**"How? How is it complicated? We know it was Tim, what could be more simple-"**

**"I'm pregnant!" Keely cried out, her voice seeming to echo around the room.**

**Phil stood motionless his eyes sinking back into his head. Taking a deep breath, he stammered, "You're…you're, are you sure?"**

**"Yes," she replied simply, tears flowing down her face. Phil reached out to bring her into an embrace, but she pushed past him and ran out of the room. Leaving him completely alone with her words echoing though his mind.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Flat and cold, chills running down her spine. Her hand pressing on her flat bare stomach, her shirt curled up until just below the bottom of her bra. Stiff sheets lay beneath, but she felt herself falling. Falling into an abyss of darkness, her eyes were huge with terror and confusion. Everything was a rainbow of colors, slowly washing away as a child's crying echoed in her mind. She felt her hands grip onto the sheets beneath her, but nothing could pull her back to reality. Everything she had ever known was destroyed from one stupid decision, one reckless move with her boyfriend. Blond bangs fell into her eyes, but her vision was already blurred from her tears. Moving her hand around her stomach, she felt blood drain from her face as uncertain and terrifying thought crept into her heart.

"I can't think of him," she thought to herself, shaking her head, closing her eyes.

The wind blew though the open window, wrapping itself around her shoulders. A tender squeeze on her shoulder forced her to glance over. However, only the small sun rays filled her vision, blinding her for a few seconds. Gray clouds rolled over, blocking the sun, shielding her from the glare, but also the joy which the light gave. The bare hand slipped up and down the stomach, arm hair standing up on end. However, in the same amount of fear and uncertainty, there was a small glimmer of happiness.

Closing her eyes, she envisioned the child growing inside of her. It was hazy and not picture clear, but it was a little boy with Phil's face. A faint smile crept onto her lips, but the next instant Phil's face formed in front of her. The vision of Phil caused her hand to tighten around her stomach, her heart rising in her throat.

The "Phil" in her mind had a frown on his face and when he spoke; his words were ice cold, angry and hatred filled his gaze. "How could you be so stupid as to get pregnant?! You should've thought of that before agreeing to go at it. I don't even want the brat, you're on your own you little Bitch!"

Keely collapsed onto the pillow, but her throat was too tight to cry out. Tears rolled down her face, hitting the bed like broken pieces of her heart. Her hand slide down off her stomach, lying paralyzed beside her. The wind blew in faster now, cries of the unborn child carried in with it. Covering her ears, she tried to drown out the noises surrounding her, but the harder she tried, the louder the cries and the wind rose. Everything was wrong, just plain wrong and there wasn't anything she could do to stop it. Opening her eyes, the room began to spin, faster and faster until the whole room spun into all different colors of the rainbow. Pinning her eyes shut, she felt her mouth move, but no sound came from within. Praying to god, her hand slowly moved once more over her exposed stomach. A few seconds later, a hand touched her shoulder tenderly rubbing their hand along her back.

"Keely, it's me," John said, as a tremor ran though her body.

Inching her eyes open, Keely turned onto her back, wincing slightly as she gazed into the powerful lights overhead. Shutting them once more, she tired to form a question parched on her lips, but no sound registered. John swept his hand over her forehead, brushing the bangs to one side, sweat beginning to form on her brow. Whipping it away, his hand slowly moved towards her right cheek, caressing it tenderly.

Bending down towards her, he whispered, "Keely, they said we could go home tomorrow."

She simply nodded, but her heart began to hammer against her chest. Straightening himself, his gaze drifted down to her exposed middle. Instantly, he pulled her shirt down, covering it, with a small frown on his face. Taking a deep breath, he muttered something under his breath, looking away from his daughter for a few seconds. He seemed to be staring off into space, lost in his own thoughts of Keely's position. Turning back towards her, he gently took her hands into his own, bringing her knuckles up to his lips.

Sighing, he said, "Keely, I think it's for the best…if we don't keep the child."

She simply stared at him, uncertain that she had heard him correctly. A minute later, realization dawned on her, her heart plummeting into her stomach. A single tear rolled down her cheek, her voice dry and hoarse as she repeated. "Don't keep the baby?"

"Yes, Keel, you're not older enough for this responsibility, and you were…the way you came pregnant was without your consent," John reminded her, his gaze falling onto her stomach, but a frown slipped onto his lips.

Keely shook her head, a soft moan escaping from her, but now words wouldn't help her. She felt his hand caressing her check, his other hand rubbing against the casts around her wrists. He whispered soothing words to her, but no matter the amount, his daughter would not be soothed by mere words.

Opening her eyes again, she cried out, "Dad, it's Phil's child! He's the father and I'm NOT getting ride of the child."

"Keely, be reasonable, he raped you"

"No, he DIDN'T, I agreed to it."

"You, what?"

"I agreed to it-"

"He raped you, Keel, please listen to me-"

"Dad, it was Sam's older brother, Tim!"

"Who?"

"Sam's…older, brother," she paused, her breathing becoming deeper and a few tears rolled down her face.

Taking a deep breath she continued, "Sam, the one who tired to…it was her older brother, who…who did it."

John remained silent, the news sinking in slowly. Keely watched him closely, but his facial expression was unreadable. The only hint of emotion in him was breathing becoming deeper and slowly, the longer he looked at his daughter. Finally, she had to turn away, her own tears and emotions running though her and pouring out from her eyes.

Closing her eyes, she felt a chill running down her spine, her throat drying up rare red. John's left hand slowly slid up and over her covered stomach, pressing lightly into it. Keely instantly glanced down and then up at her father, her own hand covering his.

Gripping it tightly, she asked quietly, "Dad, why can't you just trust me. Trust that I can handle this and trust the love I have with Phil, please."

Tucking her hair behind her ear with his right hand, he replied, "I do trust you, Sweat Heart, but I don't trust Phil."

"But Dad, please I know he loves me and that I love him-"

"I know, Keel, bu-"

"But what? If you know I love him, you've seen with your own eyes how he treats me," she said, staring directly into his eyes.

John smiled faintly at his daughter, his right hat caressing her cheek tenderly. "I know, but can't we just talk about this later."

Keely lowered her gaze, her hand slipping from her stomach. John placed his index finger under her chin, raising her head until their eyes locked.

"Keel, are you ok?" he asked gently.

"Yeah, we'll talk later," she replied, her voice even, but no emotion lay underneath.

"Sure," John said, kissing her on the forehead.

Straightening himself, he stood up and turned towards the door. Turning back around, he asked, "Do you want anything to eat?"

Keely simply shook her head, lying back down on the bed. John left the room quietly, fear in his eyes. Keely listened as his footsteps faded off in the distance, before allowing the fresh tears to fall. Laying her hand once more over her stomach, she closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep, the wind blowing gently around her.

The cries of her unborn child lulling her into uneasy sleep. However, her dreams were filled with images of both Tim and Phil; a chill crept into her heart. Even thought she had told her father the child was Phil's, there was still complete uncertainly as to who the father of her child truly was.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you enjoyed it. Was the interaction between Keely and her father realistic? Rate it 1 out of 10 and why? Am I streaching the story out to much? Any suggestions for the next chapter? Please review and let me know.**


	26. Who Is It?

**Here's the next chapter. I know NOTHING, but the plot and a few other charators. Oh and I missed up on the time for figuring out a women is pregant, but please don't hold that against me, it was a mistake. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phil slowly paced around his bed room, occasionally leaning against the bed frame from loosing his balance. His mom had left a few minutes ago, after clearing away the tray of food for his dinner, which he hadn't touched. His stomach was hollow and empty, but the only thing he kept hearing was Keely's crying out in the sun room, about a week ago. He glanced out the window at the evening sky. Running his hand through his hair, he finally collapsed on his bed, exhausted. He hadn't told his mother about Keely's secret, but had no doubt that John had told her. Phil punched his pillow in frustration, but instantly regretted it. Gritting his teeth, he slowly turned on his back, staring up at the blank ceiling.

A few seconds later, a knock came from the door. Without turning to look at the figure, he said, "I'm fine, Mom really, I just need to be alone."

"That's good, but I'm not Mom, smart one," Pim called out, placing her hands on her hips.

Phil didn't even acknowledge that he had heard her, simply continuing to star at the ceiling. Pim rolled her eyes, walking further into his room.

Pulling out his chair from his desk, she asked, "I haven't seen Keely around lately."

"So, why do you care?" he asked, a hint of guilt and pain in his tone.

Pim shrugged, folding her arms over the back of the chair, watching her brother closely.  
After a few minutes, Phil raised himself on his elbows, looking directly at his sister. "What do you want?"

"Can't a girl just visit her big brother, when he's hurt?" she asked, batting her eyelashes in a cute five year old fashion.

"Not when that sister didn't come once when that brother was stuck in the hospital," Phil snapped back, slumping back down fully onto his bed.

Pim rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything for a few minutes. Phil sighed heavily, glancing over at his clock groaning as he read the time. It was already eight o-clock. He had promised his mom he would go back to school, but know he felt even worse then at the hospital. He was completely a ware that Pim was still in the room, but he didn't even turn back to look at her. Closing his eyes, he turned away from the clock, trying to block out reality. However, the only reality that kept coming up was Keely's secret. Over and over, her voice repeated those two words, each time growing louder. Finally, his eyes snapped open, a soft moan escaping from his lips, holding his hand over his forehead.

"Is something wrong?" Pim asked, breaking the silence.

Phil shook his head, but his hand still pressed deeper into his forehead. Pim stood up from the chair, watching him closely, but not making a move towards him.

Turning his head slightly, he saw her watching him and before he could stop himself, he snapped, take a damn picture, it'll last longer."

"Ok, fine!" Pim said, turning a quarter of away around, snatching up Phil's camera.

Focusing the picture, she said, "Say cheese."

She flashed, blinding her brother for a few moments. Ignoring the pain in his head and shoulder, he cried, "You're dead!"

Pim squealed and darted from the chair and out the door, just as Phil managed to get out of bed. Pim dashed down the stairs as fast as she could, but stopped as the door bell rang.

"Mom, someone's at the door," Pim called out to her mother in the living room.

"Could you get it, Pim?" Barb asked, flipping another page in her book.

Pim shrugged, but glanced over at the door again as another ring sounded. Rolling her eyes, she said, "I'm coming, hold your horses."

Opening the door, Pim gripped the handle to steady herself as she stared at the young girl under the porch light. Pim recognized Keely, but at the same time she couldn't believe her eyes. The blond seemed much more mature; her eyes seemed glazed over with the wisdom of an elder of a tribe in Africa. Her jean jacket draped over her right arm, coving the small coast around her wrist, her white quarter sleeves coving all the other bruises. Her loose dark green skirt blew around her slightly, sending a chill down her spine. The once freely loose hair was tied back in a pony tail.

"Hi Pim, is…um, is Phil here?" Keely asked quietly, her eyes darting around.

Pim didn't say anything, but then shook her head, breaking the trance. Stepping to her left, she said, "Come on in."

"Thanks."

Just as Pim closed the door, Barb came into the hall way, flipping though her book. "Pim who- oh hi, Keely, how have you been?"

"Um…ok, thanks, Mrs. Diffy," Keely said, her eyes lowering to the ground.

Barb watched the young girl intently, but said nothing as she saw the girl look nervously around.

After a few seconds, she walked over to young girl, placing a tender hand on her shoulder. "Does your, Dad, know you're here?"

Keely nodded automatically, but said nothing. Barb opened her mouth to say something, but at that moment Phil cam stumbling down the stairs.

Not even noticing Keely, he said, "Pim give me my camera back…"

He paused, his eyes darting from Pim, to his mother, and finally landing on Keely. The two teenagers' gaze locked with the others, neither of them saying a word. Barb motioned to her daughter and completely unnoticed, they slipped into the dinning room. Keely lowered her gaze onto the floor and shifted her feet nervously. Phil simply stared at her, his gaze instantly going to her stomach. Keely glanced up, her hand quickly folding over her stomach.

After a few minutes, she asked, "so, how are you?"

"Fine, what about you?" he asked quietly, looking back up at her.

"Good…could we sit down?" she asked nervously, her gaze drifting over to the living room.

Phil nodded, walking towards her and reaching out to take her hand. Keely shrank back, her jean jacket slipping down her arm, coving her hand. Taken aback, Phil stood still, watching his girlfriend closely, his heart pounding in his heart.

Quietly, he said, "It's ok, Keely, I won't hurt you. You know that."

She nodded, but wouldn't meet his gaze, but instead turned and walked over into the living room. Sitting down on the couch, she placed her jacket to her right side, her hands moving nervously around each other. Phil slowly walked over to her, every few seconds, wincing from the pain he had ignored in his shoulder from "chasing" Pim.

Sitting down across from her, he asked, "Is something wrong?"

She shook her head, still not meeting his gaze. Reaching out his hand, he asked, "Did you find out…." His voice trailed off.

Keely felt her body stiffen, as she felt his hand slid in between hers. Tears rimmed her eyelids, but she refused to let them fall in front of him. Removing her hands from his, she turned away, looking out the window into the endless dark.

"Keel, please…. tell me, I have a right to know," Phil reminded her gently.

"I know," she whispered, two single tears rolling down her face.

"So…" his voice trailed off, his heart in his throat waiting.

"I, found out…." Her own voice trailed off, tears starting to flow freely down her face.

"Keely, who is the father?" he asked, completely ignoring the pain filling Keely's eyes.

Her lip trembled, her hands shaking and her body felt like ice when he touched her hand.  
"What did you find out?" Phil repeated, gripping her hands tighter.

Looking directly at him, even though her blurred vision, she whispered, "I…the, child…is… Tim is the father."

Phil released her wrists at once, standing up and staring down at her, but said nothing. His heart felt as though it was about to break as he looked down at Keely. After two full minutes, Keely stood up, reaching out for Phil, but he shrank back, disgust filling his face and gaze.

"Phil, please…" she begged, her voice trailing over, as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Get out of here, you lying little bitch," Phil said, spiting into her face.

Keely stood frozen in place, her nightmare becoming a reality right before her eyes. Her heart sank into her stomach, tears rolling down her cheek, but she didn't even whip them away.

Picking up at jacket, she said, "I'm sorry to have disturbed you..." she paused collecting herself.

Taking a deep breath, she said, "Good night, Mr. Diffy."

"Good night, Miss Teslow," he said, turning on his heel, and walking over towards the stairs. Keely watched him go and then without calling out to her host, she darted over to the front door and ran out into the might, the front door slamming behind her, shutting her away from Phil. Reaching the end of the pathway and onto the sidewalk. Finally, she whipped away her tears, glancing over her shoulder, up towards Phil's room.

Only a soft breeze ruffling the curtains, showed any movement. No shadows cam from the room, breaking her heart even more. Turning away, she headed down the road. As she walked away, a shadow filled the window, watching his girlfriend walking out of his life. His hand clenched tightly around the gift, he never gave her, and now would never be able to give her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know most of you want to KILL me for making the child's Tim's and Phil's cursing at Keely, but I have a plan for it, so please don't stop reading just because of that fact. PLEASE. Reveiwa and tell me what you think and rate ie 1 out of 10, and not sololy on the father of the child, but of what you enjoyed or fifn't enjoy about the chapter as a whole. Please review and let me know. THANKS, more soon, possbily by Thusday night. Please review and THANKS  
**


	27. Labor

**Here's the next chapter. I own NOTHING, but the plot and Keely's father. I hope you enjoy**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once more those words crept into the front of his mind. Those damned words, which had destroyed his life, sending the only women, he had ever, truly loved out of his life. Phil slammed his fist onto the calendar before him, before turning on his heel and walking over to the couch. Slumping down into it, he sighed deeply, closing his eyes, trying to find an ounce of peace. However, those words and memories, both happy and sad, kept repeating over and over in his mind. Those words were the last time he had spoken to Keely; almost nine and a half mouths ago. Tugging on the hem of his dark red shirt, he tired to repress all thoughts of his "ex" girlfriend. Yet the harder he tired to repress the memories, the more memories kept creeping into his mind.

"Damn it, why can't I get ride of you? Like you got ride of me," he muttered under his breath, glancing at the clock. It read 4:00 pm.

Taking a deep breath, he picked up at phone, his hand trembling slightly, almost dropping it onto the floor. Closing his eyes, he bit his bottom lip as he dialed the almost unfamiliar number of Keely's cell phone. Brining it up his ear, he waited with bated breath as the other line rang twice without any success. He was about chuck the phone across the room, but then heard the other line pick up.

"Hello?" a male voice called out from the other line.

Phil froze as he recognized the voice as John Teslow. He felt his whole body shaking, his gaze drifting off into space for a moment. Blinking he came back to reality as John's voice called out to him. Gulping, Phil took a deep breath and pressed the phone to his ear.

"Hello, Sir, this is Phil," the younger boy said, his voice surprisingly calm, even though he felt sweet dripping down his forehead.

There was silence on the other line, but Phil heard deep breathing from the other line. Coving the mouth piece, he tired to think of a good excuse for calling, but then he heard something in the background. Pressing the phone closer to his ear, he strained to listen though the other end. A distant scream of pain passed though the phone, but it was to distant for him to recognize it. Phil took in a sharp breath, almost choking on it as it filled his lungs. Pressing the phone even harder into his ear, he heard John mutter something to the crying person on the other line.

"It's ok, everything's fine," John cooed softly.

Phil lowered his eyebrows in confusion, as he tired to remember the scream. The distant and muffled scream sounded again, and then it hit him full force. The scream belonged to Keely, **his** Keely was in pain. Ignoring the nagging voice in the back of his mind, he screamed into the phone.

"Mt. Teslow, what's wrong with Keely?!" Phil screamed, his heart thumping in his chest.

No one answered him and even her screaming had vanished from the other end. The only sound Phil heard was static, noisy and loud static. After a few seconds, he heard someone pick up at the other end.

"Phil, I'm a little busy right now," John said, a little irritated by the teenager.

"Mr. Teslow, what's wrong?" Phil asked his heart in his throat.

"Keely's in labor!" John almost shouted though the phone.

Phil didn't say anything, the phone slipping from his hand and onto the floor with a small thud. Everything seemed to have gone white; nothing else existed except those words. After a few moments, he scrambled to pick up the phone again, his fingers fiddling to hold it properly. Finally, he held it correctly, but the other line had already gone completely dead. Clicking it off, he slumped down back onto the couch, John's words echoing in his mind. Glancing at the clock, he sighed, placing his head in his hands, memories of him and Keely. From their first meeting at school to their last fight only moths ago.

However, one moment stuck out his mind, a faint smile creeping onto his lips as he replied it. It was the final betrayal of Samantha, which he and Keely had declared their true feelings.

"I promise to protect you forever, from everything in the world," he had promised her.

Now when she had needed him to protect her, he had abandoned her without a second thought. With realization, he jumped up, grabbing his jacket and darting out the door, leaving a note for his mother on the kitchen table. He only prayed that he wasn't too late to be Keely's knight and shining armor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keely screamed as another bolt of pain spread through out her whole body. She felt the veins pushing madly against her forehead. The blood would rush into her head and then in the next moment drain away as fast as it had come. Her head pressed into the pillow, her eyes pinning shut as another scream escaped her. She felt a moist hand rubbing her wrist tenderly and another hand whipping away her bangs from her eyes.

"Dad!" she cried, tightening her grip on her father's hand, until she was certain she had broken all his bones in his hand.

"Shhh, Keel, you're doing fine," John cooed to his daughter, ignoring the pain in his hand.

Keely glanced over at her father; her face flushed red and tear stained from the pain. A moment later, she was released from pain, her grip also loosening around her father's hand. Her body trembled as she took a deep breath, her heart pounding in her chest. "Dad, please…go get, get Phil," she said, gazing directly into John's eyes.

"Keely, he already called, I told him you were going into labor," he answered quietly, whipping the sweet from her forehead.

Agonizing pain shot through her body, her scream echoing around the room. Her grip tightened on John's hand again, her eyes wide and then pinning shut in the next second.

Through gritted teeth, she managed to call out, "get Phil!"

"Keely, he won't come; he hasn't been there for you for the nine mouths," John reasoned with his daughter, but she shook her head.

However, he could tell if it was from the sheer pain or rather her disagreeing with him.

Collapsing on the bed, she said hoarsely, "Dad, please…I need him!"

"But Keel-"  
"No Dad, I know you don't understand," she paused, panting for breath, "I love, love him."

"A few more!" the doctor interrupted the conversation.

Ignoring him, Keely turned back to her father, gripping his hand. Sweet dripped down her cheeks, mixing with tears as more pain shit through her body.

"Dad! Go get Phil or I swear-"

She was cut off as agonizing pain spread through her as she contracted once more. John removed his hand from her, kissing her forehead, before she cried out in more pain.

Pinning her eyes shut and her cheeks bright red, cried out, "Phil, I need you, it hurts. God damn it, Phil, it hurts!"

"A few more, Miss," the doctor instructed her.

"It hurts, Phil!" she cried, almost passing out from the pain, spreading though her body.

As though by magic, Phil burst though the doors, skidding around the doctors and nurses and over to Keely's' side.

One of the nurses called over to him. "Who are you?"

"He's my boyfriend," Keely said, gritting her teeth, as more pain shot though her body.

The nurse raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything as another instruction from the doctor.

"Phil…you," she paused, as another scream escaped her.

Gripping her hand, he said, "Keels, it's being to be fine, I'll protect you."

"One more push!" the nurse instructed.

Keely screamed as more push escaped her. Phil tenderly stroked her wrist and brushing her bangs from her eyes.

Squinting up at him, Keely asked, "Promise, Phil."

"Yes, forever and ever," Phil replied, kissing her forehead.

Keely smiled faintly, but then let out a scream as she pushed once more. It was done, falling back onto the bed, exhausted and complete worn out, but happy at the same time.

"You did a fine job, Keely," her father said, smiling broadly.

"Really," John said.

"Yes, you did just fine," Phil said, kissing her forehead once more.

"Excuse me, but would you like to see your daughter, Miss?" the doctor asked.

All three turned around to face the doctor as a small bundle of white couth was placed in Keely's arms.

She glanced down at the bundle, whispering, "She's so adducible, so perfect."

"Yes, just like her mother," John exclaimed quietly.

"Yes," Keely whispered, as Phil wrapped around her shoulders, and kissed her forehead, watching the small infant in his true lover's arms.

The infant had a ring of blond hair picking out of the couth, but the large eyes and the color of Tim's eyes stared back up at Phil. However, at the moment nothing mattered to him, more than those few minutes of peacefulness with the baby, John, and Keely.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please rate it 1 out of 10. Was it realistic? What you think of the giving birth? Please let me know what you think of it. **


	28. The Gift

**Here's the last chapter. i hope you enjoy.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, Phil and Keely were left alone. Her father had gone home to work on some paper work and the doctors had instructed Keely to rest and for Phil to stay by her side, after all; it was good to have family around after a painful, yet joyful experience. Keely leaned back into the pillow, her face still bright red, loose strands of hair stuck to her face, the last remaining sweet glinting slightly in the light. After a couple of minutes of lulling the child to sleep, she glanced over and spotted Phil sitting near the door.

Placing the child into a small crib beside her own bed, she called out softly, "Phil, is something wrong?"

Peering over at her, he straightened himself in the chair, he nodded softly. "Yep, everything's fine."

"Phil?"

Sighing, he ran his hand through his hair, taking a few short calming breaths. Then standing up, he walked over to her, stopping at the foot of the bed, fiddling nervously with a little piece chipping off. Keely waited patiently, whipping away the sweet from her forehead, trying to prevent herself from getting over heated from the heat rising in her cheeks.

Glancing over at her, Phil said quietly, "so I guess I'm your boyfriend again."

Keely smiled faintly, trying to duck away from him seeing her blush, but failed. "Yeah, sorry… about that, the pain of the miracle of life can make you say some crazy things."

"Did you mean it at all?" he asked, looking directly into her eyes.

His gaze seemed to see right though her into her very soul, which could make some very uncomfortable, but for Keely, it brought a smile to her face. For her, that gift, meant that he truly knew her like no one else would ever know.

Smiling faintly, she said softly, "I meant every word, more than anything in the world."

Phil walked over to her, occasionally looking over at the small child in the crib. Turning back to face Keely, he said, "Keel, I've been thinking, a lot," he paused, trying to figure out the right words, "about the…, the future."

Keely didn't say anything, but felt her heart skip a beat as possibilities raced though her mind. Phil took her hand in his, squeezing it gently, reassuring her that he was, and would always be there for her.

"I know I messed up, I know I was the most stupid and biggest jerk in the universe, but I want you to know, I'm sorry. I know that doesn't mean very much, but I am truly utter ashamed of myself, but I want to try to be in your life again. With you, me, and the baby, we'll be a family."

"Phil…" she paused, closing her eyes, searching fro the right words, "We're…we…"

"What is it?" he asked, using his other hand to hand her a glass of water.

She shook her head, still struggling for the correct words. "Phil, we…we're only 17."

Phil paused. Age had never really crossed his mind, he knew they were young, but a lot of people had families young now and they made it just fine, or they gave the child up. However, he knew that Keely would rather die than give up her own child.

Taking a deep breath, he tired to reason with her. "Keel, we can do this, we can get though this together, just like we always do…that is, if you still want me in your life."

"Phil?" she asked her voice barely above a whisper.

Phil sighed, but nodded shortly as he removed his hand from hers. "I understand, so-"

He was cut off, as Keely reached out, gripping his hand firmly and turning him around to face her again. Phil glanced down at their hands and then raised his gaze until it locked with hers. He didn't say anything, but his face was filled with confusion as he stared at his girlfriend.

"I want us to be together forever…. for all time," she whispered, rubbing his wrist tenderly, his eyes shining with a shied of hopefulness.

"Really?" he asked, confused.

She smiled nodding shortly, pulling him, so that he was sitting down on the bed. Phil stared at his girlfriend, but then glanced over at the baby. He sighed heavily, preventing a glare of hatred at the infant. The baby girl who hadn't done anything wrong, nothing wrong at all, but being half of another man. Keely squeezed his hand, as though she sensed Phil's dislike of the child. Phil glanced back over at her, sighing deeply.

"Phil, listen to me, even if you're not the biological father, it doesn't mean anything….do you see Tim caring for me or trying to be the father to her?"

"Because he doesn't know that she exists or is in jail," Phil replied shortly, removing his hand from hers.

However, he didn't make a move to get up from his seat beside his blond angel. Keely sighed, leaning back onto the bed, she fiddled with her fingers nervously, uncertain of how to explain her need and sheer, boundless love for him.

"Keel, I want… I want to be with you…it's just difficult to see this girl and knowing it's not mine," Phil explained gently, but he couldn't meet her gaze as he spoke.

"But, Phil, I can't get ride of her," Keely said, straightening herself, glancing over at the sleeping infant.

"I'm not asking you to, Keely, I just want you to understand where I'm coming from," Phil said, a hint of anger creeping into his tone.

Keely watched him intently, reaching out her hand, but he pulled away, standing up. Keely's eyes grew wide, her heart beginning to pound against her chest, and tears sliding down her cheeks.

'Where are you going?" she asked her voice horse from fear. Phil glanced over his shoulder, signaling fro her to wait.

"Phil!" she cried, throwing the covers back from her.

"Shh, Keel, don't worry, it's a surprise," Phil called out quietly, pointing to the baby girl.

Keely nodded, the title floor sending chills all through her body and goose bumps ran up her arms as the cold air swept around her and her hospital ground. Sitting back on the bed, she leaned over and watched her daughter sleep. The blanket, which had been wrapped around her, was slowly loosening around her. More ringlets of blond hair was peeking out from underneath and slowly the small eyes inched open. Keely gazed down into them; a faint smile crept onto the young women's face. Humming softly, she began to sing a gentle lullaby, which her mother had sung to her when she was younger. Just as the baby fall asleep again, she heard footsteps coming back into the room. Turning around slowly, she saw Phil walking over to her.

"What is it?" she asked, gently, moving away from the crib back over to her bed.

Phil didn't say anything, but continued to smile at his girlfriend, his eyes glinting with happiness and surprise. Keely raised her eyebrows, but simply sat back on her bed, her slender legs hanging over the side. After a moment, Phil chuckled lightly, but knelt down next her.

"I was hoping for a little more romantic setting, but it seemed the right time," he said, staring directly into her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Keely asked, excitement building in her heart and cheeks.

Phil smiled at her, and reached into his back packet. It was a small valet jewelry box, and Keely felt a leap of excitement as her heart skipped a beat. Phil smiled, opening the box slowly. Inside was a smile silver band with a small ruby heart in the middle, dotted along the edge with gold. Holding it out to her, Phil asked softly, "I know we're both still young, but will you, Keely Teslow, marry me?"

Keely simply stared at the ring, her heart caught in her throat, unable to speak. Phil froze; fear spreading through him, his heart skipping a beat the longer the silence filled the gape between them. Standing up, he said, "I'm sorry if that offended-"

He was cut off as Keely leapt off the bed, her arms wrapping around his neck and kissing him square on the lips. Instantly, he returned the kiss with the same amount of passion and slid his arms around her waist. He felt her body pressed against his, just as on the eve of Keely's 17th birthday, when they had made love.

Parting for air, she whispered, "Phil, I love you."

"I love you too, Keels," he replied in the same whisper. His hot breath tickled her neck, sending shivers of pure delight down her spine. Phil fingered with her golden hair as his arms wrapped around her neck. Their gazes locked and both teenagers felt fire being lit between them. He slipped the ring on her selnder finger, both smiling as they sealed their happiness. Leaning in once more, Phil kissed her. A short, but passionate kiss, which would be remembered for all time. Parting for air once more, Keely, whispered, "I love you and our daughter."

"Our daughter?' Phil asked, his arms slowly loosening around her neck.

Keely smiled, pulling away from him and walking over to the crib. The baby was once again awake, her eyes locking with her mothers'. Turning towards Phil, she held out her hand for him to take. After a moment's hesitation, he gripped it tightly, reassuring both of them, of their love. Walking up to the crib, Phil gazed down into the infant's gaze. He felt his knees beginning to buckle as he tired remain standing. When he had first glanced over at her in Keely's arms, it had seemed like Tim's gaze, but now he saw the girl's true eye color.

"She has my eyes," he breathed out.

"The doctors figured it out a few days after our fight, but I was to hurt to tell you, but I knew I need you here for the birth of your own little angel," Keely explained softly, carefully picking up the baby into her arms.

"You're not joking?" Phil asked, still in complete amazement.

"I would never joke about that. I love you Phil Diffy," she replied, kissing him gently on the cheek.

Wrapping his arm around her shoulder, he said, "I love you, Keely Teslow, and our little girl."

Keely sat down on the bed with Phil sitting beside her, resting her head against his chest. "Promise me, you'll never leave me alone again."

"I swear, promise, what ever you want to call it. I'll never you leave you or little Allyson," he declared before kissing Keely on the forehead, his thumb caught in baby Allyson's small fist.

"Allyson Mandy Diffy," Keely rolled the name over in her mind. Straightening herself, she smiled at Phil.

"I love that name," she replied, looking down at the girl now asleep in her arms.

"Me too," Phil said, before kissing her on the cheek.

Keely once more leaned against Phil as his strong arms wrapped around her and their child. Protecting them from the harsh world forever. Giving them all the strength to movie on and to ultimately defy anything that stood in their way of pure and complete happiness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**WELL THAT'S IT. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. A BIG THANKS to Aly for all her help and all my faithful reviewers. What did you think of this chapter. Rate it one out of ten. Was it realistic? I'm thinking of doing a squeal, BUT once again it'll DEPEND ON YOU GUYS. I hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
